La vie est trop courte
by bambiemag
Summary: Après la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, Brooke découvre la vie qu'il menait à Tree Hill et les problèmes que lui et sa meilleure amie Haley ont rencontrés. Elle va alors tenter de réparer les erreurs commises, pour eux, et pour l'enfant qu'elle porte.
1. Chapter 1

_ La vie est trop courte _

Le temps s'était noirci depuis quelques jours. Cette grisaille avait d'ailleurs cloîtré plus d'un habitant chez lui et les rues étaient presque désertes. Seul le cimetière était animé en cette fin d'après-midi de mars. Le prêtre demandait à Dieu d'accueillir cet homme si bon dans son royaume. Autour du cercueil de chêne marron se tenaient une bonne trentaine de personnes ayant connu le défunt. Au premier rang, une grande femme blonde pleurait, essuyant parfois son visage avec un mouchoir. A sa gauche, une jolie brune, portant des lunettes de soleil tenait la main d'une autre femme. Elle n'avait pas remarqué l'homme blond derrière elle qui lui lançait des regards observateurs. Il était accompagné de sa petite amie qui regardait en silence le cercueil. Quand le prêtre eut fini de parler, des hommes descendirent le cercueil dans le caveau. La grande blonde se leva alors et jeta une rose dedans. La brune en fit autant et c'est à ce moment là, que le jeune homme blond remarqua son ventre arrondi. Les trois femmes du premier rang se placèrent un peu plus loin et attendirent que les personnes viennent leur présenter leurs condoléances. Après quelques salutations, celle qui était enceinte, prétexta être un peu fatiguée et s'éloigna, accompagnée de son amie. Karen vint saluer la blonde qui était restée.

**Karen**: Je te présente toutes mes condoléances Déborah… je suis là si tu as besoin.

**Deb**: Je te remercie Karen… Tu va venir au buffet qui est donné ensuite?

**Karen**: J'aurais aimé, mais Lily m'attend… 

Elle la serra dans ses bras et s'éloigna. L'homme blond s'approcha de cette même femme et lui présenta à son tour ces condoléances. Puis il hésita et décida d'aller à la rencontre de la belle brune et de son amie toute aussi jolie qui revenaient justement en direction de Déborah. Alors qu'elles avançaient, la petite aux cheveux châtains à nuances blondes s'arrêta en voyant les deux personnes s'approcher d'eux et murmura «ce n'est pas vrai». Ils s'arrêtèrent face à face se scrutant quelques secondes. Puis le jeune homme sourit.

**Jeune homme**: Haley… il y a si longtemps que je t'avais vu.

Haley, la jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, afficha un sourire glacial.

**Haley**: Sept ans exactement… mais j'ose espérer qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de te le rappeler.

Il se tut un instant sentant la tension qui régnait.

**Le jeune homme**: Tu ne me présentes pas?

**Haley**: A quoi ça sert? Tu comptes la lui prendre aussi?

La petite amie du jeune homme sembla réagir.

**La jeune femme**: Haley, tu sais bien que Lucas n'était pas le seul coupable…

Haley jeta un regard noir à celle qui avait osé lui répondre.

**Haley**: C'est exact Peyton et je n'en reviens d'ailleurs toujours pas que vous ayez osé vous pointer le jour de son enterrement après tout ce que vous lui avez fait!

La brune sembla réagir.

**La brune**: Haley…

Elle se tourna vers elle.

**Haley**: Excuse-moi Brooke mais c'est au-dessus de mes forces de me retrouver face à ceux qui ont été la cause de tous les malheurs de Nathan.

Elle s'éloigna laissant son amie seule. Brooke se sentit gêné de se retrouver face à ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas et que, d'après Haley, elle aurait dû haïr elle aussi d'avoir fait souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle trouva la force de tendre la main.

**Brooke**: Je m'appelle Brooke Davis, j'étais… la fiancée de Nathan.

Le jeune homme serra sa main.

**Jeune homme**: Je suis Lucas Scott, je ne sais pas s'il t'avait parlé de moi, mais je suis le demi-frère de Nathan. Et voici ma petite amie, Peyton Sawyer. 

Brooke serra la main de Peyton à son tour puis se tourna de nouveau vers Lucas.

**Brooke**: Nathan avait mentionné ton existence. Je suis désolée pour Haley, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit.

**Lucas**: Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends…

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder le ventre de la jeune femme.

**Lucas**: J'ignorais que mon frère allait être papa…

Elle caressa son ventre.

**Brooke**: Oui, il aurait dû connaître son enfant d'ici 6 mois.

Une larme coula sur sa joue

**Lucas**: Je suis sincèrement désolé…

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Merci… je dois y aller.

Il s'écarta et la laissa passer. Peyton regarda son petit ami suivre la belle brune des yeux.

**Peyton**: Ca va?

**Lucas**: Si on met de côté que mon frère vient de mourir, que mon amie d'enfance me hait et que je n'ai jamais éprouvé autant de remords, tout va bien.

Elle lui prit la main.

**Peyton**: Sa mort n'est pas ta faute… Et tu n'es pas la cause de ses malheurs: Tu as essayé de le retenir.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps, Brooke rejoignit la maison des Scott où Déborah avait préparé un buffet pour rassembler les personnes qui aimaient Nathan et pour continuer à se souvenir de lui. Quand elle pénétra dans la maison, elle tenta de repérer des visages familiers, mais elle ne connaissait personne ici. Elle chercha rapidement Haley des yeux en vain. Elle approcha alors du buffet, mais la vue de toute cette viande lui amena un haut de cœur et elle se précipita vers la pièce la plus proche pour vomir, la cuisine. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sentit les larmes se mêler à l'eau. Elle chercha un torchon des mains et sentit quelqu'un le lui tendre. Elle s'essuya le visage et regarda la personne. C'était un vieil homme avec un peu d'embonpoint et un crâne dégarni dont les quelques cheveux étaient gris.

**Brooke**: Merci.

**L'homme**: Tout va bien?

Elle sourit tristement.

**Brooke**: Tout le monde ne cesse de me poser cette question, mais, je suis une femme enceinte qui vient d'enterrer le père de son enfant…

L'homme sourit.

**L'homme**: Oui la réponse va de soit… Je m'appelle Whitey Durham, j'étais l'entraîneur de Nathan.

Brooke sourit en lui serrant la main.

**Brooke**: Le coach Durham… Nathan m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je m'appelle…

**Whitey**: Brooke… Nathan m'a parlé de vous aussi.

Elle sembla troublée.

**Brooke**: J'ignorais qu'il avait toujours des contacts avec vous…

**Whitey**: On s'écrivait régulièrement. Il me faisait vivre ses matchs et je lui donnais des nouvelles de Tree Hill. 

Brooke tira une chaise et s'assit.

**Brook****e**: Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais parlé de ça? Sa vie ici, je n'en savais que quelques bribes: son coach, son terrain de basket, sa mère…

**Whitey**: Oh, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… Il a cherché à fuir Tree Hill… même s'il n'y est jamais vraiment arrivé.

**Brooke**: Mais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait quitter cette ville?

Il sourit.

**Whitey**: Ce n'est pas à un vieillard comme moi, de dire ces choses là. Vous devriez peut-être demander à votre amie Haley…

Elle le regarda.

**Brooke**: Vous avez raison…

Elle se leva.

**Brooke**: Il ne me parlait pas beaucoup de ses années de lycée, mais je sais qu'il respectait un seul homme à Tree Hill, c'était vous. Il fallait voir comment il parlait de celui qui avait fait ce qu'il était devenu… Merci pour lui coach…

Une larme coula de nouveau sur le visage de Brooke. Le coach semblait lui aussi très ému. Elle s'en alla et monta les escaliers pour essayer de trouver Haley.

La jeune femme s'était réfugiée en haut, dans la chambre de Nathan. Elle était assise sur le lit. Elle prit une photo posée sur la table de chevet et son esprit se mit à vagabonder.

_**Nathan**__: Haley… Haley._

_La jeune fille, âgée d'une dizaine d'année, était cachée derrière un arbre et riait doucement._

_**Nathan**__: Haley montre toi!_

_Le petit brun semblait agacé de ne pas la trouver. Quand il entendit une voix s'écrier._

_**Lucas**__: Je l'ai!_

_Nathan courut jusqu'à l'endroit où Haley était cachée. Celle-ci tentait de se dégager de l'étreinte de Lucas._

_**Haley**__: Lâche-moi!_

_Elle réussit à s'extirper._

_**Haley**__: Ce n'était pas toi qui devais me trouver Lucas!_

_**Nathan**__: Ce n'est rien Haley…_

_**Haley**__: Si! Il ne respecte jamais les règles!_

_**Lucas**__: Oh lala, tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Haley James!_

_**Nathan**__: Lucas! Ne dis pas ça._

_Haley se tourna et se mit à pleurer. Nathan vint la serrer contre lui._

_**Nathan**__: Ne pleure pas…_

_Il regarda son frère._

_**Nathan**__: Excuse-toi Lucas!_

_Lucas sembla hésiter, mais devant les larmes de son amie, il s'approcha d'elle._

_**Lucas**__: Je suis désolé Haley._

_Il lui tendit un mouchoir et la jeune fille retrouva le sourire._

_**Haley**__: D'accord, je te pardonne…_

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haley. Son meilleur ami, Lucas lui avait tant manqué à une époque et aujourd'hui l'absence de son autre meilleur ami la torturait. Elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. C'était Brooke. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté de celle qui était devenue comme sa sœur depuis le jour où elle avait rencontré Nathan. Elle lui prit la photo des mains et la regarda.

**Brooke**: Je viens de rencontrer le coach Durham…

Haley sourit en essuyant ses larmes.

**Haley**: Whitey… Nathan l'adorait… Même si entre eux ça n'a pas toujours été facile…

Brooke la regarda en silence.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi tu les évites?

**Haley**: Qui? 

**Brooke**: Tout ceux qui ont fait parti de ta vie : Le coach, Lucas, cette jeune fille Peyton…

**Haley**: Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé…

**Brook****e**: Non, je ne peux pas comprendre parce que Nathan et toi avez tout fait pour me cacher ce qui vous avez fait fuir cette ville… Il est temps que je sache!

Haley hésita.

**Haley**: Je lui ai demandé maintes fois de te parler de ce qui le rongeait.

Il y eut un silence, puis Brooke, ayant deviné que le problème se situait entre les deux frères reprit la parole.

**Brooke**: Lucas?

Haley secoua la tête pour dire oui.

**Brooke**: Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux?

Haley regarda son amie.

**Haley**: Lucas et Nathan étaient très proches. L'absence de leur père les avait unis… Et moi, j'étais la petite touche féminine de leur relation. Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Peyton…

**Brooke**: Dans le cœur de Lucas?

**Haley**: Non… Dans celui de Nathan… Peyton et lui étaient très amoureux. Du moins, il était très amoureux d'elle. Alors qu'ils sortaient ensemble depuis 6 mois, Lucas s'est éloigné de plus en plus. Nathan a cru qu'il était triste parce qu'il passait plus de temps avec Peyton. En réalité Lucas était jaloux parce que… parce qu'il aimait Peyton. Et le pire c'est qu'elle était aussi amoureuse de lui.

**Brooke**: Lucas a piqué la petite amie de son frère?

Haley hocha la tête.

**Haley**: Nathan était anéanti… C'est pour ça qu'il a saisi l'opportunité d'aller étudier en Californie. Il voulait mettre de la distance entre lui et Tree Hill. Et je sais que malgré la réputation de l'université de Los Angeles et malgré le fait qu'il ait adoré jouer avec les UCLA Bruins, il a toujours regretté d'avoir renoncé à son rêve à cause de la trahison de Lucas.

**Brooke**: Duke?

Haley hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi? Lucas est allé là-bas?

**Haley**: Non, Lucas a dû arrêter de jouer au basket à cause d'un problème de cœur. La raison pour laquelle Nathan a refusé la proposition du coach K c'est parce que Duke était encore trop près de Tree Hill… et que c'était dans le même Etat que l'université de Chapel Hill, là où Lucas est parti étudié…

**Brooke**: Il le haïssait au point de ne pas pouvoir être dans le même Etat que lui?

**Haley**: Je ne suis pas sûre que Nathan ait un jour réussit à haïr son frère… Mais je sais qu'il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke**: Et toi? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas pardonner à Lucas?

Haley la regarda un instant.

**Haley**: Parce qu'en trahissant son frère, il a trahi notre amitié à tous les 3.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes.

**Brooke**: J'aurais vraiment aimé qu'il me parle de tout ça.

**Haley**: Nathan n'aimait pas parler de son passé… ni même exprimer ses sentiments, mais ça tu le sais mieux que moi.

Brooke hocha la tête puis d'un coup s'effondra en larmes. Haley la regarda.

**Brooke**: Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour vivre sans lui… Comment vais-je pouvoir élever cet enfant sans qu'il soit à mes côtés?

Haley la prit dans ses bras.

**Haley**: Je suis là moi, je t'aiderai…

Elle se mit à pleurer aussi, tout en caressant les cheveux de la seule amie qui lui restait. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'entendre du mouvement en bas. 


	2. Chapter 2

Quand elles redescendirent, tout le monde était parti. Haley annonça qu'elle avait besoin de prendre une bonne douche. Brooke prit alors un torchon et aida Déborah à faire la vaisselle.

**Deb**: Non laisse, je ne veux pas que tu te fatigues.

Brooke esquissa un léger sourire.

**Brooke**: Comme je le répétais sans cesse à Nathan, je ne suis pas en sucre… des tas de femmes enceintes continuent de mener leurs activités. J'ai déjà accepté de laisser la boîte aux commandes d'un ami pour faire plaisir à Nathan.

**Deb**: Est-ce que tu envisages de reprendre ton activité maintenant qu'il…

**Brooke**: Je ne crois pas que j'en aurais la force… Et puis je lui avais promis. 

La mère du jeune défunt regarda sa belle-fille avec compassion.

**Deb**: Je sais à quel point il doit te manquer. Il me manque à moi aussi… Même si, il n'est jamais revenu me voir depuis 7 ans…

En effet, Nathan n'avait vraiment jamais remis les pieds à Tree Hill ne serait-ce que pour rendre visite à sa mère. En revanche, il l'invitait plusieurs fois par an à venir lui rendre visite, ce qu'elle faisait avec empressement. Une fois la vaisselle terminée, Déborah proposa à Brooke de s'asseoir et lui offrit un rafraîchissement.

**Deb**: Est-ce que tu avais parlé de la façon dont vous élèveriez le bébé?

**Brooke**: Vaguement… Il avait hâte qu'il soit là, et il disait qu'il en ferait un vrai petit californien… ou une petite californienne…

Elle sourit.

**Brooke**: Nathan était tellement persuadé que se serait un garçon qu'il m'a habitué à dire «il» pour parler du bébé.

Deb sourit à son tour.

**Deb**: Donc, il n'envisageait pas de revenir vivre ici?

**Brooke**: Vous savez mieux que moi pourquoi…

Deb hocha la tête.

**Deb**: Pour te dire vrai Brooke, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule que depuis que Nathan a quitté la maison pour aller à l'autre bout des Etats-Unis… J'en ai longtemps voulu à Lucas et à la terre entière et puis, j'ai compris que je ne devais pas devenir comme ça… aussi rancunière. J'ai appris à vivre seule, mais avec l'idée que mon fils était heureux quelque part. Aujourd'hui, maintenant qu'il… m'a définitivement quitté, je ne peux plus vivre seule dans cette maison… surtout avec l'idée qu'une partie de lui existe encore dans ce bébé.

Il y eut un silence. Brooke ne voyait pas vraiment où Deborah voulait en venir.

**Brooke**: Mme Scott, se sera long pour tout le monde, mais, avec le temps, les choses iront de mieux en mieux, en tout cas je l'espère. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que Nathan ne voudrait pas nous voir nous laisser abattre.

**Deb**: Je sais… mais je crois aussi que Nathan aurait aimé voir sa famille réunie un jour. Brooke, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, mais j'ai besoin de ce bébé à mes côtés… j'ai besoin de me sentir encore impliquer dans la vie de mon fils. 

**Brooke**: Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me demander?

Brooke s'était mise sur la défensive.

**Deb**: Je voudrais te demander de rester ici… 

Brooke analysa un moment le sens de ces mots.

**Brooke**: Vous voulez dire… Vivre ici?

**Deb**: Peut-être, si tu t'y sens bien…

**Brooke**: J'ai une vie en Californie… j'ai ma société et la maison que j'ai acheté avec Nathan… je ne peux pas prendre la décision de tout quitter pour venir dans une ville que je ne connais pas… et que Nathan avait finit par haïr…

**Deb**: Nathan a vécu des moments formidables dans cette ville… Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Brooke c'est que tu peux découvrir des tas de choses sur sa vie ici. Car je sais qu'il ne t'en a presque pas parlé, et je suis persuadée que tu as envie d'en savoir plus.

Brooke sembla hésiter. C'est vrai qu'elle avait envie de savoir ce qu'avait vécu Nathan ici. Mais elle avait sa société de mode à Los Angeles.

**Deb**: Voilà, ce que je te propose, tu restes jusqu'à la naissance du bébé. Comme ça, tu ne seras pas seule pour affronter ça, et je pourrais avoir une place dans sa vie et dans la tienne.

Six mois, ça faisait six, peut-être sept, mois à rester ici. Et ça permettrait à Deborah de connaître son petit fils. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Brooke depuis la mort de Nathan, elle lui devait bien ça.

**Brooke**: J'accepte…

Le visage de Déborah sembla s'illuminer, ce que Brooke n'avait pas vu depuis les quelques jours dramatiques qui venaient de passer. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva et la prit dans ses bras.

**Deb**: Merci Brooke… Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce que ça représente pour moi…

Brooke se força à sourire, et Deb lui promit de l'emmener à Los Angeles pour aller chercher quelques affaires. Brooke annonça ensuite qu'elle était un peu fatiguée et monta dans la chambre d'adolescents de son compagnon. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et se mit à penser.

Un inconnu bouscula Brooke.

**Nathan**_: Oh, excusez-moi…_

_Brooke se retourna._

**Brooke**_: Il faut regarder devant vous._

_Nathan regarda la jeune fille avec un regard ébahi. Visiblement il la trouvait très à son goût._

**Nathan**_: Je n'en ai pas fait exprès, mais je ne regrette vraiment pas ma maladresse…_

_Elle lui lança un regard interrogatif._

**Nathan**_: Sans ça, je serais passé à côté de la plus belle fille de la Californie… que dis-je, des Etats-Unis…_

_Elle croisa les bras._

**Brooke**_: Parce que vous croyez connaître toutes les filles de ce pays?_

**Nathan**_: Non, mais après vous avoir rencontré, je peux vous assurez que je n'ai plus envie d'en connaître une seule._

**Brooke**_: Et bien, j'en suis navrée pour vous…_

**Nathan**_: Pourquoi?_

**Brooke**_: Un beau parleur comme vous ne devrait pas mettre fin à sa carrière… Bon j'ai à faire!_

_Elle commença à s'en aller, mais après un temps d'hésitation, il courut après elle, puis se plaça devant. Elle s'arrêta visiblement agacée._

**Brooke**_: Poussez-vous de mon chemin…_

**Nathan**_: Ecoutez, je crois qu'on est parti du mauvais pied… je ne suis pas ce que vous pensez. Je suis maladroit avec les filles et j'essaie de cacher ça par une méthode de drague très moyenne._

_Elle eut un léger sourire._

**Brooke**_: Archi nulle serait plus approprié… _

_Il sourit._

**Nathan**_: Ouais, ok, archi nulle… mais je vous assure que je suis un garçon plein de surprises, et, je l'espère, loin d'être archi nul. Laissez-moi vous offrir un café._

**Brooke**_: Pourquoi j'accepterais?_

**Nathan**_: Il faut toujours tenter sa chance… personne n'a envie de passer à côté de son âme sœur…_

_Elle réfléchit un instant._

**Brooke**_: Ok, pourquoi pas?_

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brooke. Il paraissait si loin le temps où Nathan l'avait abordé et où ils avaient bu un café ensemble pour la première fois. A ce moment là, elle était loin d'imaginer qu'il pouvait avoir raison: ils étaient bien des âmes sœurs. Elle s'assit sur son lit. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais être la fille désinvolte et insouciante qu'il avait connu à cette époque là. Parce que depuis ce café qu'il lui avait offert, elle avait chaque jour mis un peu plus sa vie, son cœur et son âme entre les mains de ce beau brun. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait vide, bien qu'un un être grandissait en elle. Haley arriva derrière, en se séchant les cheveux avec une serviette.

**Haley**: Vraiment j'ai hâte de retrouver la Californie…

Brooke tourna vers elle son visage et Haley remarqua que sa joue avait gardé la trace d'une larme. Elle vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prit la main sans ajouter un mot. Haley était certainement la mieux placée pour comprendre ce que ressentait Brooke. Elle passait tellement de temps avec son meilleur ami elle aussi. Au bout d'un moment, Brooke prit la parole.

**Brooke**: Je vais rester ici Haley…

Haley la regarda intriguée.

**Haley**: Tu ne repars pas demain avec moi?

Brooke secoua la tête en signe de négation.

**Haley**: Ok, alors je viendrais te chercher à la gare de Los Angeles d'ici quelques jours si tu veux.

Brooke se tourna vers elle.

**Brooke**: Tu ne comprends pas, je vais rester un peu plus que quelques jours.

**Haley**: C'est-à-dire?

**Brooke**: Jusqu'à la naissance du bébé, et même certainement, quelques semaines après…

Haley en resta interdite.

**Haley**: Pourquoi? Tree Hill c'est…

**Brooke**: La ville où Nathan a passé son enfance et où vit sa famille.

**Haley**: Il n'avait plus que sa mère ici, et c'était toi sa famille…

**Brooke**: Sa mère me l'a demandé, et je crois que je lui dois bien ça… ou plutôt que Nathan lui devait bien ça…

**Haley**: Mais Brooke, tu as une vie à Los Angeles, et puis tu as ta maison, et une chambre de bébé qui t'attend…

**Brooke**: Je n'aurai pas la force de vivre seule dans cette maison qu'on a aménagé tous les deux Haley… Du moins pas pour l'instant.

Elle la regarda navrée. 

**Haley**: Tu peux venir vivre avec moi en attendant…

**Brooke**: Non, ta maison, et la mienne et aussi Los Angeles tout entier sont imprégnés de son souvenir…

**Haley**: Et c'est dans la maison de son enfance que tu veux oublier?

**Brooke**: Ce n'est pas de l'oublier, c'est d'avoir moins mal en pensant à lui… Cette maison est peut-être imprégnée de son souvenir, mais moi je n'en ai pas l'image tu comprends. Seulement, je crois que ça peut être une bonne chose pour moi, de prendre d'autres souvenirs de lui. Ou plutôt de me les imaginer. Et je voudrais que tu m'aides…

Haley la regarda devinant quelle aide elle réclamait. Elle se leva.

**Haley**: Non… Tu sais quel effort surhumain ça a dû être pour moi de revenir ici ne serait-ce que pour l'enterrement! Tu ne peux pas me demander de rester dans un endroit que j'ai tellement voulu fuir!

Brooke se leva à son tour.

**Brooke**: Justement, il est peut-être temps que tu arrêtes de fuir Tree Hill… Tu dois retrouver la paix et pardonner…

**Haley**: A Lucas? Ca jamais tu m'entends!

Brooke lui prit les mains.

**Brooke**: C'est ici que repose le corps de Nathan… si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fait-le pour lui, et pour moi… et pour ton ou ta filleul… J'ai besoin de toi Haley… reste avec moi s'il te plait.

**Haley**: Et ma carrière?

Brooke hocha la tête et s'éloigna.

**Brooke**: Tu as raison, je ne peux pas te demander de tout laisser pour moi… je suis désolée de t'avoir demander ça.

Haley se sentit alors soudain coupable de réagir ainsi. Seulement Brooke ne comprenait pas tout ce que Tree Hill avait laissé comme blessure en elle. Elle resta silencieuse un instant puis murmura.

**Haley**: Je suis désolée…

Elle se réfugia alors dans la chambre d'amis que Déborah lui avait gentiment offerte. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et de violentes images s'imposèrent à elle. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue et s'effondra sur le lit où elle finit par s'endormir. Pendant ce temps, Brooke, fatiguée, c'était elle aussi couchée. Mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait et les larmes qu'elle ne put retenir retardèrent de beaucoup l'arrivée du sommeil. Quand finalement, elle l'eut trouvé, le soleil se levait. Elle n'entendit pas Haley frapper à la porte. N'ayant pas de réponses, la jeune fille entrouvrit la porte et vit son amie encore endormie. Elle se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de la réveiller, car elle-même savait que le sommeil avait le don d'effacer toute réalité. Et en ce moment, la réalité était trop pénible pour vouloir l'affronter lorsque c'était évitable. Haley descendit donc à la cuisine où Déborah cuisinait. Elle l'accueillit avec un faible sourire.

**Deb**: J'ai fait des crêpes tu en veux?

Haley s'assit à table.

**Haley**: Non merci Déborah.

**Deb**: C'était le petit déjeuner préféré de Nathan.

Haley la regarda avec pitié. La pauvre femme ne cessait de parler de son fils depuis qu'il était mort. Haley se demanda s'il était vraiment bon pour Brooke de se plonger dans cette sinistre ambiance. Après une heure passée auprès de Deb, Haley trouva une bonne excuse pour s'éclipser. Elle alla donc passer quelques coups de téléphone. 


	3. Chapter 3

Pendant ce temps, Brooke s'était extirpée avec beaucoup de mal d'un rêve merveilleux où Nathan était toujours à ses côtés. Elle resta un long moment, allongée, se demandant si elle allait pouvoir se lever. Elle entendit soudain la voix d'Haley visiblement un peu en colère. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers la chambre. Elle poussa la porte légèrement entrouverte et vit Haley au téléphone regardant pas la fenêtre. Elle essayait de chuchoter mais en vain.

**Haley**: Ecoute mon meilleur ami vient de mourir, peut-être que pour une fois tu pourrais penser à autre chose qu'à l'argent que je te rapporte!

Il y eut un silence.

**Haley**: Oh je t'en prie Tony, le moment est mal choisi pour ce genre de discussion. Une date ce n'est quand même pas trop demander!

Un nouveau silence.

**Haley**: Tu sais quoi, je me fiche de ton avis! C'est ma tournée, ce sont mes fans et je sais qu'ils comprendront. Je serai à New York vendredi, mais tu annules Santa Fé…

Haley écoutait son interlocuteur avec un certain agacement.

**Haley**: Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire! Je reste avec ma meilleure amie et c'est tout!

Elle raccrocha et se retourna, visiblement surprise de voir Brooke.

**Haley**: Je t'ai réveillée?

**Brooke**: Non…

Haley remarqua les traces que les larmes avaient laissées sur le visage de Brooke.

**Brooke**: C'était ton manager?

**Haley**: Oui… Il est super question business, mais pour tout ce qui est tact, il n'y connaît rien. Néanmoins je ne lui ai pas laissé le choix, j'ai annulé le concert de Santa Fé pour rester ici avec toi.

Brooke sourit légèrement.

**Brook**e: Merci…

**Haley**: Tu es comme ma sœur non?

Elle vint la serrer dans ses bras.

**Haley**: Et puis j'ai constaté que Deb n'avait pas toute sa tête en ce moment, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle reporte son chagrin sur toi…

Brooke se recula et alla s'asseoir sur le lit d'Haley.

**Brooke**: J'ai rêvé de Nathan cette nuit…

Haley vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Haley**: Fallait s'en douter.

**Brooke**: J'ai l'impression que plus le temps passe et plus la douleur s'accentue. Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être le contraire?

Elle pleurait. Haley lui prit la main.

**Haley**: Je crois que tu réalises un peu plus ce que sa mort signifie… Il y a tout un tas de choses auxquelles tu vas devoir te réhabituer et ça ne sera pas facile.

Brooke tenta d'empêcher ses larmes de couler.

**Brooke**: Je ne veux pas m'habituer à une vie sans lui. Je ne le peux pas… je l'aime trop…

**Haley**: Mais tu dois le faire pour votre enfant. Tu sais que c'est ce que Nathan aurait voulu.

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Haley**: Il me manque à moi aussi tu sais. Il était comme mon frère.

**Brooke**: Je sais…

Elles restèrent un moment ainsi à essayer de se consoler. Brooke demanda à Haley de lui faire découvrir la ville l'après-midi même. Très réticente, elle accepta tout de même de le faire, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être angoissée à l'idée de faire des rencontres qu'elle ne désirait pas. Elles mangèrent avec Déborah puis au moment de débarrasser la table, le téléphone sonna. En entendant cette sonnerie, le souvenir d'un coup de téléphone reçu une semaine plus tôt envahit Brooke.

_Brooke se dirigea vers le téléphone tout en parlant à Haley._

_**Brooke**__: Je crois que tu devrais vraiment faire simple pour tes concerts…_

_Haley approuva d'un hochement de tête pendant que Brooke décrochait le téléphone._

_**Brooke**__: Brooke Davis…_

_La voix à l'autre bout du téléphone semblait grave._

_**La voix**__: Ici l'hôpital central de Los Angeles, je vous appelle au sujet de Nathan Scott. Vous êtes bien sa fiancée?_

_Brooke blêmit._

_**Brooke**__: Oui. _

_**La voix**__: M. Scott a été admit en urgence dans notre établissement, suite à un accident de moto intervenu dans la soirée._

_**Brooke**__: Comment va-t-il?_

_**La voix**__: Son état est critique. Je pense que vous devriez venir rapidement._

_**Brooke**__: J'arrive._

_Elle raccrocha et resta quelques instants sans bouger. Haley remarqua alors que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha d'elle et l'appela._

_**Haley**__: Brooke?_

**Haley**: Brooke?

La jolie brune sembla revenir à la réalité.

**Brooke**: Oui?

**Haley**: On y va?

**Brooke**: J'arrive.

Elle attrapa un gilet et rejoignit Haley dans l'entrée où elles attendirent que Déborah ait raccroché pour lui annoncer qu'elles allaient faire un tour. Haley remonta la fermeture de son gilet jusqu'en haut en regardant Brooke.

**Haley**: Où veux-tu aller?

**Brooke**: Je ne sais pas… pourquoi pas à votre ancien lycée?

Haley hésita puis se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas refuser de lui montrer cet endroit sans susciter de questions.

**Haley**: OK…

Elles marchèrent silencieusement jusqu'au grand bâtiment gris où Haley avait passé toute sa scolarité. Elle regarda la cour de l'école et sentit une vive émotion en elle. Elle avait passé tant de temps dans cet endroit à discuter et rire avec Lucas et Nathan. Brooke remarqua que les yeux de son amie brillaient.

**Brooke**: Parle-moi… Raconte-moi des anecdotes, des souvenirs.

Haley regarda son amie puis tourna de nouveau son regard vers la cour.

**Haley**: J'étais en train de penser à tous ces moments qu'on a passé ici avec Lucas et Nath'. Ils me taquinaient sans cesse. Mais ils disaient toujours qu'ils étaient les seuls à avoir le droit de le faire. Ils me protégeaient tout le temps ce qui étaient devenus un peu gênant en grandissant parce qu'ils se donnaient le droit de donner leur avis sur les garçons que je fréquentais et ils s'amusaient même à leur faire peur parfois.

Brooke sourit.

**Haley**: Ils étaient très réputés au lycée… C'était bien vu d'être dans l'équipe des Ravens…

**Brooke**: Et toi tu les encourageais?

**Haley**: Ah non, ça c'était réservé aux pom-pom-girls. La coutume voulait que les basketteurs traînent avec les pom-pom-girls. Mais Lucas et Nathan n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'elles étaient nulles. 

Il y eut un silence.

**Haley**: Enfin jusqu'au jour où Peyton a emménagé ici et est rentrée dans l'équipe des pom-pom-girls…

**Brooke**: Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu en veux à Lucas ce n'est pas parce qu'il a du faire une place dans son cœur à Peyton et que tu as eu l'impression que c'était à tes dépens?

Haley la regarda, une lueur de tristesse dans le regard.

**Haley**: Non, quand elle est sortie avec Nath, tout se passait très bien, je m'entendais même plutôt bien avec elle. Seulement ils ont trahi Nathan et c'est ça que je ne leur pardonne pas!

**Brooke**: Mais ce n'est pas toi que Lucas a trahi…

**Haley**: Tu ne peux pas comprendre!

**Brooke**: Explique-moi alors.

**Haley**: Non!

Brooke sembla surprise d'entendre Haley refuser de lui parler avec tant de détermination et de colère. Elle dut s'en rendre compte car elle se radoucit.

**Haley**: Excuse-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler c'est tout. Ca été très dur pour moi tout ça et j'avoue qu'aujourd'hui cette ville et tout ce qu'elle représente continuent de me faire du mal. On continue?

Brooke hocha la tête et suivit Haley. Elles passèrent devant le gymnase Whitey Durham. Brooke, qui avait tellement entendu parler des matchs des Ravens supplia Haley de rentrer avec elle. La jeune fille dut lutter pour y aller, mais si tôt à l'intérieur, des souvenirs envahirent sa tête. Elle se vit pleurant, adossée contre les casiers dans les vestiaires de ce même gymnase. Elle se mit à paniquer, ce que Brooke remarqua immédiatement.

**Brooke**: Haley ça va?

La jeune fille sembla soudain si perdue. Elle recula en fixant la porte du vestiaire.

**Brooke**: Haley?

Elle lui jeta un regard qui exprimait tant de douleur avant de s'enfuir. Au passage elle bouscula Whitey qui rentrait.

**Whitey**: Doucement.

Brooke se dirigea à son tour vers la porte mais ne put que constater que Haley était déjà hors de sa vue.

**Whitey**: Je ne pensais pas qu'elle m'en voulait à moi aussi.

Brooke se tourna vers lui.

**Brooke**: Oh je ne pense pas que ça ait à voir avec vous. Elle regardait la porte du vestiaire et elle s'est mise à paniquer. Est-ce que vous savez s'il s'est passé quelque chose là-dedans?

**Whitey**: Dans les vestiaires des hommes? J'espère bien que non… même si à l'époque je soupçonnais mes basketteurs d'y attirer les pom-pom-girls…

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la porte, visiblement inquiète. Whitey s'en rendit compte.

**Whitey**: Haley James n'a jamais été ce genre de fille… Elle était solitaire et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle l'est restée.

**Brooke**: Oui, et elle est mystérieuse… surtout en ce qui concerne son passé à Tree Hill.

Voyant qu'elle semblait toujours inquiète, Whitey essaya de rassurer Brooke.

**Whitey**: Je crois qu'elle a besoin de calme, de temps pour se retrouver. Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter cet endroit magique?

Elle hésita.

**Brooke**: D'accord.

Il l'entraîna vers les vestiaires, puis vers le bureau. 

**Brooke**: Vous êtes toujours coach?

**Whitey**: Non, j'ai pris ma retraite il y a sept ans maintenant.

Brooke le regarda étonnée qu'il ait pris sa retraite après le départ de Nathan de Tree Hill. Il s'en rendit compte et esquissa un sourire tout en faisant le tour du bureau.

**Whitey**: Après Lucas et Nathan les choses n'ont plus eu le même sens. Quand on a connu deux aussi bons joueurs avec une telle alchimie sur le terrain, on sait que la prochaine équipe n'atteindra pas leur niveau. J'avais atteint le sommet avec eux.

Il lui montra une photo accrochée au mur. Elle s'en approcha et vit une équipe de basket dessus. Elle reconnut Nathan et son frère juste à côté.

**Whitey**: C'était le dernier match. Celui où on a gagné le championnat d'Etat… Deux jours plus tard, Lucas a révélé son secret à Nathan et celui-ci est parti quelques jours après. Je suppose qu'Haley vous a raconté?

**Brooke**: Oui… 

Elle caressa la photo de la main.

**Brooke**: Nathan adorait le basket. Il me disait sans cesse que celui qui lui avait donné le goût de ce sport ce n'était pas son père, mais vous…

**Whitey**: Quel flatteur… En réalité, c'est son frère qui lui a donné le goût du basket… je ne parle pas du basket comme sport, mais du basket comme jeu. 

Ils sortirent et allèrent s'asseoir dans les gradins.

**Brooke**: Comment ça?

**Whitey**: Le père de Nathan et Lucas n'a élevé que Nathan, du moins, il l'a fait jusqu'à ses 8 ans. Il était un grand joueur à une époque, mais il n'était pas un bon équipier. Il a appris le basket à son fils tel que lui le pratiquait: en solo. Lucas, lui avait appris le jeu en équipe grâce à leur oncle Keith. Il l'a enseigné à son tour à son frère. En faite ils se sont construits mutuellement. Lucas aurait eu certainement une carrière aussi brillante que Nathan sans…

**Brooke**: Son problème de cœur. Haley l'a évoqué…

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Puis le coach sourit.

**Whitey**: Ils m'en ont fait baver ces deux là… Ils faisaient les pires bêtises possibles et ont mis leur poing dans la figure de pas mal de joueurs d'équipes adverses.

**Brooke**: Je ne m'étais pas imaginé Nathan bagarreur. En tout cas il n'a jamais montré une once de violence envers qui que ce soit devant moi.

**Whitey**: Oh, il n'était pas vraiment violent… du moins pas si on ne lui cherchait pas des noises, à lui ou à Lucas. Et c'était pire quand quelqu'un s'en prenait à Haley. Les deux frères se déchaînaient. Ils ne se bagarraient pas toujours, mais ils se vengeaient de la façon qu'ils estimaient la plus pénible pour l'autre.

**Brooke**: Je n'ai vraiment pas l'impression de reconnaître Nathan dans cette description.

**Whitey**: N'allez pas croire qu'il était méchant ou dur… Il protégeait ceux qu'il aimait c'est tout… Nathan avait un cœur énorme. 

Brooke sentit les larmes montées aux yeux. Whitey le vit et lui prit la main.

**Whitey**: Nathan aurait été un époux merveilleux et un père extra. Je suis vraiment navré que vous n'ayez pas pu vivre ce bonheur ensemble.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Merci.

Elle se leva.

**Brooke**: Je vais aller voir si Haley va mieux.

**Whitey**: D'accord… j'espère vous revoir Brooke.

**Brooke**: Se sera certainement le cas, je vais rester ici jusqu'à la naissance du bébé.

Il lui sourit et elle sortit. Elle chercha Haley des yeux, se demandant où elle pouvait s'être réfugiée.


	4. Chapter 4

La jeune fille avait marché instinctivement jusqu'au cimetière. Elle s'était assise face à la tombe de Nathan et avait pleuré un long moment. Brooke la rejoignit, devinant vers qui elle avait pu se tourner dans un moment aussi pénible. Haley entendit des pas et sut que s'était Brooke. Elle essuya ses yeux et attendit qu'elle soit à côté d'elle. Elle avait cueilli des fleurs au passage et les posa sur la tombe de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

**Brooke**: Je me doutais que tu serais ici…

**Haley**: Pourquoi?

**Brooke**: Il n'y avait qu'à Nathan que tu acceptais de confier tes craintes et tes soucis.

**Haley**: C'est vrai… bien qu'à une époque il y avait aussi à Lucas que je confiais tout ça… enfin presque tout. C'est vrai que Nathan était mon principal confident.

**Brooke**: Tu sais, maintenant qu'il est parti, tu peux peut-être essayer de te confier à moi. Tu ne pourras pas tout garder pour toi.

**Haley**: Je vais bien Brooke…

**Brooke**: Je n'ai pas eu cette impression tout à l'heure… Il s'est passé quelque chose dans ce gymnase?

Haley tenta de sourire.

**Haley**: Des tas de matchs, de franches rigolades, des souvenirs d'une époque merveilleuse quoi…

**Brooke**: Ce n'était pas de l'émotion qui brillait dans tes yeux… Tu avais peur…

Haley se sentit gênée.

**Brooke**: Parle-moi des vraies raisons qui t'ont fait quitté Tree Hill…

Elle hésita.

**Haley**: Je ne peux pas…

**Brooke**: Fais-moi confiance s'il te plait…

**Haley**: Ce n'est pas par manque de confiance que je ne peux pas te le dire… C'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne, pas même à Nathan…

**Brooke**: Et pourtant on dirait bien que ça te ronge…

**Haley**: Non, en tout cas, tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que je revienne ici… Je préfère oublier, respecte-le s'il te plait…

**Brooke**: D'accord, mais réponds juste à cette question… Est-ce que ce secret a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que tu en veuilles à ce point à Lucas?

Elle réfléchit un instant.

**Haley**: Oui. S'il te plait, je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Tu veux bien qu'on rentre? Revoir tous ces lieux me fait du mal…

**Brooke**: D'accord…

Haley se leva tandis que Brooke, en revanche, s'accroupit devant la tombe. Elle embrassa ses doigts et les plaça contre la photo de Nathan.

**Brooke**: Tu me manques Nath'…

Haley la regarda faire puis elles partirent. Une fois sorties du cimetière elles se dirigèrent vers la maison de Deborah. Elles passèrent devant le Karen's café. Brooke s'arrêta pour le regarder.

**Brooke**: Ca ne te dirait pas qu'on s'arrête boire un café?

**Haley**: Non, je préfèrerai en prendre un chez Deb…

**Brooke**: Cet endroit à l'air pourtant très chaleureux.

**Haley**: Il l'est… La propriétaire des lieux s'appelle Karen, c'est la mère de Lucas.

**Brooke**: Oh…

Elles allèrent pour se mettre de nouveau en route quand la porte du café s'ouvrit et qu'une grande femme brune s'avança vers eux d'un pas rapide. Une fois auprès de Haley, elle la serra dans ses bras.

**Karen**: Haley… je suis tellement contente de te revoir…

Elle s'écarta pour regarder la jeune fille.

**Karen**: Tu es encore plus jolie qu'avant… je suis désolée de ne pas être venue te saluer à l'enterrement, quand je t'ai cherché au cimetière tu n'y étais plus et il fallait que je retourne au café.

Haley tenta de sourire mais elle réussit tout juste à bouger les lèvres.

**Haley**: Ce n'est rien… Karen laisse-moi te présenter Brooke Davis… elle était…

**Karen**: La fiancée de Nathan… Lucas m'en a parlé.

Elle se tourna vers Brooke et lui prit les mains.

**Karen**: Mes sincères condoléances Brooke… J'aurais vraiment souhaité te connaître dans d'autres circonstances.

**Brooke**: Moi aussi…

**Karen**: Je peux vous offrir un café?

Brooke regarda Haley. Celle-ci se sentit mal à l'aise.

**Haley**: Je suis désolée Karen, mais Déborah doit nous attendre…

**Karen**: Il n'est pas là Haley… 

Elle la regarda avec interrogation.

**Karen**: Lucas… Il est parti à New York pour deux jours, il avait rendez-vous avec son éditeur…

Haley et Brooke se consultèrent du regard et tombèrent toutes les deux d'accord.

**Haley**: On te suit.

Haley pénétra la dernière dans l'établissement et s'arrêta pour scruter le lieu. Elle se souvint soudain d'un moment passé ici.

_Haley était derrière le comptoir en train de nettoyer la machine à café. Lucas rentra, la mine visiblement triste, et vint s'asseoir au comptoir. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui._

_**Haley**__: Je te sers quelque chose beau blond?_

_Lucas regarda un instant les gâteaux autour avec hésitation._

_**Lucas**__: Non merci…_

_Elle sortit un morceau de gâteau au chocolat de sous le comptoir._

_**Haley**__: Tu ne veux même pas de ce succulent gâteau que j'ai gardé exprès pour toi?_

_Il eut un faible sourire._

_**Lucas**__: Seulement si tu le partages avec moi…_

_Elle sourit et attrapa deux cuillères qu'elle tendit à Lucas. Il en prit une et ils commencèrent tous les deux à s'attaquer à la part de gâteau._

_**Haley**__: Nath n'est pas avec toi?_

_Il la regarda avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers l'assiette._

_**Lucas**__: Il est avec Peyton…_

_Haley sourit. Depuis quelques temps Lucas semblait déçu de voir Nathan et Peyton passer autant de temps ensemble._

_**Haley**__: Je me trompe ou tu sembles jaloux de les voir tous les deux?_

_Il la regarda._

_**Lucas**__: Non c'est bien ça… Tu te trompes…_

_**Haley**__: Lucas Scott je te connais par cœur, on est amis depuis qu'on a quoi? 8 ans? Ca se voit que tu n'es pas heureux de les voir ensemble… _

_Il se tut, et Haley l'observa avant de piocher de nouveau dans le gâteau._

_**Haley**__: Tu sais, à moi aussi ça me manque parfois de ne plus passer autant de temps avec vous deux. Mais on grandit... Il devait bien arrivé le jour où une personne viendrait prendre le cœur de l'un de nous trois…_

_Il sembla gêné._

_**Lucas**__: Je sais…_

Brooke se tourna vers Haley.

**Brooke**: Haley?

La jeune fille réagit et alla rejoindre Brooke au comptoir, pendant que Karen, qui était passée derrière, leur servait un café.

**Karen**: J'ai suivi ta carrière Haley, et je dois bien avouer que je ne rate pas un seul de tes passages télé. 

**Haley**: C'est gentil…

Il y eut un silence

**Karen**: C'est terrible ce qui est arrivé à Nathan.

Elle regarda le ventre de Brooke.

**Karen**: Et je suis triste que ce bébé ne puisse connaître son père.

Les larmes de Brooke pointèrent au bord de ses yeux. Haley s'en rendit compte et lui prit la main.

**Haley**: Mais il aura une maman formidable qui lui parlera sans cesse de lui… 

Il y eut un silence.

**Haley**: Comment va Lily?

**Karen**: Bien, elle a insisté pour partir avec Lucas à New York.

Haley hocha la tête.

**Haley**: Elle a dû beaucoup grandir?

**Karen**: Et oui, elle a 8 ans.

**Brooke**: Nathan avait une demi-sœur?

Karen baissa les yeux avant de les relever.

**Karen**: Heu… comment dire, Lily, n'a pas le même père que Nathan et Lucas… mais elle a bien un lien de parenté avec Nathan. C'est… sa cousine… oui c'est cela.

Brooke ne comprenait pas tout, mais n'osa pas poser de questions. Néanmoins, Karen dut sentir que ce n'était pas clair car elle donna une explication.

**Karen**: Lucas et Nathan avaient un oncle, le frère de leur père. Il s'appelait Keith. Keith et moi étions sur le point de nous marier quand on a conçu Lily…

**Brooke**: D'accord je comprends mieux. Et où est-il?

Haley et Karen semblèrent gênés.

**Karen**: Il est mort…

**Brooke**: Je suis désolée…

**Karen**: Il n'y pas de mal Brooke. C'était il y a si longtemps. Mais c'est certainement pour ça que je dois être une des rares personnes de ton entourage à pouvoir dire que je comprends la situation dans laquelle tu es. Je me suis retrouvée à devoir mener ma grossesse seule moi aussi, et ce n'était pas tous les jours facile. Heureusement que Lucas était là…

Haley tourna le regard.

**Karen**: En tout cas, si tu as besoin de conseils ou d'aide, n'hésite pas à venir me voir ou à m'appeler.

**Brooke**: Je vous remercie Karen…

**Karen**: Tu sais, j'ai beau haïr le père de Nathan et Lucas, je l'ai toujours remercier de m'avoir donner un fils comme Lucas et de lui avoir donné un demi-frère aussi touchant que Nathan. Je ne sais pas comment ces deux là on réussi à être des garçons aussi droits alors que leur père était un pourri.

Haley se racla la gorge.

**Haley**: Excuse-moi de te dire ça Karen, mais Lucas était loin d'être droit le jour où il a piqué la copine de son frère…

Karen la regarda avec une sorte de sévérité mélangée à de la compréhension.

**Karen**: Tu sais Haley ça fait quand même sept ans que Lucas et Peyton sont ensembles. Ils sont vraiment très amoureux l'un de l'autre… Ce qu'il a fait à Nathan, je le reconnais ça n'était pas bien, mais mon fils n'aurait jamais fait ça s'il n'avait pas aimer à ce point Peyton.

**Haley**: Et son frère il ne l'aimait pas assez pour venir lui parler de tout ça, plutôt que Nathan doive lui arracher la vérité de la bouche? Nathan me disait toujours qu'il savait qu'on ne pouvait pas contrôler ses sentiments, mais qu'on pouvait toujours être honnête tout de même.

**Karen**: Lucas en a parlé à Nathan… peut-être qu'effectivement il ne s'y est pas bien pris, mais elle n'a pas trompé l'un avec l'autre.

**Haley**: C'est là que tu te trompes Karen, on dirait que ton fils ne t'a pas tout dit…

Elle se leva du tabouret.

**Karen**: Haley… Ne pars pas… tu sais que je n'ai rien à voir dans tout ça…

Haley se tourna vers elle.

**Haley**: Je sais que Lucas est ton fils, mais crois-moi rien ne justifie ce qu'il a fait…

Elle sortit, et Brooke se leva à son tour.

**Brooke**: Je suis désolée… Merci pour le café et pour votre accueil…

**Karen**: Ce n'est rien, tu es la bienvenue dés que tu en as envie.

Elle sourit et se retourna. Avant qu'elle n'ait passé la porte, Karen reprit la parole.

**Karen**: Tu sais, j'ai toujours considéré Haley et Nathan comme mes propres enfants. J'ai vraiment été triste quand ils ont quitté Tree Hill, mais Lucas est mon fils et je le connais, il ne voulait faire du mal à personne. Il a souffert lui aussi, c'est ce que Haley ne sait pas…

**Brooke**: Je comprends, mais Haley semble avoir plus souffert qu'elle ne le laisse paraître.

Elle sortit et rejoignit Haley dehors avec une mine légèrement accusatrice.

**Brooke**: Dis-moi tu comptes mordre tout le monde dans cette ville ou je peux espérer rencontrer ceux qui ont connu Nathan sans avoir à m'excuser pour ton départ précipité à chaque fois?

**Haley**: Ne t'inquiète pas, de toute façon je repars demain…

Elle commença à s'en aller.

**Brooke**: Haley… tu n'étais pas aussi agressive avant…

Haley se tourna vers son amie avec colère.

**Haley**: Mon meilleur ami vient de mourir! Forcément ça rend malheureux…

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase avec des larmes dans la voix. Brooke la regarda avec peine.

**Brooke**: Je suis malheureuse moi aussi… Mais Nathan n'aurait pas aimé te voir rejeter tous ceux que vous aimiez autrefois…

Une larme coula sur la joue d'Haley.

**Haley**: Etre ici sans lui c'est trop dur et revoir tout ce monde… je n'étais pas prête à ça. Nathan disait qu'un jour on retournerait à Tree Hill, ensemble. Et cette promesse il ne l'a pas tenu… à la place il m'a juste laissé le ramener dans une boîte et affronter le passé, seule…

**Brooke**: Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir… cet accident il ne pouvait pas le prévoir.

Brooke la prit dans ses bras. 

**Brooke**: Et puis, je suis là moi.

Haley la serra à son tour.

**Haley**: Nathan aussi disait ça… 

Elles restèrent enlacées pendant de longues minutes, au milieu du trottoir. Puis elles rentrèrent, rejoindre une Déborah en pleurs. Son fils lui manquait tant à elle aussi.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand la nuit arriva, tout le monde fut pressé de rejoindre son lit, seul le sommeil apaisant le chagrin de chacune. Brooke pourtant eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Elle se tourna sur le côté et se souvint de sa première nuit avec Nathan.

_Brooke et Nathan étaient face à face. Elle ferma les yeux._

_**Brooke**__: Je suis vraiment stupide…_

_Il la regarda._

_**Nathan**__: Pourquoi?_

_**Brooke**__: Parce que tu as eu ce que tu voulais dés le premier soir et que maintenant je suis sûre que tu auras déguerpi demain matin à mon réveil sans laisser de numéro…_

_Il sourit et lui caressa le visage._

_**Nathan**__: Eh, d'abord ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on sort…_

_**Brooke**__: Ouais, j'oubliais, il y a eu le café l'autre jour…_

_**Nathan**__: Ca compte, en tout cas pour moi c'était important… Je ne suis pas le genre de mec à me barrer comme ça après une nuit aussi formidable._

_**Brooke**__: Je disais bien que je n'étais pas le genre de fille à coucher aussi vite…_

_**Nathan**__: Arrête… _

_Elle le regarda._

_**Brooke**__: Tout ça, ça ne me ressemble pas… prendre un café avec un inconnu, faire l'amour avec un homme que je connais à peine… et adorer ça en plus._

_Il sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Ca fait du bien parfois de faire des choses qui ne nous ressemblent pas… et si c'était ça la recette du bonheur? Ne pas se poser de questions…_

_Elle le regarda dans les yeux._

_**Brook**__**e**__: Tu es vraiment quelqu'un à part…_

_**Nathan**__: Tu crois? Peut-être que je suis comme ça parce que moi-même je fais des choses qui ne me ressemblent pas… ou parce que toi et moi on était fait pour se rencontrer…_

_Il lui prit la main._

_**Nathan**__: En cet instant, je me sens bien, et il y avait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé… alors si on profitait de cet instant sans analyser les choses?_

_Elle hocha la tête et se blottit contre lui avant de s'endormir comme un bébé_

Une larme glissa le long de la joue de Brooke. Ce soir là il n'avait pas menti: au petit matin, quand elle s'était réveillée, il était là. Et ce fut ainsi presque tous les jours jusqu'à ce qu'ils emménagent ensemble un an plus tard et qu'ils passent dés lors deux merveilleuses années à vivre ensemble dans leur petit nid douillet. 

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, Brooke se sentit triste, encore une fois elle avait rêvé de Nathan et elle était si heureuse dans son rêve, qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais se réveiller. Elle se leva en traînant des pieds et alla dans la chambre où Haley dormait. Elle la trouva allongée dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Il devait être 7h30 du matin. Haley sourit à Brooke.

**Haley**: Toi non plus tu n'arrives plus à dormir?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire que non et s'approcha du lit. Haley lui fit une place et Brooke se glissa sous les couvertures. Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke**: C'est aujourd'hui que tu repars?

**Haley**: Oui…

**Brooke**: Tu es vraiment obligée?

**Haley**: Tony va faire une crise si je ne suis pas à New York demain soir… ils m'attendent demain matin là-bas pour les répètes… 

Il y eut de nouveau un silence.

**Haley**: Tu penses que c'est trop tôt?

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke**: Quoi?

**Haley**: De reprendre mes concerts si peu de temps après la mort de Nathan…

Haley regarda Brooke les larmes aux yeux. Brooke lui fit un léger sourire.

**Brooke**: Nathan adorait te voir chanter… Je crois qu'il n'aimerait pas que tu t'éloignes de ton rêve pour lui…

**Haley**: Mais je souffre encore tellement… j'ai peur de ne pas arriver à chanter… parce que j'ai cette boule de chagrin dans ma gorge.

**Brooke**: Ecoute, tu as toujours eu cette faculté à tout oublier quand tu es sur scène… penses à tes fans, et prends le souvenir de Nathan comme une force, pas comme une faiblesse… si tu dois pleurer en chantant une chanson qui te fait penser à lui, alors fais-le, ça ne rendra tes paroles que plus vraies…

Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke**: Il ne t'en voudrait pas de reprendre la musique maintenant… Je sais qu'il voudrait qu'on reprenne tous, notre vie normalement…

**Haley**: Alors pourquoi tu ne rentres pas avec moi?

**Brooke**: Parce que j'ai l'impression qu'il est tant que les choses s'arrangent entre Nathan, son frère et toi… 

**Haley**: Brooke…

**Brooke**: Je suis sure que Nathan adorait son frère… et je suis sûre qu'au fond de lui il ne rêvait que d'une chose: le retrouver… 

Haley alla pour dire quelque chose mais Brooke la coupa.

**Brooke**: Je sais que tu penses qu'il n'y a rien qui s'arrangera maintenant qu'il est mort, mais une voix en moi me dit qu'il y a toujours quelque chose à faire…

Haley regarda Brooke avec compréhension.

**Haley**: Peut-être… mais peut-être que si Nathan ne l'a pas fait plus tôt c'est qu'il n'en avait pas envie…

**Brooke**: On ne peut pas vivre pour toujours sans les gens qu'on aime…

Haley se leva.

**Haley**: Tu ne te dis pas que Nathan a pu cesser d'aimer son frère?

**Brooke**: Non, Nathan avait un cœur trop pur pour cesser d'aimer quelqu'un avec qui il a grandi. Et je sais que toi aussi Haley…

**Haley**: Brooke s'il te plait… je ne veux pas parler de Lucas…

**Brooke**: Mais…

**Haley**: Ecoute Brooke, j'ai pris la décision d'essayer de venir très régulièrement te voir ici malgré le fait que je ne me sente pas très bien dans cette ville. Mais si tu continues à me parler de Lucas, je ne viendrais pas… Ok?

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Ok.

Elle se leva et vint prendre Haley dans ses bras.

**Brooke**: Merci de faire ça pour moi… et pour le bébé.

Brooke caressa son ventre. Haley posa sa main également dessus.

**Haley**: Il ne se manifeste toujours pas hein?

Brookesourit.

**Brooke**: Le docteur a dit que ce n'était qu'au quatrième mois qu'on le sentait bouger…

**Haley**: Oui ben tu en es à trois mois et trois semaines, il pourrait être un peu plus pressé pour sa tata…

**Brooke**: Il me donnera des coups de pieds bien assez tôt!

**Haley**: Tu vas faire comment pour le suivi de ta grossesse?

**Brooke**: Je vais faire transférer mon dossier à un gynécologue par ici. 

Haley approuva et toutes les deux descendirent déjeuner. Elles passèrent l'après-midi à se promener sur la plage en discutant de choses et d'autres. Puis elles rentrèrent pour préparer les valises d'Haley. Son avion pour New York décollait le soir à 21 heures. Brooke était assise sur le lit.

**Brooke**: Tu reviens quand alors?

**Haley**: Et bien, j'enchaîne New York et Boston en 2 jours puis je redescends à Baltimore pour le concert de Lundi. Après ça je fais l'aller retour à Los Angeles pour récupérer nos affaires et je te les ramène, disons mercredi prochain… ça fait six jours, tu vas avoir assez de vêtements jusque là?

**Brooke**: De toute façon, je ne coule déjà plus dans les vêtements que j'ai donc je vais devoir aller en racheter. 

**Haley**: Tu veux que je te ramène quoi de chez toi?

**Brooke**: Les quelques affaires du bébé, le courrier et quelques albums photos, des livres, mes Cd et mes produits de beauté. Tu pourras aussi me ramener mon agenda et le dossier du bébé qu'on avait commencé à constituer Nath' et moi?

**Haley**: Ok, tu sais quoi? Je t'appellerai de là-bas…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Merci. Je vais appeler David pour lui dire que je reste ici. Je te préviendrais s'il y a quelque chose à ramener de la boîte.

**Haley**: Ok…

Haley ferma sa valise. Il était 18h30.

**Haley**: Bon, je ne vais pas tarder, l'aéroport est à une demi-heure d'ici…

**Brooke**: Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne?

**Haley**: Ca va aller merci.

Brooke se leva et l'accompagna jusqu'en bas de l'escalier.

**Brooke**: Est-ce que tu pourrais aussi me ramener le pull que Nathan adorait?

Haley hocha la tête. Elles se regardèrent un instant les yeux humides.

**Haley**: Ca va aller?

**Brooke**: Tu vas me manquer…

Haley la prit dans ses bras.

**Haley**: Toi aussi ma puce… Tu m'appelles hein? Tous les jours…

**Brooke**: Oui… 

Elles se séparèrent.

**Brooke**: Tu ne penses qu'à toi sur scène ok?

Haley hocha la tête puis prit sa valise et sortit après un dernier regard pour Brooke. Celle-ci s'assit sur les marches et se mit à penser à sa première rencontre avec Haley.

_Brooke pénétra dans l'appartement de Nathan à la suite de ce dernier. Elle regarda le salon visiblement surprise de voir le canapé inondé de vêtements._

_**Nathan**__: Voilà mon appart…_

_Brooke s'approcha du canapé et prit un soutien gorge entre ses mains avant d'entendre une porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et eut la surprise de voir une jeune femme aux cheveux châtains sortir en serviette de bain. Cette dernière s'arrêta immédiatement en voyant Brooke face à elle. Celle-ci fit d'ailleurs une grimace qui montrait que la colère commençait à monter._

_**Brooke**__: Je peux savoir qui c'est?_

_Nathan sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Alors je sais déjà ce que tu penses, mais je vais t'expliquer._

_**Brooke**__: Ah oui, c'est marrant on m'a déjà fait ce genre de plan…_

_Elle commença à s'en aller quand Haley se plaça face à elle._

_**Haley**__: Attends, je vais t'expliquer à la place de cet idiot qui visiblement n'a pas daigné te parler de moi… je suis Haley… sa meilleure amie._

_Elle regarda Nathan._

_**Haley**__: Enfin c'est ce que je pensais._

_Nathan sourit. Brooke les regarda tous les deux._

_**Brooke**__: Attends… tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu vivais avec ta meilleure amie…_

_**Haley**__: Oui, il a tendance à beaucoup m'oublier quand il est face à une jolie fille._

_Brooke ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, ce que Nathan remarqua immédiatement._

_**Nathan**__: Ok… alors je t'expliques, Haley et moi on se connaît depuis qu'on a 8 ans et on a débarqué tous les deux ici d'une petite ville de Caroline il y a 3 ans et demi… Je sais que la situation ne paraît pas ce qu'elle est parce que,…_

_Il regarda Haley._

_**Nathan**__: Ma meilleure amie à la fâcheuse tendance à se balader en petite tenue…_

_Il se tourna de nouveau vers Brooke._

_**Nathan**__: Mais je t'assure qu'elle et moi on est comme frère et sœur._

_**Haley**__: Il a raison sur tout, sauf sur le fait que je me balade toujours en petite tenue…_

_Brooke hésita puis sembla se détendre. Nathan en profita pour s'approcher d'elle._

_**Nathan**__: Alors reprenons à zéro… Brooke voici Haley James, ma meilleure amie… Haley, je te présente Brooke Davis, la fille avec qui je passe toutes mes soirées depuis une semaine…_

_Haley sourit gênée._

_**Haley**__: Je te serre la main dés que je peux libérer la mienne…_

_En effet, Haley tenait toujours sa serviette._

_**Haley**__: Je vais m'habiller, je reviens…_

_Elle pénétra de nouveau dans la salle de bain pendant que Nathan invitait Brooke à boire un verre. _

Brooke sourit. Oui la rencontre entre Haley et elle aurait pu annoncer de très mauvaises relations. A la place de ça, les deux filles étaient devenues comme sœurs elles aussi. Il faut dire qu'Haley était vraiment quelqu'un d'attachant. Brooke resta un long moment assise dans l'escalier. Elle se sentait seule déjà depuis la mort de Nathan, mais maintenant qu'Haley était partie, c'était pire. A un moment, Deborah passa devant l'escalier et vit Brooke assise, le visage triste. Elle s'assit à ses côtés, alla pour parler, et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucun mot qui pouvait apaiser le chagrin de sa belle-fille. Elle lui prit alors simplement la main. Et Brooke la remercia du regard.


	6. Chapter 6

La vie de Brooke à Tree Hill commença alors. Le premier jour, elle resta allongée une bonne partie de l'après-midi avant de se rendre au cimetière et de pleurer sur la tombe de Nathan pendant une bonne heure. Ce fut son rituel pendant les jours suivants. Le troisième jour, elle fit un crochet par le café de Karen avant de se rendre au cimetière. Quand la patronne du café la vit, elle sourit.

**Karen**: Bonjour Brooke…

Brooke s'assit face à Karen. 

**Karen**: Comment te sens-tu?

**Brooke**: Pas très bien en faite… 

Karen la regarda avec compréhension pour l'inciter à parler.

**Brooke**: Depuis la mort de Nathan, je me sens très seule, mais je n'avais pas réalisé que se serait pire quand Haley serait repartie en tournée et que je me retrouverais dans une ville que je ne connais absolument pas. 

**Karen**: Je comprends, j'ai eu moi-même beaucoup de mal quand Keith est mort. Mais c'est vrai que j'avais Lucas… En tout cas, j'ai vu Deb et elle m'a dit que ta présence lui faisait beaucoup de bien. C'est très généreux de ta part d'être resté.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Karen**: Je t'offre un café?

**Brooke**: Volontiers…

Karen s'exécuta puis, constatant qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde dans le café, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de la jeune fille.

**Karen**: Si tu me parlais un peu de toi, de ce que tu fais dans la vie…

**Brooke**: Je suis styliste… Depuis un an et demi, j'ai ouvert ma propre entreprise.

**Karen**: C'est super… et ça marche bien?

**Brooke**: Oui plutôt… La Californie est très demandeuse en matière de nouvelle mode.

**Karen**: J'aimerais beaucoup voir ce que tu fais.

**Brooke**: Je demanderai à Haley de me ramener mon book comme ça je vous le montrerai.

**Karen**: Oh je t'en prie Brooke, tutoie-moi…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Je vais essayer.

**Karen**: Comment as-tu rencontré Nathan?

**Brooke**: Par hasard, dans la rue. Il m'a bousculé et m'a fait un très mauvais numéro de drague avant de se montrer honnête. J'ai alors accepté d'aller boire un café avec lui et je suis tombée sous son charme.

Karen sourit.

**Karen**: Nathan était très charmeur quand il était adolescent. Il a très vite pensé aux filles. Plus vite que Lucas en tout cas. Nathan était quelqu'un qui s'attachait très vite à ses petites amies…

**Brooke**: Vous… heu tu sembles bien le connaître…

**Karen**: Tu sais, Lucas et Nathan ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble. Forcément, Deb et moi on les avait à tour de rôle chez nous. Au fil du temps, ils sont devenus nos enfants à toutes les deux… Même si je sais que mon chagrin face à la mort de Nathan n'a rien à voir avec celui de Deb. On a beau considéré quelqu'un comme son fils, il y a toujours cette différence entre le lien maternel et le lien affectif…

**Brooke**: Parle-moi du père de Lucas et Nathan… Enfin si tu veux bien?

Karen sourit.

**Karen**: Dan était… la pire ordure qui soit. Et pourtant on est deux à être tombées amoureuses de lui. Il nous a abandonné Lucas et moi avant même la naissance de notre fils. Il a rencontré Déborah et ils ont conçus ensemble Nathan. Je ne sais comment Deb a réussit à le supporter aussi longtemps, mais Dan est resté avec elle huit ans avant de s'en aller avec une autre femme. Il a cessé de donner des nouvelles à tout le monde et aux dernières nouvelles il habiterait dans le Vermont. 

**Brooke**: Et… il n'a pas été mis au courant de la mort de son fils?

**Karen**: Je ne sais pas… mais en faite, ça va sûrement te sembler horrible, mais je crois que Dan s'en fiche. Il n'a de considération pour personne à part lui-même…

**Brooke**: Tu as raison Karen, c'est horrible… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Nathan disait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de père ou en tout cas qu'il aurait préféré ne pas en avoir…

Elles discutèrent encore tout l'après-midi avant que Brooke n'aille faire sa petite visite quotidienne au cimetière. Le lendemain après-midi, Brooke accompagna Deb faire quelques courses. Au retour du centre commercial, elles rangèrent ensemble la nourriture. Quand elles eurent finis, elles s'assirent et discutèrent. Au fil de la conversation, qui tournait autour de Nathan, Déborah décida de montrer quelques photos à sa belle-fille. Elles s'installèrent donc sur le canapé et regardèrent les clichés de Nathan à différents ages.

**Brooke**: C'est le père de Nathan?

Deb regarda.

**Deb**: Oui… C'est la dernière photo d'eux ensemble, après ça Dan est parti…

**Brooke**: Karen m'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé. Ca a dut être très dur pour Nathan et vous?

**Deb**: Un peu c'est vrai… Mais Nathan a été fort pour nous deux. Pendant les semaines qui ont suivi le départ de Dan, il a été aux petits soins pour moi.

**Brooke**: Nathan vous aimait énormément…

Deb la regarda les larmes aux yeux.

**Deb**: C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?

**Brooke**: Ca se sentait…

**Deb**: J'ai toujours cru que son départ de Tree Hill avait été en partie ma faute… qu'il avait dû trop souvent me soutenir. J'étais alcoolique à une époque… alors que Nathan n'avait que 10 ans, il devait presque tout faire dans cette maison. Heureusement pour nous, Dan a oublié une grosse somme d'argent. Mais je sais que l'argent ne pouvait remplacer la présence d'une mère saine d'esprit…

**Brooke**: Vous avez tord, Nathan vous aimait certainement encore plus à cause de ce que vous avez vécu…

Deb sourit entre ses larmes.

**Deb**: Merci de me dire ça… Nathan ne m'a jamais dit ce genre de choses.

**Brooke**: Nathan avait du mal à dire «je t'aime»…

**Deb**: Oui, un défaut qu'il a hérité de son père…

Elles continuèrent à regarder les photos. Brooke se mit à rire.

**Brooke**: C'est Haley, Nathan et Lucas?

Deb sourit en voyant la photo des trois amis déguisés.

**Deb**: Oui, c'est lors de la fête d'Halloween qui a précédé leur entrée au lycée. C'est la dernière fois qu'ils l'ont fêté, ils étaient trop grands pour ça ensuite…

Brooke regarda une autre photo.

**Brooke**: Est-ce le terrain sur lequel Nathan s'entraînait sans cesse?

**Deb**: Oui… Lucas, Haley et lui passaient leurs soirées là-bas. Nathan et Lucas perfectionnaient leur jeu pendant qu'Haley étudiait. Elle était très sérieuse.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: C'est marrant, moi je la vois plus comme une petite comique…

**Deb**: C'était le cas, mais seulement avec ceux qu'elle connaissait. Elle a toujours été très timide avec les autres. Qui aurait cru qu'Haley James deviendrait une star?

**Brooke**: Oui, c'est ce que Nathan disait toujours… J'aimerais beaucoup aller sur ce terrain. Où est-il?

Déborah lui explique le chemin à prendre. Brooke s'y rendit après le dîner. Elle trouva un ballon dans l'herbe et le tourna entre ses mains avant de regarder le panier et de se mettre à penser.

_Nathan était face à Brooke sur un terrain de basket._

_**Nathan**__: Maintenant, tu vas essayer de marquer et moi je vais t'en empêcher…._

_**Brooke**__: Pourquoi?_

_Il la regarda avec surprise._

_**Nathan**__: quoi?_

_**Brooke**__: Pourquoi tu m'empêcherais de marquer? Ce n'est pas marrant._

_Il sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Oui mais c'est comme ça… le basket c'est un jeu où deux équipes s'opposent. On essaie de marquer, et les autres nous en empêchent… Voilà…_

_Elle sourit._

_**Brook**__**e**__: Forcément tu vas réussir à m'en empêcher… tu es un joueur professionnel toi… _

_**Nathan**__: Et bien qui sait un jour tu feras peut-être partie des Sparks…_

_**Brooke**__: Les Sparks?_

_Nathan rit._

_**Nathan**__ : L'équipe féminine de Los Angeles… Enfin Brooke tu es Californienne ou pas?_

_Elle lui tira la langue._

_**Brooke**__: Vois-tu mon cher Nathan, les équipes de Basket m'intéresseront le jour où, elles viendront taper à la porte de ma future société pour me demander de créer de nouveaux modèles pour remplacer leurs horribles maillots!_

_Il rit de nouveau._

_**Nathan**__: Ok… mais en attendant joue!_

_Elle le regarda en haussant les sourcils d'un air coquin. Elle dribbla maladroitement avant de sauter et de tirer vers le panier. Malheureusement, Nathan intercepta le ballon._

_**Brooke**__: Hey!_

_Il sourit._

_**Nathan**__: C'est le jeu… maintenant à toi de m'empêcher de marquer._

_Il lui dit cela en même temps qu'il marchait vers sa position. Comme il était retourné, elle en profita pour lui sauter sur le dos et essayer de lui prendre le ballon. Nathan tenta de déloger sa petite amie de sur son dos et ils tombèrent alors tous les deux à terre dans un énorme fou rire. Brooke se retrouva à califourchon sur Nathan et lui prit le ballon._

_**Brooke**__: J'ai gagné._

_Il rit et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser…_

_**Nathan**__: Tu es la plus forte Brooke Davis…_

Brooke ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire en repensant à ce moment merveilleux. Elle regarda le ballon puis le panier et tenta de marquer. Bien sûre le ballon rebondit sur le panier sans rentrer dedans et alla rouler sur le terrain pour atterrir au pied de Lucas.

**Lucas**: Je ne savais pas que tu faisais du basket?

Brooke se retourna surprise.

**Brooke**: Je n'en fais pas… J'ai toujours été très nulle à ce sport… Pourtant Nathan a essayé de m'apprendre.

Il sourit.

**Lucas**: On dirait qu'il était meilleur joueur qu'entraîneur…

Il tira et le ballon entra dans le panier. Brooke fut épatée.

**Brooke**: Et toi que tu étais aussi fort que ton frère…

Il la regarda sans sourire.

**Lucas**: Oui, mais c'est moi qui ai hérité de la myocardie de notre père…

Brooke le regarda un peu gênée. Il se dirigea vers la table qui était non loin pour s'asseoir.

**Lucas**: Ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, les Lakers n'auraient certainement pas gagné au change avec moi.

Elle s'approcha.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi?

**Lucas**: Nathan a toujours été meilleur que moi.

**Brooke**: Je sens de l'amertume dans le ton de ta voix… 

**Lucas**: J'adorais le basket… mais je n'en veux pas a Nathan de ne pas avoir eu cette maladie a ma place si c'est ce que tu veux dire…

Elle se sentit un peu bête…

**Brooke**: Non, ce n'est pas ce que…

Il sourit.

**Lucas**: Je me doute…

Elle s'assit aux côtés du jeune homme sentant le malaise s'en aller.

**Brooke**: Comment tu sais qu'il faisait parti des Lakers?

**Lucas**: C'est une équipe connue… 

Elle le regarda sentant qu'il ne disait pas toute la vérité. Il dut le sentir car il reprit la parole.

**Lucas**: C'était mon frère… ce n'est pas parce qu'on se parlait plus que sa vie ne m'intéressait plus… Même si je sais que de son côté il s'en fichait de ce que je pouvais bien faire…

**Brooke**: Tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher… enfin d'après ce que dit Haley…

Il sourit.

**Lucas**: Haley n'a pas été très objective dans tout ça… Enfin, avec le temps je me dis que je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir non plus…

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Elle et Nath' étaient très proches…

Il sourit avec amusement et amertume.

**Lucas**: Elle et moi aussi on l'était à une époque très lointaine…

Brooke ne répondit pas. Visiblement Lucas était assez malheureux sans en rajouter.

**Lucas**: Je n'avais jamais entendu quelqu'un appeler Nathan, Nath', à part Haley et moi…

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

**Lucas**: A une époque il refusait que quiconque à part Haley et moi l'appelions ainsi… On s'était tous les trois donnés des diminutifs: Moi c'était Luc, Haley c'était Hales, et Nathan, Nath'. On s'était promis d'être les seuls à utiliser ses surnoms. Visiblement tu étais rentrée dans le cercle… et moi j'en ai été éjecté…

Elle le regarda quelque pas agacée qu'il se pose en victime.

**Brooke**: Tu aurais peut-être pû changer ça...

**Lucas**: J'ai essayé de le retenir, je me suis excusé…

**Brooke**: Et qu'as-tu fait pendant sept ans?

Il la regarda puis baissa les yeux.

**Lucas**: J'ai été malheureux…

Elle se leva.

**Brooke**: Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de le contacter? Je suis sûre qu'il n'attendait que ça…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Il y a des choses qu'on n'a pas le courage de faire… mais je le regrette crois-moi…

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Brooke**: C'est trop tard… Il est mort maintenant…

Elle s'en alla le laissant là. Le long du chemin, elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si dure avec lui. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il regrettait tout ça? Et elle qui voulait arranger les choses, elle se dit que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle y arriverait. Les propos d'Haley sur Lucas avaient sûrement influencé Brooke plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas de son côté se sentit encore plus mal qu'auparavant. Il regarda le panier et un souvenir l'envahit.

_Nathan était sur le terrain, il avait 8 ans et il pleurait. Lucas s'approcha de lui. Les deux garçons ne se connaissaient alors que de vue, même s'ils savaient tout de même qu'ils avaient le même père._

_**Lucas**__: Salut._

_Nathan essuya ses larmes._

_**Nathan**__: Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_

_Il s'approcha de lui._

_**Lucas**__: Ben je venais juste jouer quand je t'ai vu. Pourquoi tu pleures?_

_**Nathan**__: Je ne pleure pas!_

_**Lucas**__: Ouais bien sûre…_

_Nathan hésita._

_**Nathan**__: Mon père est parti et ma mère ne va pas bien_

_Lucas ne dit rien._

_**Nathan**__: Tu dois être content! Moi aussi il m'a abandonné maintenant._

_**Lucas**__: Je ne dirais pas que je suis content, mais ça prouve qu'il est encore plus nul qu'il y paraissait non? Abandonner ses deux fils c'est trop nul…_

_Nathan le regarda._

_**Nathan**__: C'était quand même mon père…_

_**Lucas**__: Ouais, ben c'était le mien aussi, mais, franchement, c'est mieux de ne pas avoir de père… tu te fais engueuler que par ta mère quand tu as des mauvaises notes… et puis personne ne te force à faire des entraînements de basket tous les jours pour être le meilleur…_

_Nathan le regarda._

_**Lucas**__: Je grandis sans père et je ne suis pas moins heureux… surtout que d'après ma mère, il vaut mieux que je ne connaisse pas mon père… _

_Il regarda Nathan._

_**Lucas**__: On fait une partie?_

_Nathan regarda son frère avec surprise._

_**Nathan**__: Ok._

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas. Il entendit quelqu'un arriver et essuya ses yeux. Sa petite amie s'approcha de lui.

**Peyton**: Je savais que je te trouverais là…

Elle prit les mains du jeune homme.

**Peyton**: Ca va?

**Lucas**: Ouais.

Elle glissa une main sous le menton de son petit ami pour l'obliger à la regarder. Elle remarqua immédiatement ses yeux brillants.

**Peyton**: Ne me mens pas, je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien depuis quelques jours.

Lucas ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit.

**Lucas**: Je viens de voir la fiancée de Nathan…

Peyton le regarda sans rien dire.

**Lucas**: Elle m'a dit que j'aurais du faire quelque chose pour tout arranger avec Nathan…

**Peyton**: Qu'est-ce qu'elle sait de ta vie et de ce que tu as fait ou pas depuis sept ans? Elle ne te connaît pas!

Il se leva.

**Lucas**: Mais elle a raison… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour reprendre contact avec mon frère et ma meilleure amie hein?

**Peyton**: Et eux qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait?

**Lucas**: C'est moi qui les ai trahi, c'était à moi de le faire… c'était à moi de m'excuser.

**Peyton**: On n'a pas à s'excuser d'être tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre… ça fait sept ans que tu es triste, sept ans que tu te reproches tant de chose qui ne sont pas de ta faute… il faut que tu arrêtes de t'en vouloir maintenant!

Il se retourna vers elle en colère.

**Lucas**: Tu ne comprends pas! Mon frère est mort! Ca veut dire que jamais je ne le reverrai, jamais je ne pourrai m'excuser d'avoir trahi sa confiance… je n'ai pas à m'excuser de t'aimer à ce point c'est sûr, mais je n'aurais jamais du lui faire du mal comme ça. C'est ça que je ne pourrai jamais lui dire…

Il pleurait à présent. Peyton souffrait de le voir ainsi. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Peyton**: Je sais qu'il te manque depuis si longtemps… mais je t'en prie Lucas, ne te laisse pas sombrer comme tu le fais… j'ai besoin de toi…

Il ferma les yeux et elle le serra dans ses bras.

**Peyton**: Je t'aime…

Il s'effondra en larmes et elle tenta de le consoler pendant un long moment.

Haley revint de son concert deux jours plus tard, chargée de valises. Heureusement que Brooke lui avait demandé de revenir avec sa voiture. Brooke accueillit sa meilleure amie avec bonheur. Du moins, avec le si peu de bonheur qu'elle arrivait à trouver quand elle pensait moins à l'absence de Nathan. Rapidement, elles décidèrent de s'isoler pour discuter. Elles allèrent alors se promener et prirent instinctivement la direction du cimetière.

**Brooke**: Comment se sont passés tes concerts?

Haley poussa un soupir.

**Haley**: Rien à voir avec ce que c'était avant. J'ai honte par rapport à mes fans de leur avoir offert un spectacle si… triste.

**Brooke**: La plupart doivent certainement savoir que ton meilleur ami est mort, je suis sûre qu'ils comprennent.

**Haley**: Peut-être, mais je me demande si je ne devrais pas annuler la tournée et la reprendre plus tard…

**Brooke**: Haley…

**Haley**: Peut-être que je pourrais "profiter" de ce que je ressens pour écrire un nouvel album. Il y a longtemps que je veux écrire mes chansons moi-même et que je veux quelque chose de moins… rock.

**Brooke**: C'est une bonne idée… tu pourrais même écrire ça ici…

Haley tourna son visage vers Brooke, et bien que son amie portait des lunettes de soleil, Brooke sut tout de suite quel regard elle lui lançait.

**Brooke**: Ta présence me manque…

**Haley**: Tu n'as qu'à rentrer avec moi…

**Brooke**: Hales…

Haley sourit tristement.

**Haley** : Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça…

Brooke la regarda comme fautive.

**Brooke**: J'ai vu Lucas il y a quelques jours… il m'a parlé de vos petits surnoms… C'est marrant que tu continuais à appeler Nathan par son surnom et que lui non…

**Haley**: En faite, c'est parce que c'est moi qui avait donné le surnom à Nathan et lui il avait trouver celui de Lucas et Lucas le mien. Après ce qu'il a fait, je n'ai plus voulu qu'on m'appelle ainsi…

Elles arrivèrent au pied de la tombe de Nathan et Haley sourit en voyant tous les bouquets de fleurs dessus.

**Haley**: Je vois que tu viens tous les jours.

**Brooke**: C'est mon rituel.

Haley s'agenouilla auprès de la tombe et regarda la photo de Nathan avec tristesse. 

**Haley**: C'est tellement injuste…

Brooke regarda le paysage pour éviter de pleurer.

**Brooke**: Vous aviez l'air d'avoir tellement de symboles entre vous trois.

Haley regarda Brooke étonnée qu'elle retourne à cette conversation, puis elle se leva et regarda elle aussi le paysage.

**Haley**: Des trucs d'enfants pour symboliser l'amitié… C'est bien loin maintenant.

**Brooke**: Bien loin en années mais ça a l'air si vif encore dans ton cœur, comme ça l'était dans celui de Nathan et comme ça l'est pour Lucas aussi.

Haley la regarda à travers ses lunettes et Brooke devina son regard.

**Brooke**: Il regrette, il me l'a dit…

**Haley**: C'est facile de dire ça maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin de s'excuser auprès de son frère…

**Brooke**: Tu es dure Haley… et ce qui est le plus triste c'est que ton jugement a affecté le mien… je n'ai pas été forcément très agréable avec lui et je m'en veux.

**Haley**: Il n'a pas été des plus agréables non plus!

**Brooke**: Tout ça c'est du passé, comme tu le dit, c'était des trucs d'enfants… vous êtes adultes maintenant, arrêtez cette guerre! Regarde ce que ça aura laissé comme traces: de profonds regrets pour tout le monde et certainement le plus grand gâchis de la vie de Nathan!

Haley se tourna vers elle en enlevant ses lunettes. Brooke vit alors le regard d'agacement qu'elle avait.

**Haley**: Ecoute Brooke, toi comme Lucas n'avez aucune idée de tout ce que sa trahison et sa relation avec Peyton a entraîné comme conséquences. Alors ne me parle pas d'une éventuelle réconciliation parce que je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qui s'est passé

**Brooke**: Si tu refuses de donner les raisons, forcément les choses ne pourront pas bouger.

**Haley**: Je ne veux pas que ça change, Je trouve ma vie très bien comme ça, en tout cas elle l'était jusqu'à la mort de Nathan. Tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver une vie, des plus normales, même si je sais que sans Nath' ce n'est pas possible. Tree Hill, Lucas, Peyton, tout ça c'est loin derrière et j'ai accepté de me replonger en partie dans ce passé pour toi. Je peux comprendre que tu aies besoin de connaître le passé de Nathan pour aller mieux. Mais ne m'oblige pas à pardonner à Lucas… s'il te plait.

Brooke la regarda un instant, comprenant qu'il était inutile de continuer à insister, et elle ne voulait surtout pas finir par froisser son amie. Elle hocha la tête puis elles restèrent un instant à regarder la tombe de Nathan. Après ça, elles rentrèrent toutes les deux chez Deb. Haley annonça qu'elle avait quelques coups de fils à passer.

Brooke en profita pour monter dans sa chambre et défaire les valises qu'Haley avait ramenées. Elle enleva quelques vêtements et sa main toucha soudain quelque chose de doux. Elle sortit l'objet et vit un adorable nounours blanc. Elle le regarda un instant puis revit le jour où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

_Brooke était dans la cuisine en train de préparer à manger. Nathan arriva derrière elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue._

_**Nathan**__: Tu as quelques minutes à m'accorder?_

_Brooke le regarda puis s'essuya les mains sur un torchon._

_**Brooke**__: Oui… _

_**Nathan**__: Je te trouve anxieuse depuis quelques jours…_

_Elle alla pour ouvrir la bouche._

_**Nathan**__: Laisse-moi finir. J'avais l'impression, que tu avais quelque chose à me dire mais que tu n'y arrivais pas. Je pense savoir ce que c'est._

_Il avait une main derrière le dos._

_**Nathan**__: J'ai trouvé un test de grossesse ce matin dans un tiroir. Visiblement positif._

_Elle ne sut quoi répondre. Il y eut un silence puis Nathan le brisa._

_**Nathan**__: Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit?_

_**Brooke**__: J'avais peur de ta réaction… Ton équipe monte en 1__ère__ division, je me suis dit que tu n'accueillerais pas forcément très bien l'idée d'un bébé qui vienne te prendre pas mal de temps._

_**Nathan**__: Brooke… Je te donne vraiment cette impression?_

_**Brooke**__: Je ne sais pas, ça fait 3 ans qu'on se connaît, on a décidé de se marier, mais on n'a jamais parlé d'un bébé… et…_

_**Nathan**__: Toi tu as envie d'un bébé?_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_**Brooke**__: Il y a ma carrière c'est vrai, mais… je t'aime et je sais que tu es l'homme de ma vie…_

_Il sourit, attendri par ce qu'elle venait de dire._

_**Nathan**__: Tant mieux, parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense. _

_Il lui tendit la peluche. Elle la regarda avec émotion. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il la prit dans ses bras._

_**Nathan**__: J'ai vraiment hâte de voir notre enfant venir au monde._

Elle s'adossa contre le mur et glissa par terre en pleurant. La vie sans lui devenait de plus en plus insoutenable pour Brooke. Haley arriva et vit Brooke effondrée. Elle s'approcha d'elle et s'accroupit face à elle. Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Haley**: Je sais qu'il te manque, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre.

**Brooke**: C'est trop dur Haley… je n'arriverai pas à vivre cette vie sans lui…

**Haley**: Bien sûre que si! Tu le feras pour ce bébé que tu portes et qui est l'enfant de Nathan… Brooke, c'est évident que tout ça ne sera pas facile pour toi… mais tu dois continuer à te battre quand même…

Brooke la regarda.

**Brooke**: Mais c'est tellement injuste! Nathan et moi on avait tout pour être heureux: on allait se marier, avoir un enfant. On avait des boulots qui nous plaisait et une vie qu'on adorait. Pourquoi on nous a pris ça?

Haley se sentit désarmée face à cette question. Que pouvait-elle répondre à cela alors qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas pourquoi on lui avait enlevé son meilleur ami.

**Haley**: Je ne sais pas… 

Elle prit Brooke dans ses bras et celle-ci pleura sur son épaule. A force d'entendre sa meilleure amie pleurer, Haley sentit à son tour les larmes envahir son visage. Après environ une demi-heure, Haley conseilla à Brooke de se reposer pour le bien du bébé. Elle accepta et Haley redescendit alors en se frottant les yeux au moment où on sonnait à la porte d'entrée.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait parler à Déborah.

**Voix**: Bonjour Déborah… Je ne vous dérange pas?

**Deb**: Non pas du tout.

**Voix**: Comment allez-vous?

**Deb**: Comme une mère qui vient de perdre son fils.

**Voix**: Je comprends…

Il y eut un silence. Haley sentait la colère monter.

**Deb**: Tu veux rentrer?

**Voix**: Oh heu… non… je voudrais voir Brooke.

Là s'en fut trop pour Haley. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte et se plaça devant la grande blonde qui sembla surprise de voir le visage d'Haley si haineux. Haley ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bien Peyton qui avait osé venir ici. La jeune fille se sentit mal à l'aise.

**Peyton**: Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici Haley…

**Haley**: Oh, je te gène pour parler à Brooke peut-être?

**Peyton**: Non pas du tout… j'avais juste quelque chose à lui dire au sujet de Lucas…

**Haley**: Lucas? Brooke n'a pas la tête à entendre vos petits soucis elle est bien trop occupée à essayer de se remettre de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait!

**Peyton**: Je reviendrai plus tard…

Elle alla pour s'en aller.

**Haley**: Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir Peyton! Ne rentrez pas dans la vie de Brooke pour la gâcher comme vous avez gâché celle de Nathan! 

Peyton se retourna visiblement beaucoup moins enclin à rester calme.

**Peyton**: Ecoute Haley! Lucas et moi on est tombés amoureux, je n'allais quand même pas faire ma vie avec Nathan alors que c'est son frère que j'aimais… Je suis désolée qu'il en ait souffert vraiment… Mais Lucas se sent assez coupable sans que toi ou Brooke veniez remuer le couteau dans la plaie…

Haley fit la fille faussement compréhensive.

**Haley**: Oh pauvre Lucas… vraiment c'est horrible que la femme qui porte l'enfant de son frère ose lui dire qu'il est trop tard pour se faire pardonner… Tu l'excuseras auprès de Lucas. C'est vrai de quel droit elle ose dire ça? Elle n'est que la femme qui allait épouser l'homme qui a une époque t'aimait comme un fou et qui avait une confiance aveugle en son frère.

Peyton la regarda en hochant la tête en signe de refus.

**Peyton**: Tu sais Haley, tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur… Mais Nathan et toi avez fait de cette histoire le drame de votre vie… C'est votre choix… et si tu veux continuer à être malheureuse et haineuse, fait comme tu veux… Mais je ne te laisserai pas rendre Lucas comme toi en le faisant culpabiliser pour quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a si longtemps…

Elle s'en alla sous le regard plein de colère de Haley. La jeune fille referma la porte et croisa le regard plein de reproches de Déborah.

**Deb**: Elle a raison tu sais, tu ne devrais pas continuer à leur en vouloir ainsi… Surtout maintenant que Nathan n'est plus là.

**Haley**: Je ne trahirai pas ses convictions sous prétexte qu'il n'est plus là.

**Deb**: Je suis sûre que Nathan n'avait pas ce genre de convictions…

**Haley**: Tu n'en sais rien Déborah… Tu n'étais pas auprès de lui quand il allait mal… Quand il repensait à son frère…

Déborah sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux face à ce reproche.

**Deb**: Tu as raison Haley, je n'étais pas là…

Elle s'en alla alors en pleurant. Haley ferma les yeux en réalisant à quel point elle avait été dur avec elle. Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard se posa sur Brooke assise en haut de l'escalier et qui lui jetait à son tour un regard plein de reproches. Haley sortit et alla se promener. Sans le réaliser, elle atterrit devant son ancienne maison. Elle regarda la fenêtre du haut et se mit à penser.

_Haley était assise sur son lit en pleurant. Elle était revenue tard de la fête de l'école . Elle ne savait plus vraiment à quelle heure. En faite toute cette soirée était floue. Nathan entra dans sa chambre visiblement de très bonne humeur._

_**Nathan**__: Salut ma belle…_

_Il vit que son amie pleurait._

_**Nathan**__: Hales? Ca ne va pas?_

_Elle essuya ses larmes._

_**Haley**__: Si…_

_Il s'assit à ses côtés._

_**Nathan**__: Allez dit-moi ce qu'il y a…_

_**Haley**__: Il n'y a rien. N'insiste pas Nath' s'il te plait._

_Elle se leva et prit un mouchoir. Il baissa la tête._

_**Nathan**__: C'est Luc? Il n'a pas encore remarqué que…_

_Il s'arrêta en voyant le regard de la jeune fille. Il vit immédiatement qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose._

_**Nathan**__: Haley?_

_Elle releva les yeux vers lui, mais son regard était fuyant._

_**Haley**__: Tu devrais aller parler à Lucas…_

_**Nathan**__: Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Luc?_

_**Haley**__: Va lui demander ce qu'il faisait hier soir…_

_Il la regarda et comprenant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien, il lui fit un bisou sur le front et sortit._

Haley essuya la larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé ne pas être allée à cette fête. Parfois elle se demandait si elle avait bien fait d'entraîner Nathan dans sa rancune envers Lucas. Elle aurait tellement préféré que tout ceci se passe autrement. Que Lucas ne trahisse pas son frère, que ce soir là il la sauve. Elle resta un long moment ici, à regarder cette maison dans laquelle elle avait vécu tant de souvenirs. Elle revint de longues heures après chez Déborah et s'excusa après d'elle en lui assurant que jamais Nathan n'avait fait le moindre reproche sur elle. Puis elle monta et alla trouver Brooke qui était en train de ranger ses vêtements dans l'armoire. Elle regarda Haley rentrer et s'asseoir sur le lit avec la mine de quelqu'un qui avait quelque chose à dire mais qui n'osait pas. Brooke fit comme si de rien n'était, attendant qu'Haley parle.

**Haley**: Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut?

**Brooke**: Oui, je te remercie de m'avoir tout ramené.

**Haley**: De rien.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Au bout de quelques minutes Haley finit par le briser.

**Haley**: Tu penses que j'ai été dur tout à l'heure?

Brooke se retourna.

**Brooke**: Avec Déborah ou avec Peyton?

**Haley**: Deb…

**Brooke**: Oui je trouve que tu as été très dure avec elle… et avec Peyton aussi d'ailleurs.

**Haley**: Je me suis excusée auprès de Déborah… 

**Brooke**: C'est bien… Et auprès de Peyton?

Haley la regarda.

**Haley**: Je ne m'excuserai pas… Elle n'avait pas à venir ici se plaindre pour Lucas… C'est égoïste…

**Brooke**: Pourquoi?

**Haley**: Tu viens de perdre l'homme que tu aimais et moi mon meilleur ami… Peyton et Lucas pourraient au moins supporter leurs petits malheurs…

**Brooke**: Lucas a perdu son frère… Il a certainement autant droit au chagrin que nous.

**Haley**: Pour ce qu'il en avait à faire de Nathan…

**Brook**e: C'est là où tu trompes Haley… il est malheureux depuis votre dispute.

**Haley**: Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?

**Brooke**: Il me l'a dit…

Elle alla pour la couper mais Brooke ne la laissa pas faire.

**Brooke**: Karen le dit aussi et Peyton… Je ne pense pas qu'elles l'ont inventé.

**Haley**: Je sais que tu vas encore me demander de t'expliquer, mais je ne peux pas alors, prend juste ce conseil: Quoi qu'ils fassent, quoi qu'ils disent, pour Peyton et Lucas, il n'y a qu'eux qui compte… Je sais que je ne t'empêcherai pas d'apprendre à les connaître si tu en as envie, mais garde toujours en tête ce que je viens de te dire…

Brooke la regarda avec compréhension.

**Brooke**: Donc tu ne m'en voudras pas d'aller voir Peyton pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait me dire?

Haley sourit avec tristesse.

**Haley**: Non…

Brooke vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

**Brooke**: Je t'adore Haley James… Pour ce que tu es, pour l'amour que tu avais pour Nathan et pour le fait que tu veilles sur moi.

Haley sentit une larme rouler sur sa joue.

**Haley**: Tu es comme ma sœur non?

Brooke sourit, essuya la larme d'Haley et la prit dans ses bras.

Haley repartit quelques jours plus tard. Un après-midi, Brooke appela Peyton sur le numéro qui était dans l'annuaire et lui donna rendez-vous au café de Karen. Elle arriva la première, salua Karen et s'installa à une table pour attendre Peyton. 

**Karen**: Comment va le bébé?

**Brooke**: Bien, même si je ne le sens pas encore bouger… mais j'ai appelé la gynéco elle dit que c'est normal. J'entame tout juste le quatrième mois.

**Karen**: Tu continues à être suivi par un gynéco de là-bas?

**Brooke**: Non, c'est en attendant de recevoir le dossier… Ca ne devrait plus tarder.

Peyton entra à ce moment là.

**Peyton**: Bonjour Karen…

**Karen**: Salut Peyton, ça va?

**Peyton**: Oui… Bonjour Brooke.

**Brooke**: Bonjour.

Brooke l'invita à s'asseoir et Karen s'en alla pour les laisser parler après leur avoir servi un café.

**Brooke**: Je te remercie d'être venu.

**Peyton**: C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir appeler… Après ce que Haley m'a dit, je pensais que…

**Brooke**: Haley ne prend pas les décisions pour moi. C'est vrai que quand tu es venu ça n'allait pas fort, c'est aussi pour ça que Haley n'a pas été tendre.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton**: Haley est très agressive de nature…

Brooke préféra ne pas répondre à cette affirmation, ce que Peyton comprit. Elle changea donc de sujet.

**Peyton**: J'étais venue te parler de Lucas et de la conversation que vous avez eu l'autre soir au terrain de basket.

Brooke attendit qu'elle continue.

**Peyton**: Quand je suis venue le voir après, il était abattu. Tu sais Brooke, Lucas s'en veut terriblement depuis le départ de Nathan et Haley. Il a failli de nombreuses fois tout quitter pour aller les voir et s'excuser.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi il ne l'a pas fait?

**Peyton**: Parce que Nathan a été très clair: «Pour moi tu n'existes plus et si tu oses tenter de m'approcher je te mettrai mon poing dans la figure ». Je crois que cette mise en garde ne soulevait aucun doute non?

**Brooke**: Nathan n'était pas violent…

**Peyton**: Sauf quand il s'agissait de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Peyton**: J'ai aussi empêché Lucas de contacter Nathan…

Brooke regarda Peyton qui avait les yeux baissés.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi? 

Peyton la regarda avec une sorte de culpabilité dans les yeux.

**Peyton**: Parce que j'avais peur de le perdre… Tu aurais connu Nathan, Haley et Lucas à l'époque où ils étaient encore tous les trois amis, tu aurais compris ma peur. Il n'y avait de place pour personne…

**Brooke**: Nathan t'en a bien faite une non?

**Peyton**: Non, pas vraiment. Oui il était amoureux de moi, mais ça restait quand même Haley et Lucas avant tout. Je crois qu'inconsciemment c'est pour ça que je suis tombée amoureuse de Lucas et pas de Nathan.

**Brooke**: Ca veut dire que Lucas tenait moins à l'amitié que Nathan?

**Peyton**: Non, ça veut juste dire que Lucas était plus mûr et qu'il avait compris qu'ils ne construiraient rien en s'enfermant dans leur amitié. Et puis je crois qu'au fond, Lucas m'aimait plus que Nathan.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi tu n'as pas quitté Nathan pour sortir avec Lucas alors?

**Peyton**: Tout ça c'est passé très vite… On repoussait sans cesse le moment de lui dire parce que Lucas savait qu'on avait déjà passé la limite de l'impardonnable. Néanmoins, il était prévu qu'on aille lui dire ensemble. Seulement, après le bal, quelqu'un a dû dire à Nathan qu'on était tous les deux ce soir là, parce qu'il est venu voir Lucas et a demandé des explications. Lucas a été pris de court et voilà.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça Peyton?

**Peyton**: Parce que tu dois comprendre ce qui s'est passé avant de porter un jugement sur tout ça et de dire des choses à Lucas qui lui font mal. Il est très malheureux en ce moment. La mort de Nathan l'a anéanti et le fait que toi et Haley pensiez qu'il s'en fiche, lui fait encore plus de mal.

**Brooke**: Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il s'en fichait…

**Peyton**: Non mais tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas droit aux remords puisqu'il n'a rien fait pour arranger ça du vivant de Nathan.

**Brooke**: Il se posait en victime… je sais que je n'ai pas été tendre avec lui, mais je crois que tout le monde à ses tords dans cette histoire, et j'avais l'impression qu'il rejetait toutes les fautes sur Haley et Nathan… 

**Peyton**: C'est bien ça le problème, c'est sur lui qu'il rejette toutes les fautes depuis sept ans. Brooke, je sais que c'est beaucoup te demander, mais est-ce que tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour l'aider 

Brooke fronça les sourcils.

**Brooke**: En quoi penses-tu que je puisse l'aider?

**Peyton**: Peut-être en lui parlant et en essayant de convaincre Haley d'écouter ce qu'il a à dire.

**Brooke**: J'ai déjà essayé de convaincre Haley, mais elle m'a fait comprendre qu'elle ne pouvait pas pardonner à Lucas.

Peyton hocha la tête, les larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux.

**Peyton**: Je m'en veux terriblement de cette situation si douloureuse.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi?

**Peyton**: Tout ça c'est de ma faute… si je ne m'étais pas immiscée entre eux, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Peyton. Brooke se pencha vers elle et lui prit la main.

**Brooke**: Ne dis pas ça… comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ils devaient tous grandir et se sortir un peu de cette amitié pour s'ouvrir à d'autres personnes.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke**: Nathan devait être très amoureux de toi pour en vouloir à ce point à son frère…

Peyton leva les yeux vers elle.

**Peyton**: Non, je crois plutôt qu'il aimait énormément son frère et qu'il n'a pas supporté sa trahison. Brooke, on était jeunes… je suis sûre que ce que Nathan a vécu avec moi était une vaste plaisanterie à côté de votre histoire… et comme je te dis, c'est la trahison qu'il n'a pas supporté, pas le fait de me perdre.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Parle-moi de Nathan tel qu'il était quand vous étiez ensemble.

Peyton eut un léger sourire en repensant à cette époque.

_**Nathan**__: Bonjour ma puce…_

_Peyton releva la tête du dessin qu'elle était en train de faire avec un léger sourire triste._

_**Peyton**__: Salut._

_Il s'assit à côté d'elle._

_**Nathan**__: Encore un dessin qui représente la souffrance? Quand vas-tu dessiner des gens heureux?_

_**Peyton**__: Le bonheur c'est trop éphémère, quand tu es heureux, tu peux être sûr que l'instant d'après quelque chose de terrible va te tomber dessus…_

_Il sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Et que crois-tu qu'il va t'arriver si tu t'amuses avec moi, Haley et Lucas ce soir à la fête de fin d'année?_

_Elle le regarda avec des yeux sombres, des larmes menaçant de couler._

_**Peyton**__: J'en sais rien Nathan… Ce que j'espère c'est que ce n'est pas toi ou quelqu'un d'autre qui va en pâtir…_

_Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette réponse. Il alla pour dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha en l'embrassant._

**Peyton**: Il était formidable… bien que, comme je te l'ai dit, il était plus présent pour ses amis que pour moi. Je ne le méritais pas… pas après ce que je lui ai fait.

**Brooke**: Il y a un tel gâchis dans toute cette histoire…

Peyton approuva d'un hochement de tête.

**Peyton**: Je suis bien d'accord avec toi…

Elles restèrent encore un peu à discuter avant que Brooke annonce qu'elle devait rentrer.


	9. Chapter 9

Quand elle fut rentrée chez Deb, Brooke trouva une lettre sur son lit. Une lettre de la gynécologue. Elle la prit et l'ouvrit. Elle saisit les photos de la première échographie qu'elle avait faite un mois auparavant. Elle caressa une des images avec un sourire triste aux lèvres tout en laissant vagabonder son esprit.

_Nathan faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'échographie en attendant que la gynéco revienne. Brooke était allongée sur la table, une main derrière le cou._

_**Brooke**__: Nath' arrête, ton stress va atteindre le bébé._

_Il s'arrêta et sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Je suis tellement impatient de le voir…_

_Brooke sourit._

_**Brooke**__: Moi aussi, mais ton impatience me tape sur les nerfs._

_Elle tendit la main vers lui. Il la regarda, saisit la main de sa fiancée et s'assit sur le tabouret à côté d'elle._

_**Nathan**__: Tu te rends compte qu'on va devenir parents toi et moi…_

_**Brooke**__: Oui, et je trouve ça formidable._

_**Nathan**__: Qui aurait cru que le petit basketteur que j'étais quand je suis arrivé à Los Angeles aimerait assez fort une femme pour créer une vie avec elle._

_Elle lui serra la main, il la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa. La gynéco rentra à ce moment là. Nathan se leva pour lui laisser la place._

_**Gynéco**__: Bonjour Brooke._

_**Brooke**__: Bonjour Dr… je vous présente Nathan Scott le père du bébé._

_La gynéco serra la main de Nathan._

_**Gynéco**__: Ravie de vous rencontrer Nathan…_

_**Nathan**__: C'est réciproque._

_La gynéco s'assit sur le tabouret et releva le maillot de Brooke pour y appliquer un gel. Elle alluma ensuite un petit écran et regarda le couple._

_**Gynéco**__: Prêts à faire connaissance avec votre enfant?_

_Brooke et Nathan échangèrent un regard._

_**Nathan**__: Oui, impatients même…_

_La gynécologue plaça donc la sonde contre le ventre de Brooke et un battement rapide se fit entendre. Nathan sembla surpris._

_**Nathan**__: Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

_**Gynéco**__: Le cœur du bébé… Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un rythme parfaitement normal pour un bébé._

_Nathan et Brooke se tenaient toujours la main tandis que la gynéco leur montrait les différentes parties du corps du bébé. _

_**Nathan**__: Comment vous arrivez à distinguer tout ça?_

_La gynéco sourit._

_**Gynéco**__: C'est mon boulot… je sais pour l'instant on dirait plus un petit Haricot qu'autre chose, mais on est tous passés par là…_

_Nathan et Brooke sourirent. Puis le jeune homme afficha un regard tendre en regardant l'écran._

_**Nathan**__: Je l'aime déjà… mon haricot._

_Brooke éclata de rire puis caressa la joue de Nathan._

_**Brooke**__: Tu sais que je suis folle de toi Nathan Scott…_

_Il la regarda en souriant, lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis regarda à nouveau l'écran avec un regard plein de joie et d'émotion. Brooke était elle aussi émue par l'air attachant de l'homme qu'elle aimait._

Comme lorsqu'elle se rappelait tous les moments passés avec Nathan, Brooke s'effondra en larmes. Bon sang qu'elle était dur la vie sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. Surtout qu'avant cet accident tout paraissait tellement parfait. Brooke resta une bonne heure, allongée sur son lit à pleurer. Puis elle alla faire sa visite quotidienne à Nathan. Elle resta un peu à lui parler avant de prendre le chemin du retour.

Lucas était sur le terrain à jouer au basket. Il dribblait puis shootait, inlassablement. Le basket lui manquait beaucoup depuis qu'il avait dû tout arrêter. Plus encore, c'était le fait de jouer avec Nathan qui lui manquait terriblement. En faite son frère lui manquait tant depuis qu'il était parti sept ans plus tôt. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que les choses se passent ainsi?

_Lucas s'était levé tôt malgré l'heure tardive à laquelle la fête s'était terminée. Il ne cessait de penser à cet instant où il devrait avouer à Nathan ce qu'il se passait entre lui et Peyton. Il était pourtant loin de se douter que cette conversation était sur le point d'arriver. Nathan arriva derrière lui les mains dans les poches. Lucas se tourna et le vit._

_**Lucas**__: Déjà levé?_

_**Nathan**__: Pas encore couché tu veux dire…_

_Lucas regarda sa montre: 10 heures du matin._

_**Lucas**__: Qu'est-ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant?_

_**Nathan**__: J'ai raccompagné Peyton… j'ai mis du temps à la trouver déjà… bizarrement elle a passé toute sa soirée loin de moi… _

_Lucas se sentit très mal._

_**Nathan**__: Et après j'ai été voir Haley… elle était en pleurs…_

_**Lucas**__: Qu'est-ce qu'elle a?_

_**Nathan**__: Je n'en sais rien, elle a refusé de me le dire…_

_Il regarda le panier._

_**Nathan**__: Enfin, des conversations que j'ai eu avec les filles, j'ai saisi juste un truc… que t'avais quelque chose à me dire._

_Nathan fixa son frère essayant de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Lucas baissa les yeux sans répondre._

_**Nathan**__: Tu étais où hier soir Lucas?_

_Lucas releva la tête vers son frère et comprit que le moment était venu de tout dire._

_**Lucas**__: Nath' avant que je te dise quoique se soit il faut que tu me promettes d'écouter mes explications jusqu'au bout._

_**Nathan**__: Bien sûre, tu sais que j'ai toujours été à l'écoute de ce que tu a à dire…_

_Lucas se mit à faire les cents pas, cherchant ses mots. Comment annoncer à son frère qu'on désirait sa petite amie depuis quelques semaines? Nathan attendit, anxieux devant la mine songeuse de Lucas. Enfin il s'arrêta et lui fit face, à bonne distance, craignant une réaction violente._

_**Lucas**__: Hier soir j'étais avec Peyton…_

_Lucas songea qu'il n'aurait pas du commencer ainsi, mais trop tard. Nathan fronça les sourcils, sentant au fond de lui ce mauvais pressentiment s'affirmer de plus en plus. Il ne dit rien, ayant promis à son frère de l'écouter jusqu'au bout._

_**Lucas**__: Tu me reprochais récemment de m'éloigner de toi, d'Haley, de notre amitié… tu avais raison, mais ce n'est pas parce que je suis nostalgique des moments qu'on passait tous les trois avant que tu ne sortes avec Peyton… c'est parce que… ça me fait mal de vous voir ensemble elle et toi._

_Nathan ne broncha pas._

_**Lucas**__: Je sais que ça va te paraître difficile à comprendre ce que je vais te dire, mais… je suis tombé amoureux d'elle…_

_Nathan serra les poings ce que Lucas ne manqua pas de remarquer._

_**Lucas**__: Avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit il faut que tu saches que je l'aime autant, si ce n'est plus que toi tu l'aimes…_

_Cette fois Nathan ne put empêcher ses pensées d'être exprimées._

_**Nathan**__: Que peux-tu savoir de l'amour que je lui porte?_

_**Lucas**__: Moi j'ai vu qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Nath', elle et moi on s'aime et je sais que c'est horrible, mais je ne peux pas continuer à la laisser te faire croire que tout va bien. _

_Nathan commença à sentir la colère l'envahir._

_**Lucas**__: Ca fait des semaines qu'on retient notre désir, notre envie d'être ensemble parce que… parce que je ne veux pas te trahir mais… je ne peux plus. C'est ce qu'on a compris hier soir._

_**Nathan**__: Tu as couché avec elle?_

_**Lucas**__: Non…_

_**Nathan**__: Ne me mens pas Lucas._

_**Lucas**__: On a failli mais on ne l'a pas fait parce qu'on ne voulait pas te trahir._

_Nathan se retourna, pour que Lucas ne voie pas les traits de son visage se durcir et ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Puis il fit de nouveau face à Lucas en s'approchant de lui si vite que Lucas n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Nathan l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt._

_**Nathan**__: Tu crois que tu ne m'as pas trahi Lucas?_

_Lucas sembla paniquer._

_**Lucas**__: Non, Nath', je ne l'ai pas fait…_

_**Nathan**__: Alors tu penses que coucher avec elle aurait été pire que l'embrasser? Tu crois que l'aimer ne vaut pas une nuit avec elle dans mon dos c'est ça?_

_**Lucas**__: Nath'…_

_**Nathan**__: C'est que tu la comprends encore moins que tu ne le penses! Tu dis l'aimer hein? Sais-tu seulement que l'amour est au-delà du sexe? Sais-tu que la trahison d'un frère commence dés lors que tu convoites sa petite amie?_

_Lucas sentait les larmes lui venir aux yeux._

_**Lucas**__: Je suis désolé…_

_**Nathan**__: La ferme! Tes excuses je n'en veux pas mec!_

_Nathan le lâcha en le poussant et commença à s'en aller. Lucas lui courut après et se plaça devant lui._

_**Nathan**__: Ecartes-toi de mon chemin Lucas!_

_**Lucas**__: Non, Nath', je veux qu'on en parle, qu'on arrange les choses et que tout redevienne comme avant…_

_Nathan le regarda en fronçant les sourcils avec un air d'incompréhension._

_**Nathan**__: Que tout redevienne comme avant? Mais tu ne comprends pas! Rien ne redeviendra comme avant… pour moi tu n'existes plus dorénavant et si tu oses m'approcher, je te démolis c'est clair?_

_Nathan contourna son frère et s'en alla. Lucas le regarda faire, désemparé._

Lucas lança le ballon de basket de toutes ses forces contre le panier. Ce souvenir il le traînait depuis sept ans, lui rappelant chaque jour à quel point il se détestait d'avoir fait ça à son frère. Et aujourd'hui tout devenait tellement plus dur, car il savait qu'il n'aurait plus aucune chance de se racheter. Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une silhouette au ventre arrondi et à la chevelure brune l'observait. Le ballon roula jusqu'à ses pieds. Elle le saisit et s'approcha du jeune homme dont le visage était inondé de larmes. Quand il la vit, il essuya ses yeux.

**Lucas**: Je ne t'avais pas vu…

**Brooke**: Je m'en suis doutée.

Elle lui lança le ballon qu'il rattrapa.

**Brook****e**: Tout va bien?

Il sourit avec amertume.

**Lucas**: Ouais, tout baigne… de toute façon je n'ai pas le droit de me plaindre non? J'ai fait mon propre malheur…

**Brooke**: Je tenais à m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour Lucas.

Il la regarda, un peu étonné. Elle lui indiqua le banc.

**Brooke**: On s'assoit? J'ai à te parler…

Il hocha la tête et la suivit. Ils s'assirent côte à côte.

**Brooke**: Peyton a dû te dire qu'on avait discuté elle et moi.

**Lucas**: Non, je ne l'ai pas vu. Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

**Brooke**: Elle m'a parlé un peu de toi, de ce que tu as vécu pendant 7sept ans. 

Elle le regarda un instant.

**Brooke**: Tu comprends, pendant trois ans je n'ai entendu parlé de toi qu'en de rares, très rares occasions, et les propos qui étaient dit n'étaient pas…

**Lucas**: Flatteurs…

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: J'étais loin de me douter qu'à l'autre bout du pays le frère de Nathan souffrait à ce point. Parce qu'en te voyant ce soir Lucas j'ai compris que Peyton disait vrai… tu es rongé par la culpabilité…

Il la regarda les larmes aux yeux. Puis regarda le panier. Elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke**: Et je suis vraiment désolée de savoir que jamais Nathan et toi ne vous réconcilierez… Pourtant je voudrais faire quelque chose pour toi, pour t'aider…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Pourquoi?

**Brooke**: Parce que… tu es l'oncle de l'enfant que je porte et que je suis persuadée qu'au fond de lui, Nathan aurait voulu que tu partages la vie de ce bébé et aussi la sienne, même s'il était trop fier pour l'avouer.

Une larme coula sur le visage de Lucas.

**Lucas**: Il me manque tellement…. Quand il est parti, j'ai eu l'impression de perdre une partie de moi.

Il éclata en sanglot. Brooke le serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke**: Je comprends ta peine tu sais, même s'il était entré dans ma vie depuis moins longtemps.

Il s'écarta d'elle en essuyant ses larmes.

**Lucas**: Tu sais je commence vraiment à comprendre pourquoi mon frère est tombé amoureux de toi.

Brooke se sentit un peu gêné, ce que Lucas remarqua.

**Lucas**: Je ne te drague pas rassure-toi… je suis fou amoureux de Peyton, ça ne changera jamais.

Elle hocha la tête.

**Lucas**: Contrairement à ce que pense Haley, je ne suis pas tombé amoureux de Peyton parce qu'elle était la petite amie de Nathan. Au contraire, au début je l'ai repoussée et c'est pour ça que pendant un moment je me suis éloigné d'eux.

**Brooke**: Haley a l'air d'avoir beaucoup de mal à digérer tout ça.

Il hocha la tête.

**Lucas**: Tu sais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal par rapport à Haley?

**Brooke**: Non.

**Lucas**: Elle est partie comme ça, sans rien me dire. Elle ne m'a pas laissé une seule chance de m'expliquer. Elle n'a pas laissé une seule chance à notre amitié, elle a juste préféré Nathan.

**Brooke**: Je crois que Haley a des raisons très personnelles de t'en vouloir, autres que cette histoire entre Peyton, Nathan et toi.

Il la regarda intrigué.

**Lucas**: Elle t'a dit quoi?

**Brooke**: Non… Mais ça a l'air sérieux.

Il sembla soudain très songeur.

**Brooke**: Si tu as l'occasion, essayes de comprendre, je pense que quand tu sauras, tu pourras tenter d'arranger les choses…

**Lucas**: Faudrait-il encore qu'elle me laisse l'approcher…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Je vais essayer de régler ça… ok?

Elle se leva.

**Brooke**: Je vais rentrer.

Lucas releva la tête vers elle.

**Lucas**: Ca te dirait qu'on se voit de temps en temps… pour parler de Nathan. J'aimerai que tu me parles de ce qu'il était devenu, et si tu veux, moi je te parlerai de ce qu'il était à l'adolescence.

**Brooke** sourit: J'adorerais… A bientôt.

**Lucas**: Oui.

Elle s'éloigna avant qu'il ne l'appelle.

**Lucas**: Brooke… Merci.

Elle sourit et rentra chez Déborah.


	10. Chapter 10

Quand Brooke était occupée, son esprit semblait laisser un peu de repos à son cœur en ne lui envoyant pas des souvenirs de Nathan, mais dés lors qu'elle se retrouvait seule, Brooke avait l'impression que son cœur lui était arraché. Nathan lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus et le fait de s'immerger dans le passé de son fiancé n'aidait pas vraiment à apaiser son chagrin. Haley avait raison, ce n'était pas ici qu'elle oublierait, mais Brooke avait trop besoin de découvrir l'homme qu'elle aimait, tout du moins de découvrir son passé. Après plusieurs nuits passées à faire des cauchemars et plusieurs jours à ne cesser de pleurer, Brooke eut besoin de parler. Haley n'ayant pas prévu de rentrer avant plusieurs jours, elle prit la décision d'appeler Lucas pour qu'ils se rejoignent sur le terrain de basket. Elle arriva quelques minutes avant lui et s'assit sur le banc. Il s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas**: Salut…

Il vit ses jolis yeux noisette rougis par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser. Il s'assit à côté d'elle.

**Lucas**: Ca ne va pas?

**Brooke**: Non, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas qui appeler.

**Lucas**: Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas?

Elle s'effondra en larmes.

**Brooke**: Il y a que je me sens seule et que Haley et Nathan me manquent et que je ne vois pas comment continuer à vivre sans l'homme que j'aime. Je pense chaque jour à cet enfant que je porte et je me demande comment je vais faire pour l'élever, seule et aussi ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire quand il me posera des questions sur son papa…

Il lui prit la main.

**Lucas**: Eh, tu lui diras tout simplement que son père était un homme formidable mais qu'il avait la fâcheuse manie d'adorer tout ce qui était dangereux.

Brooke releva les yeux vers Lucas.

**Brooke**: Alors il était déjà comme ça étant jeune?

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas**: Oh oui, Nathan adorait le danger. J'essayais sans cesse de le raisonner en lui disant que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, le basket se serrait fini pour lui. Mais ça ne changeait rien.

Brooke se remit à pleurer.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi il m'a laissé?

**Lucas**: Il ne t'a pas laissé… pas intentionnellement du moins.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle laissa éclater sa peine et au bout de quelques minutes, ses larmes s'atténuèrent. Elle releva la tête.

**Brooke**: Je suis désolée, je te connais à peine et me voilà qui pleure dans tes bras.

Il sourit.

**Lucas**: Il ne tient qu'à nous de remédier à cette situation.

Il lui tendit la main.

**Lucas**: Je suis Lucas Scott, j'ai 25 ans et je suis écrivain…

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

**Brooke**: Ecrivain?

**Lucas**: Oui… comme mon cœur m'a empêché de faire du sport, je m'en suis servi pour assouvir ma deuxième passion.

**Brooke**: Et qu'est-ce que tu écris?

**Lucas**: En ce moment? J'écris la vie d'un gars qui perd son frère qu'il n'a pas vu depuis des années…

**Brooke**: Une autobiographie?

**Lucas**: Pas vraiment… je n'ai pas encore la prétention d'avoir une vie assez importante pour la raconter dans un livre.

**Brooke**: Toutes les vies sont importantes…

**Lucas**: Ouais, mais j'ai trop peur que mes fans me détestent s'ils savent que ce roman est une partie de ce que je suis.

**Brooke**: Tu n'auras qu'à leur décrire l'autre partie également… celle qui raconte tout l'amour que tu portes à la fille qui était autrefois la petite amie de ton frère. Tu sais au fond, Nath' et moi on devrait te remercier. S'il n'avait pas quitté Tree Hill pour venir à Los Angeles, on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

**Lucas**: Comment vous vous êtes connu?

Elle le lui raconta, peu à peu, Brooke semblait retrouver de nouveau cet état d'esprit qui l'empêchait de pleurer. Lucas sourit.

**Lucas**: Dans la rue, en faisant mine qu'il est timide… ça ne m'étonne pas de lui…

**Brooke**: Pourquoi c'était sa méthode de drague?

**Lucas**: Non, mais quand on avait 12 ans, on regardait tout un tas de film pour voir comment les gars draguaient. Il a vu ça dans un de ces films, je ne sais plus lequel… mais il m'a dit «tu verras, un jour moi aussi je trouverai une jolie fille qui tombera dans mes bras ainsi»

Elle sourit.

**Brooke**: Moi qui avais cru sincèrement qu'il était nul en drague.

Lucas éclata de rire.

**Lucas**: Il l'était quand même!

Elle cessa de sourire.

**Brooke**: Merci Lucas… grâce à toi ça va beaucoup mieux.

**Lucas**: C'est normal, après notre conversation de l'autre jour, j'allais mieux aussi.

Elle sourit.

**Lucas**: Et toi? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu fais?

**Brooke**: Je suis styliste. J'ai ouvert ma propre boite à Los Angeles… avec l'aide de Nathan.

_Nathan guidait Brooke en lui cachant les yeux._

_**Brooke**__: Où tu m'emmènes?_

_**Nathan**__: Patience, encore deux petites minutes…_

_Il s'arrêta._

_**Nathan**__: Vas-y, tu peux ouvrir les yeux._

_Elle s'exécuta et découvrit une énorme pièce avec une grande baie qui illuminait tout._

_**Brooke**__: Qu'est-ce que…? On est où Nathan?_

_**Nathan**__: Dans les nouveaux locaux de Davis design… ou un nom qui sonne encore mieux._

_Elle fronça les sourcils pour montrer qu'elle ne comprenait pas._

_**Nathan**__: C'est ton nouvel atelier de couture… j'adore te voir dessiner et créer dans notre appartement, mais ton talent mérite des locaux bien plus grand… et beaucoup plus de considération alors… j'ai acheté ce loft pour ta nouvelle société._

_Elle ouvrit grand la bouche._

_**Brooke**__: Nathan, tu es complètement fou._

_Il sourit en hochant la tête._

_**Nathan**__: Non, je ne suis pas fou. Mon banquier m'a conseillé d'investir mon argent dans quelque chose en quoi je crois… et je crois en toi et en ton talent Brooke Davis. Je sais que tu feras de cet endroit un super atelier de couture et que ta société sera bientôt hyper connue._

_Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Il s'approcha d'elle._

_**Nathan**__: C'est ma contribution à ta réussite._

_**Brooke**__: Je ne sais pas quoi dire… _

_Une larme coula sur sa joue, Nathan l'essuya._

_**Nathan**__: Dis-moi juste si ça te plait._

_Elle sourit._

_**Brooke**__: J'adore cet endroit Nath'._

_Il sourit à son tour._

_**Nathan**__: Alors c'est tout ce que je voulais._

_Elle le prit dans ses bras._

_**Brooke**__: Merci…_

**Brooke**: C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu ouvrir ma boîte… Il a fait tellement pour moi.

Lucas baissa les yeux.

**Lucas**: Il était tellement généreux.

**Brooke**: Oui… 

Ils échangèrent un regard.

**Lucas**: Et ta société marche bien?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Oui… actuellement c'est mon ami David qui la gère, c'est l'un de mes meilleurs couturiers. En faite tu sais ce qui est le plus terrible?

Il secoua la tête pour dire que non.

**Brooke**: Cette société et ma vie en Californie, tout ce qui a fait mon bonheur quand Nathan était en vie, ça ne m'intéresse plus. Plus rien n'a d'importance s'il n'est pas là pour partager ça avec moi.

Il la regarda, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais ne pouvant accepter d'entendre de telles choses.

**Lucas**: Il y a quand même votre enfant…

**Brooke**: Je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux avec une mère comme moi…

**Lucas**: Pourquoi?

**Brooke**: Parce qu'une partie de moi est morte avec Nathan. J'essaie de faire bonne figure, mais tout me paraît tellement vide…

Au moment même où elle prononçait ces mots, elle sentit un coup dans son ventre. Elle s'arrêta de parler, gardant la bouche ouverte et en mettant une main sur son ventre. Lucas se rendit compte que Brooke attendait. 

**Lucas**: Quoi?

Elle sourit.

**Brooke**: Le bébé a bougé…

Il la regarda. Elle sentit un deuxième coup de pied et attrapa alors la main de Lucas pour la poser sur son ventre. Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de sentir un second coup de pied. Lucas sourit.

**Lucas**: Ouah… on dirait bien que ce bébé est très agité.

Brooke avait le sourire aux lèvres.

**Brooke**: C'est la première fois que je le sens bouger…

**Lucas**: C'est vrai?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Lucas**: Alors je crois bien qu'il a voulu t'envoyer un signe: Il veut que sa maman arrête de dire qu'elle ne se sent pas capable de l'élever.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

**Brooke**: Ouais… je crois que tu as raison.

Ils se séparèrent après un long moment passé à discuter.

Haley revint quelques jours plus tard, profitant du peu de quelques jours entre deux concerts pour venir consoler son amie. Après de chaleureuses retrouvailles, les deux copines s'enfermèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Nathan pour discuter.

**Haley**: Alors quoi de neuf ma belle?

**Brooke**: Pas grand-chose…

Haley remarqua la tristesse de la jeune fille.

**Haley**: Et comment va ma nièce?

**Brooke**: Ou ton neveu…

Haley sourit.

**Brooke**: Et bien je l'ai senti bouger pour la première fois il y a à peine deux jours.

Haley fit un grand sourire.

**Haley**: Oh c'est vrai… 

Elle vint toucher le ventre de la future maman. Mais rien ne se passa.

**Brooke**: Je crois que le bébé dort là.

Haley retira sa main déçue.

**Haley**: Et dire que je n'étais même pas là.

**Brooke**: Ce n'est pas grave.

**Haley**: Si ça l'est, tu ne devrais pas être seule pour ces moments là…

Brooke baissa la tête, hésitant à dire à Haley la vérité. Elle décida qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien fait de mal en allant voir Lucas.

**Brooke**: Je n'étais pas seule…

Haley la regarda surprise.

**Brooke**: Lucas était avec moi.

La chanteuse sembla gênée.

**Haley**: Oh…

**Brooke**: Je t'avais dit que j'irais le voir Haley…

**Haley**: Bien sûre, je sais et je ne te reproche rien. J'aurais quand même préféré que ce soit en ma présence qu'il bouge.

Brooke s'approcha d'elle.

**Brooke**: Moi aussi.

Elle prit Haley dans ses bras. Puis Haley s'écarta et préféra changer de sujet

**Haley**: Au faite, pendant que j'y pense, j'ai retrouver la boite que tu voulais.

Elle alla fouiller dans le sac qu'elle n'avait pas encore pris la peine d'aller emmener dans la chambre d'amis. Elle se releva et tendit une boite blanche à Brooke. Celle-ci la prit avec délicatesse et regarda l'inscription dessus «Notre Mariage». Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, ce que Haley remarqua.

**Haley**: Brooke ça va aller?

Brooke ne quitta pas la boite des yeux.

**Brooke**: Et dire que je devrais être en train de choisir ma robe de mariée à l'heure qu'il est. Nath' et moi on a juste eu le temps de commencer à faire des listes et à feuilleter des catalogues…

Haley vint la serrer contre elle quand la jeune fille éclata en sanglot.

**Haley**: Je suis désolée…

Le téléphone de Haley se mit à sonner. La jeune le saisit pour regarder qui l'appelait.

**Haley**: C'est Tony… il rappellera…

Brooke s'essuya les yeux.

**Brooke**: Non, vas-y décroche, ça va aller…

**Haley**: Tu es sûre?

Elle hocha la tête et Haley décrocha. Elle alla dans le couloir pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.


	11. Chapter 11

Brooke s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit la boîte et vit tout un tas de papiers.. Elle regarda sa bague de fiançailles et repensa au jour où Nathan l'avait demandé en mariage: C'était sur la plage, après un bon dîner

_Ils se promenaient main dans la main sur la plage de Long beach, tenant leurs chaussures pour sentir le sable frais sous leurs pieds. La nuit était ni trop froide ni trop chaude, et le ciel sans nuage était plein d'étoiles._

_**Brooke**__: Ce restaurant était vraiment très bon… _

_**Nathan**__: Ouais._

_Nathan semblait ailleurs, ce que Brooke remarqua. _

_**Brooke**__: Eh beau brun, tu es avec laquelle de tes supportrices là?_

_Il la regarda et sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi qui hantes mes pensées…_

_**Brook**__**e**__: Ah oui? Et quelles genres de pensées je t'inspire actuellement?_

_Il s'arrêta, elle en fit autant. Devant sa mine déterminée, elle perdit son sourire._

_**Brooke**__: Ca a l'air sérieux… _

_**Nathan**__: Quoi?_

_**Brooke**__: Ce qui te trotte dans la tête. Laisse-moi deviner. _

_Elle se tourna vers la mer._

_**Brooke**__: Un garçon qui emmène sa petite amie dans un resto puis sur une plage avec un visage songeur, ça ne peut vouloir dire que peu de choses… soit tu vas m'annoncer que tu me quittes, soit que tu me trompes ou…_

_Elle se retourna vers lui et vit une bague dans l'écrin qu'il tenait._

_**Brooke**__: …tu vas me demander de t'épouser…_

_La fin de la phrase se perdit dans sa gorge, nouée par l'émotion. Il lui sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Aucun mec ne prend la peine d'inviter une fille au resto pour la quitter. _

_Elle tenta de sourire malgré l'émotion._

_**Brooke**__: Mais toi tu fais les choses si différemment des autres que ça aurait put être le cas._

_**Nathan**__: Alors j'espère que ma demande ne va pas te paraître trop banale…_

_Il s'agenouilla devant elle._

_**Nathan**__: J'exprime rarement mes sentiments… et avant toi, je croyais même que mon cœur ne pouvait plus rien ressentir de beau. Tu m'as prouvé le contraire. Ta joie, ta bonne humeur, ta beauté, ton sérieux, ta tendresse… tout ça à réveiller mon cœur alors que je le croyais anesthésier à jamais par les déceptions… Tu es mon amour, mon amie, mon amante et je voudrais aujourd'hui que tu deviennes en plus ma femme…_

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke._

_**Nathan**__: Accepte de partager le restant de tes jours avec moi et épouse-moi…_

_Elle semblait très émue. Il la regarda avec une étincelle d'espoir dans les yeux. Elle lui caressa la joue._

_**Brooke**__: C'est mon désir le plus cher…_

_Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras pour la faire tournoyer, ce qui fit rire Brooke. Il lui donna pleins de baisers dans le cou puis la reposa à terre et prit la bague pour la mettre au doigt de sa toute nouvelle fiancée. Il tremblait légèrement sous le coup de l'émotion. Elle le regarda en souriant._

_**Brooke**__: Je t'aime Nathan…_

_Il sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Je t'aime moi aussi…_

_Il mit ses deux mains sur les joues de Brooke et l'embrassa tendrement._

Brooke sentit les larmes envahirent ses joues et de colère elle lança la boîte contre l'armoire dans un cri de rage. Haley entendit le vacarme et annonça à son interlocuteur qu'elle le rappellerait, avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de trouver Brooke à genou, par terre, en pleurs. Elle s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

**Haley**: Brooke…

La jeune fille s'effondra en larmes. C'était la première fois qu'Haley la voyait pleurer ainsi. Son chagrin l'empêchait même parfois de respirer. Cela sembla durer des heures. Toutes les deux ignoraient totalement combien de temps elles avaient passés dans cette position, quand Brooke fut calmée. Elles s'assirent sur le lit et Haley prit la main de son amie.

**Haley**: On dirait que la douleur est de pire en pire…

Brooke essuya ses larmes.

**Brooke**: Ca l'est… il y a des moments où j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un est assis sur moi et qu'il m'empêche de respirer. C'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait petit à petit.

**Haley**: Je sais ce que tu veux dire, bien souvent, je voudrais que tout s'arrête et que l'on reparte en arrière pour pouvoir l'empêcher de prendre cette moto… seulement on ne peut pas… et toi plus que quiconque tu dois continuer à avancer pour cet enfant qui arrive…

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Je sais, mais quand je pense à cette vie qui se préparait pour nous, je n'arrive pas à envisager autre chose pour mon avenir… parce que la vie avec Nathan était sûrement la plus belle que j'aurais pu avoir.

**Haley**: Tu as sans doute raison, mais tu verras qu'avec le temps, les choses sembleront moins durs… laisse le temps faire son travail…

**Brooke**: Tu as raison.

Elle se leva.

**Brooke**: Je vais aller prendre un bain.

**Haley**: Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Brooke sortit et Haley alla pour en faire autant quand elle aperçut une photo parmi les papiers étalés que Brooke avaient jetés. Elle la prit et vit un cliché les représentant tous les trois. Une légende en dessous indiquait «Haley la demoiselle d'honneur de Brooke».

_La sonnette retentit alors qu'Haley dormait profondément. Elle mit un certain temps à réagir, mais la personne n'arrêtait pas de sonner._

_**Haley**__: C'est bon! J'arriiiiiiiiiiiive!_

_Elle ouvrit la porte et découvrit Nathan et Brooke derrière. Celui-ci rentra en entraînant Brooke avec lui qui fit une grimace d'excuse à Haley._

_**Nathan**__: Tu dormais?_

_Haley referma la porte et regarda l'horloge._

_**Haley**__: C'est ce que les gens normaux font à une heure du matin!_

_**Nathan**__: Pas un samedi en tout cas! Il n'y a que les marmottes comme toi pour le faire._

_Elle lui fit un sourire faussement ravie._

_**Haley**__: Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie… a cette heure là, je vous offre quoi? Le petit-déj?_

_**Brooke**__: Je suis désolée Haley, il a insisté pour venir…_

_**Nathan**__: Oui parce que je sais que tu m'en aurais voulu de ne pas être venu t'annoncer cette nouvelle toute suite._

_Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et Haley prit place sur l'un des accoudoirs._

_**Haley**__: Quelle nouvelle?_

_Le couple se regarda en souriant pour déterminer qui allait lui annoncer. Brooke savait que cela revenait de droit à Nathan. Il se retourna alors vers elle._

_**Nathan**__: On va se marier…_

_Haley écarquilla les yeux en grand._

_**Haley**__: C'est vrai?_

_**Brooke**__: Ouais, il m'a fait sa demande tout à l'heure et j'ai dit oui…_

_**Haley**__: Oh mon Dieu…_

_Haley se leva et vint vers eux. Ils se levèrent à leur tour et elle enlaça d'abord Nathan puis Brooke._

_**Haley**__: Mes félicitations, c'est formidable… Montre-moi la bague que je regarde s'il ne s'est pas moqué de toi…_

_Brooke tendit la main et Haley en restant bouche bée devant le magnifique diamant qui ornait le doigt de son amie._

_**Haley**__: Oh la vache!_

_Nathan et Brooke rirent. Haley se tourna vers Nathan._

_**Haley**__: Tu aurais pu me demander de t'accompagner pour t'aider à la choisir…_

_**Nathan**__: Pourquoi tu ne la trouves pas belle?_

_**Haley**__: Si, mais quand même…_

_**Nathan**__: Tant mieux, parce que, Brooke en revanche à quelque chose à te demander…_

_Haley regarda Brooke._

_**Brooke**__: On n'a même pas eu à se le dire pour savoir qu'on voulait que se soit toi ma demoiselle d'honneur, alors on aimerait vraiment que tu acceptes ce rôle._

_Haley sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux._

_**Haley**__: Ce serait avec joie…_

_Elle serra Brooke dans ses bras._

_**Brooke**__: Merci…_

_**Haley**__: Merci à toi… à vous._

_Elle regarda Nathan qui lui caressa le bras. Puis Brooke annonça qu'elle avait un besoin urgent et fila aux toilettes. Haley et Nathan s'assirent alors côte à côte sur le canapé, tournés l'un vers l'autre_

_**Haley**__: Je suis tellement heureuse pour vous Nath'_

_**Nathan**__: Merci… Ton tour viendra tu verras…_

_Elle sourit._

_**Haley**__: Je l'espère, en attendant, merci de me faire partager ce moment avec vous et merci mille fois de m'avoir donner le rôle de demoiselle d'honneur._

_**Nathan**__: Eh, je te l'avais promis non? Et puis comme Brooke te l'a dit on n'a pas eu besoin de réfléchir pour ça… ça coulait de source._

_**Haley**__: Et tu as déjà penser à la personne que tu allais nommer témoin? Trouves-moi un beau basketteur._

_Il sourit, puis son visage devint triste._

_**Nathan**__: A une époque je n'avais pas besoin d'y réfléchir non plus… Il y a un peu plus de sept ans, ça aurait été Lucas…_

_Elle baissa les yeux._

_**Haley**__: Les choses changent…_

_Ils se regardèrent en décelant l'un chez l'autre la nostalgie de cette époque._

Une tache se forma sur la photo. Haley pleurait. Elle pleurait parce que Nathan était mort et parce qu'elle avait sortie Lucas de sa vie et ne pouvait plus l'en fait revenir. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle se maudissait chaque jour de ne pouvoir lui pardonner alors qu'à une époque, elle adorait Lucas autant que Nathan, si ce n'était plus. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui pardonner, malgré cette petite voix qui ne cessait de lui dire «la vie est courte, tu viens d'en avoir la preuve». 

Quand Brooke sortit de la salle de bain, Haley avait pris une décision qu'elle vint lui annoncer. Elle s'assit sur le lit et repoussa une mèche sur le visage de Brooke.

**Haley**: Est-ce que ça va mieux?

Brooke hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Brooke**: Ce n'est pas évident à gérer quand des coups de blues s'emparent de tout ton corps.

**Haley**: Ouais, je sais… Je ne me suis pas rendue compte à quel point tout ça était dur pour toi. Je me suis plongée dans la musique pour oublier ma propre peine, mais je n'aurais pas dû penser qu'à moi.

**Brooke**: Haley, je comprends tu sais…

**Haley**: C'est gentil, mais je crois que ce n'est pas une bonne solution. Ce n'est pas en tentant d'oublier mon chagrin, qu'il se guérira. Nathan m'avait demandé d'être la marraine de ce bébé et tu m'avais demandé d'être ta demoiselle d'honneur. J'ai compris que vous m'aviez confié tout ce qui comptait pour vous et c'est pour ça que je veux être auprès de toi pour affronter cette épreuve et aussi pour t'aider avec ce bébé.

Brooke regarda son ami sans comprendre.

**Haley**: Je devais rajouter quelques dates à ma tournée, mais je ne le ferais pas… Après les cinq prochains concerts à venir, j'arrête… provisoirement du moins. Je vais mettre ma carrière de côté quelques temps et profiter de ce break pour faire un point sur ma vie et pourquoi pas préparer mon prochain album.

**Brooke**: Haley, la musique c'est ta vie…

**Haley**: Non, ma vie c'était Nathan et c'est toi et ce bébé que vous avez fait ensemble.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec des sanglots dans la voix. Brooke la regarda avec émotion.

**Brooke**: Tu veux dire que tu vas rester ici?

**Haley**: Je vais essayer tout du moins… dans deux semaines bien sûre.

Brooke la serra dans ses bras.

**Brooke**: Merci…

Haley dut repartir deux jours plus tard en promettant à Brooke que ce ne serait que pour quelques jours et qu'après elle ne l'abandonnerait plus. Après son départ, Brooke monta dans la chambre de Nathan, et vit que la boîte était toujours renversée auprès de l'armoire. Elle s'en approcha et s'accroupit pour commencer à remettre les papiers dedans. Soudain elle tomba sur une feuille dont l'écriture était celle de Nathan. Cela ressemblait à une liste. Elle s'assit et commença à en parcourir les noms. Visiblement il s'agissait de la liste des invités de Nathan. Dessus figuraient Haley bien sûre et aussi Déborah. Il y avait également les membres de l'équipe des Lakers ainsi que plusieurs amis de fac de Nathan. Alors que les yeux de la jeune fille passaient en revu les divers noms, son regard s'arrêta sur l'un d'eux particulièrement. Elle sembla ne pas en revenir. Elle se leva précipitamment et enfila sa veste en descendant les escaliers. Elle annonça à Deb qu'elle revenait d'ici une heure et sortit de la maison. Elle alla sur le terrain, mais il n'y avait personne. Elle continua donc son chemin.

Lucas était d'humeur morose en se levant ce matin là. Peyton avait tenté de lui remonter le moral, mais rien n'y faisait. Après avoir fait quelques paniers, le souvenir de son frère le hantant trop, il se réfugia auprès de sa tombe.

**Lucas**: Salut petit frère… Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas parlé toi et moi… J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à dire tout ça devant ta tombe. J'aurais dû ravaler ma fierté et venir vous retrouver Hales et toi à Los Angeles. J'aurais dû être plus honnête avec toi… si tu savais comme je m'en veux. J'ai repensé tous les jours depuis sept ans à ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais dû être plus convaincant et te retenir…

_Lucas entra dans la chambre de Nathan. Celui-ci était en train de faire sa valise. Nathan le regarda à peine._

_**Nathan**__: Va-t-en…_

_**Lucas**__: J'ai appris que tu quittais Tree Hill…_

_Nathan ne répondit pas._

_**Lucas**__: Faut qu'on parle de tout ça avant ton départ Nath'…_

_**Nathan**__: Je n'ai rien à te dire, alors tu peux retourner te glisser dans le lit de ta copine…_

_Il le regarda._

_**Nathan**__: Que dis-je, de ma copine… enfin mon ex, elle est à toi maintenant non? Votre amour est plus important que tout, c'est ça?_

_Lucas s'approcha, mais Nathan l'en empêcha._

_**Nathan**__: Ne t'approche pas, c'est un conseil._

_**Lucas**__: Je t'en prie Nathan, tu es mon frère et j'ai besoin de toi…_

_**Nathan**__: Tu n'as pas eu besoin de moi pour me piquer la femme que j'aimais…_

_Lucas baissa la tête puis la releva. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes._

_**Lucas**__: Je suis désolé, je regrette sincèrement._

_Nathan ferma sa valise et la posa par terre._

_**Nathan**__: Ah oui? Alors tu la quitterais si je te le demandais?_

_Lucas le fixa. Nathan hocha la tête._

_**Nathan**__: Je m'en doutais…_

_Il mit son sac sur son épaule et prit sa valise. Il s'arrêta à côté de Lucas sans le regarder._

_**Nathan**__: Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu me trahirais ainsi. Le jour où mon père est parti et que tu m'as tendu la main, je me suis dit que si je n'avais plus de père, au moins j'aurais toujours un frère sur qui compter._

_Il regarda Lucas droit dans les yeux._

_**Nathan**__: Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un jour je te haïrais autant que lui._

Il se mit à pleurer.

**Lucas**: Je ne voulais pas que tu me détestes…

Brooke l'observait depuis quelques minutes quand elle entendit cette phrase.

**Brooke**: Il ne te détestait pas…

Il se retourna, ne s'attendant pas à être observé. Il se leva en s'essuyant les yeux.

**Lucas**: Il y a longtemps que tu es là?

**Brooke**: Non…

Il y eut un silence. Elle s'approcha de lui.

**Brooke**: En fouillant dans les papiers de préparatif de mariage, j'ai trouvé ça.

Elle lui tendit un papier et il le prit avec hésitation. Il jeta un coup d'œil dessus.

**Lucas**: Qu'est-ce que c'est?

**Brooke**: La liste des invités de Nathan…

Il la parcourut et s'arrêta sur un nom. Le sien. Il était accompagné d'un point d'interrogation. Lucas releva la tête vers Brooke.

**Brooke**: On ne s'était pas encore montrés nos listes d'invités. Je l'ignorais donc, mais Nathan semblait vouloir t'inviter. 

Les yeux de Lucas se remplirent de larmes.

**Brooke**: Il ne te détestait pas…

Il baissa les yeux vers la liste, visiblement sous le choc.


	12. Chapter 12

Quand Lucas rentra chez lui ce soir là, il raconta tout à Peyton. Quelques jours plus tard, Brooke alla accueillir Haley à l'aéroport. 

Un mois passa. Haley et Brooke sortaient rarement à Tree Hill, Haley ne supportant pas de voir tous ces lieux. Elle avait commencé à écrire quelques paroles de chanson. Leur seule sortie quotidienne était au cimetière pour fleurir la tombe de Nathan. Un après-midi, tout en discutant, elles allèrent au cimetière. A l'approche de la tombe, elles aperçurent une silhouette accroupie. Elles reconnurent Lucas qu'une fois auprès de lui. Celui-ci sentant une présence se releva. Le visage de Haley se crispa.

**Haley**: Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

**Lucas**: La même chose que vous, je viens lui rendre visite.

**Haley**: Ah oui? C'est vrai, que c'est plus commode maintenant qu'il est mort, tu as juste la rue à traverser… 

**Lucas**: Haley…

**Haley**: Va-t-en!

**Lucas**: Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à me détester Haley?

Elle s'approcha de lui, tandis que Brooke restait en retrait pour observer la scène.

**Haley**: Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je te déteste? Parce que tu as brisé le cœur de Nathan… parce que tu as brisé tout ce en quoi on croyait lui et moi… parce qu'à cause de toi on a fuit nos familles et nos amis… et parce que tu l'as tué…

**Lucas**: Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça Haley! Je n'y suis pour rien! Il est mort dans un accident de moto!

Le ton commençait à monter.

**Brooke**: Arrêtez s'il vous plait

**Haley**: Oui, mais pour moi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu ne lui avait pas pris Peyton… Il ne serait jamais aller à Los Angeles, et jamais il n'aurait acheté cette foutu moto à son coéquipier… L'accident n'était peut-être pas de ta faute, mais pour moi tu l'as conduit dans cette tombe!

Brooke commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre des propos aussi absurdes.

**Brooke**: Arrêtez!

Elle sentit soudain une violente douleur au ventre. Lucas s'en rendit compte et alla vers elle. Haley se retourna et vint à son tour.

**Haley**: Brooke?

**Brooke**: J'ai mal au ventre.

**Lucas**: On va t'emmener à l'hôpital Brooke…

Haley le regarda en prenant son portable.

**Haley**: On n'a pas besoin de ton aide…

Elle appela alors une ambulance. 

Ils attendirent près d'une heure, chacun dans leur coin avant qu'un docteur n'annonce que Brooke et le bébé allaient bien, et qu'elle allait pouvoir sortir dans la soirée, le temps que les examens soient terminés. Haley sortit alors prendre l'air. Lorsque Lucas eut terminé sa conversation téléphonique, il la rejoignit. Elle était assise sur un banc et pleurait. Il vint à côté d'elle.

**Lucas**: Elle va bien Haley.

**Haley**: Je n'aurais vraiment pas supporter qu'elle perde son bébé à cause de nous…

Il mit sa main sur la sienne mais elle se leva.

**Haley**: Ne crois pas que tout va s'arranger entre nous pour autant.

**Lucas**: Moi j'aimerai pourtant qu'on discute de tout ça…

**Haley**: Il n'y a rien à dire… Tu ne fais plus partie de ma vie aujourd'hui.

**Lucas**: Pourquoi?

Elle le regarda comme si sa question était absurde.

**Haley**: Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est passé entre Nathan et toi il y a sept ans?

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas**: Si tu arrêtais plutôt de prendre Nathan comme excuse… Brooke m'a laissé sous-entendre que tu avais autres choses à me reprocher… Et au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que c'était le cas. Tu es une fille beaucoup trop intelligente pour être aussi peu impartiale… 

Les yeux de Haley se remplirent de larmes.

**Haley**: Qu'est-ce que tu sais de moi et de ce que je ressens hein? 

**Lucas**: Justement, je veux réapprendre à connaître ma Haley. Celle qu'on considérait Nath' et moi comme une sœur… et celle qui nous aimait comme ses frères.

Elle se tourna vers l'arbre tout proche.

**Haley**: Tu n'as jamais rien vu Lucas… A une époque je me disais que c'était parce que les filles ne t'intéressaient pas encore… mais quand je t'ai vu avec Peyton ce soir là, j'ai su que c'était parce que je ne serais jamais plus qu'une amie pour toi.

Il sembla avoir du mal à croire à ce que Haley était en train de lui avouer. Elle se retourna vers lui le visage inondé de larmes.

**Haley**: Tout le monde savait les sentiments que j'avais pour toi… tout le monde sauf toi. Ce soir là, au bal j'avais décidé de venir tout t'avouer…

Il y eut un silence.

**Haley**: Je suis rentrée dans le vestiaire des filles pour te chercher. 

Une lueur passa dans le regard de Lucas qui comprit tout.

**Haley**: Tu n'étais pas seul…

Il ferma les yeux.

**Lucas**: Je me suis toujours demandé qui avait pu souffler à Nathan de me demander ce que je faisais le soir du bal. Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé?

Les larmes d'Haley redoublèrent.

**Haley**: Tu n'étais pas vraiment disponible en faite…

**Lucas**: J'étais loin de me douter de ce que tu ressentais pour moi. Et je t'assures que je suis désolé que tu aies vu ça ce soir-là et que ça t'aies fait du mal. Mais tu ne peux pas continuer à me haïr parce que je n'ai pas vu que tu étais amoureuse de moi.

Elle eut un rire ironique tout en pleurant.

**Haley**: Tu crois que c'est pour ça que je t'en veux Lucas? Tu penses que je suis le genre de fille à ne pas se remettre d'un chagrin d'amour?

Il ne comprenait plus rien.

**Lucas**: Mais tu viens de dire que…

Elle le coupa.

**Haley**: Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai beaucoup bu… Tu sais quel effet l'alcool a sur moi. J'ai été me réfugier dans le vestiaire des hommes pour pleurer. De verre en verre, j'ai commencé à ne plus trop savoir ce qu'il se passait. Je me souviens juste qu'un type est entré et qu'il m'a parlé.

_**Le gars**__: Eh, ça ne va pas ma belle?_

_Haley semblait très saoule._

_**Haley**__: Moi? Ca baigne tu le vois pas? Ca baigne dans l'alcool même…_

_Elle éclata d'un rire qui oscillait entre rire moqueur et rire triste. Le type s'assit à côté d'elle et lui passa un bras autour des épaules._

_**Le gars**__: Tu à l'air triste… je peux peut-être te consoler._

_Elle lui retira le bras._

_**Haley**__: Non, je ne voulais que les bras de Lucas pour me consoler… mais là tu vois il est trop occuper à voler la petite amie de son frère… Nathan, l'autre personne qui pourrait me consoler… mais je ne me vois pas aller lui dire que je pleure parce que son frère, l'homme que j'aime, est en train de coucher avec sa copine…_

_Elle éclata en sanglot. Le type en profita pour lui mettre la main sur la cuisse._

_**Le gars**__: Une fille aussi jolie que toi ne devrait pas se faire autant de soucis pour ces deux idiots de Scott…_

_Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, comprenant qu'il n'était pas vraiment un ami de Lucas et Nathan. Seulement, l'alcool lui avait tellement embrumé l'esprit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de son visage. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et tenta de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa._

_**Haley**__: Qu'est-ce que tu fais?_

_Le gars sourit._

_**Le gars**__: Je veux te faire oublier tes soucis… tu vas voir, ma méthode a fait ses preuves. _

_Il glissa sa main sous le t-shirt d'Haley. Elle se débattit, mais il la plaqua au sol et se mit au-dessus d'elle._

_**Le gars**__: Aller, je suis sûre que tu as envie…_

_Elle n'avait pas assez de force, et était de moins en moins capable de réagir._

_**Haley**__: Lucas…_

_Elle prononça ce nom très faiblement, et n'eut conscience que légèrement que le gars lui déboutonnait son pantalon._

Lucas regarda Haley avec douleur, essayant au plus profond de lui de se dire que ce n'était pas possible. 

**Lucas**: Je…

**Haley**: Pendant que toi tu couchais avec Peyton, ce type abusait de moi. Et alors que tu m'avais promis de toujours veiller sur moi, je me suis réveillée seule, cherchant ma petite culotte et ne me rappelant absolument pas comment j'avais pu perdre ma virginité…

Lucas plaça une main devant sa bouche, comme horrifié. Il y eut un long silence. Il tenta de s'approcher d'elle, mais elle se recula en s'essuyant les yeux.

**Lucas**: Haley je t'assure que si j'avais su…

**Haley**: Oui mais tu étais avec Peyton à ce moment là!

Elle était à présent furieuse tandis que Lucas avait un visage rempli de douleur. Il sembla soudain comprendre les paroles de Nathan.

**Lucas**: Tu étais en pleurs ce matin là…

Haley le regarda sévèrement.

**Haley**: Oui, il est difficile de retenir ses larmes quand on avait tant espérer que la première nuit avec un homme serait absolument parfaite et qu'on se retrouve en réalité allongée sur le carrelage d'un vestiaire à peine consciente…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Lucas.

**Lucas**: Nathan le savait?

Haley leva les yeux au ciel pour empêcher une larme de couler.

**Haley**: Non, il t'aurait haït encore plus s'il avait su…

Lucas baissa les yeux.

**Lucas**: Hales…

**Haley**: Ah ça non Lucas! Ne m'appelles pas comme ça… et n'essaye pas de me consoler maintenant, tu as sept ans de retard pour cela… j'espère vraiment pour toi que Peyton valait le coup de perdre à jamais ton frère et ta meilleure amie…

Elle s'en alla en courant avant que Lucas n'ait pu réagir. Il s'adossa contre un mur et se laissa glisser par terre en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant que Peyton qui avait entendu parler du malaise de Brooke ne le voit. Elle s'approcha de lui, visiblement inquiète. Elle s'accroupit.

**Peyton**: Lucas? Il s'est passé quelque chose avec le bébé de Brooke?

Il releva le visage vers elle et la détresse qu'elle vit dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait, lui brisa le cœur.

**Peyton**: Lucas qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

**Lucas**: Je suis un être abjecte Peyton…

Elle s'assit à ses côtés.

**Peyton**: Pourquoi tu dis ça?

**Lucas**: Trahir mon frère faisait déjà de moi quelqu'un d'horrible, mais laisser tomber ma meilleure amie au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi, c'est immonde.

**Peyton**: Je ne comprends rien Lucas… qu'as-tu fait à Haley qui puisse te mettre dans un état pareil?

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Je l'ai abandonné… ce soir là toi et moi Peyton on a vraiment pensé qu'à nous…

**Peyton**: On s'aimait… 

**Lucas**: Mais est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup de briser leur vie pour autant?

Elle le regarda avec surprise. Oui Lucas s'était beaucoup reproché ce qu'il avait fait sept ans auparavant, mais jamais il n'avait remis en question leur amour.

**Peyton**: Je sais que tu aimais ton frère mais…

**Lucas**: Je ne te parle pas que de Nathan Peyton… ce soir-là Haley a souffert aussi, à cause de nous…

**Peyton**: Comment tu…?

**Lucas**: Elle me l'a dit…

Peyton sembla surprise étant donné que depuis son retour à Tree Hill, Haley évitait soigneusement de révéler une seule chose de leur vie depuis leur départ pour Los Angeles.

**Peyton**: Qu'est-ce qui l'a fait souffrir?

**Lucas**: Moi…

Il se leva et s'en alla sans laisser à Peyton le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Revoir son petit ami ainsi la faisait replonger dans une époque qu'elle avait cru si loin mais qui finalement n'avait jamais vraiment cessé.

_Lucas était allongé sur son lit à contempler le plafond de sa chambre de laquelle il n'était pas sorti depuis la veille. Le départ de Nathan ne datait que d'une journée et pourtant Lucas avait l'impression d'être allongé sur ce lit depuis des mois. Il regarda à peine sa peine amie rentrer. Peyton eut le cœur qui se brisa en voyant le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait encore couvert des sillons des larmes qu'il avait versées. Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assis sur le lit._

_**Peyton**__: Ta mère m'a dit que Nathan et Haley étaient partis._

_Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de saisir le téléphone pour la prévenir._

_**Peyton**__: Est-ce que ça va?_

_Il lui lança un regard entre tristesse, amertume et colère. Elle baissa les yeux._

_**Peyton**__: Lucas…_

_**Lucas**__: Je ne veux pas en parler._

_**Peyton**__: Je sais que tout est ma faute…_

_Il se redressa._

_**Lucas**__: Arrête… je n'ai pas le courage de faire ça…_

_**Peyton**__: Faire quoi?_

_**Lucas**__: Te consoler et faire semblant de compatir. Alors s'il te plait ne te pose pas en victime on sait très bien que le seul coupable c'est moi…_

_Elle ferma les yeux. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, à l'opposé d'elle et regarda une photo posée sur la table de chevet. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. La chambre était couverte de photos de Nathan et Haley, et pas une seule d'elle-même. Bien sûre, leur relation était connue depuis quelques jours seulement, bien qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il y avait encore une quelconque relation entre eux étant donné qu'il l'avait évité depuis. _

_**Peyton**__: Lucas ne t'éloigne pas de moi je t'en prie… J'ai besoin de savoir qu'on est toujours ensemble toi et moi…_

_Il se leva, puis au bout d'un moment lui fit face._

_**Lucas**__: J'ai perdu mon frère et ma meilleure amie hier, alors ne me parle pas de nous pour l'instant._

_Une larme coula sur la joue de Peyton. Il la regarda, réalisant qu'il était dur avec elle._

_**Lucas**__: Laisse-moi du temps, c'est tout ce que je te demande. _

_Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui._

_**Peyton**__: Je t'aime et je te laisserai tout le temps dont tu auras besoin… mais je t'en prie, ne t'éloigne pas de moi…_

_Il la regarda puis hocha lentement la tête pour dire qu'il était d'accord. Elle lui déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres et s'en alla._

Elle essuya la larme qui avait coulée sur sa joue et décida d'aller voir Brooke. La jeune fille était en train de se rhabiller. Les médecins n'avaient pas cru bon de devoir la garder. Le bébé avait juste donné un violent coup de pied et les examens montraient son excellente santé. Peyton se composa un sourire en entrant.

**Peyton**: Déjà debout?

Brooke releva la tête.

**Brooke**: Oui, les médecins ont dit que tout allait bien. C'était juste le stress accumulé et le bébé a réagit en s'agitant… Comme dit l'infirmière, c'est une inquiétude de jeune maman.

Peyton sourit.

**Peyton**: C'est Haley qui vient te chercher?

**Brooke**: Non, je n'ai pas réussi à la joindre sur son portable. Elle a dû le couper. Déborah est à l'accueil en train de remplir les papiers, c'est elle qui va me ramener.

Peyton s'approcha. Bien que Brooke la connaissait depuis peu, elle vit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

**Brooke**: Un problème Peyton?

Elle releva la tête surprise de cette question. Elle sembla hésiter entre tout lui dire et ne pas la stresser d'avantage. Elle choisit la deuxième option et tenta un vain sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

**Peyton**: Non…

Brooke la regarda avec une moue déterminée. Peyton comprit alors qu'elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle poussa un soupir et s'assit sur le lit. Brooke en fit de même.

**Peyton**: Lucas a parlé à Haley tout à l'heure…

Brooke ne dit rien, l'incitant à en dire plus. Peyton lui jeta un coup d'œil puis continua.

**Peyton**: Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle lui a dit mais visiblement, il s'agit d'un truc très grave puisque Lucas prétend être un monstre. Il s'est passé quelque chose pour Haley le soir du bal dont Lucas s'attribue la faute. Il prétend qu'il aurait dû être là pour elle.

Brooke la regarda tout en réfléchissant.

**Peyton**: J'ai peur que cette fois il ne s'en remettre pas Brooke…

Le visage de la belle blonde s'était déformé par le chagrin. Brooke la prit par l'épaule et tenta de la consoler.

**Brooke**: Je vais parler à Haley…


	13. Chapter 13

Dans la voiture qui la ramenait chez Déborah Brooke semblait songeuse. En passant devant la grille du cimetière, Brooke demanda à Déborah de s'arrêter là.

**Deb**: Tu es sûre?

Elle hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Je rentrerai à pied.

**Deb**: Brooke, tu viens de sortir de l'hôpital.

**Brooke**: Le bébé et moi allons bien Déborah…

Elle posa une main rassurante sur le bras de sa belle-mère.

**Brooke**: Je vous appelle si je ne me sens pas capable de rentrer.

Deb accepta devant l'air résigné de Brooke. Celle-ci sortit de la voiture et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière. Déborah la regarda partir en songeant à son fils.

_Déborah était au téléphone._

_**Deb**__: Tu ne viendras donc plus jamais à Tree Hill?_

_**Nathan**__: Maman, on en a déjà parlé… Et puis en faite, je crains que Brooke doive éviter les voyages pendant quelques temps._

_Déborah fronça les sourcils sans comprendre._

_**Deb**__: Elle est malade?_

_Elle entendit le sourire de son fils._

_**Nathan**__: Non, mais elle risque bien d'avoir quelques nausées pendant les mois qui vont venir…_

_Déborah sembla comprendre._

_**Deb**__: Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce bien ce que je pense?_

_**Nathan**__: Oui maman… dans peu de temps tu seras grand-mère… Elle revient de chez la gynéco et elle à confirmer que Brooke est enceinte de cinq semaines._

_Déborah sentit une larme de bonheur rouler le long de sa joue._

_**Deb**__: Je suis tellement contente pour vous mon ange…_

_**Nathan**__: Maman tu n'es pas en train de pleurer quand même?_

_Deb sourit entre ses larmes._

_**Deb**__: Mon bébé qui va avoir un bébé, s'est une nouvelle si… merveilleuse…_

_**Nathan**__: Ouais je sais… Tu viendras à Los Angeles nous dispenser quelques conseils?_

_**Deb**__: Bien sûre…_

Malgré cette demande, elle ne revit jamais son fils. Nathan étant trop occupé, il était prévu qu'elle aille à Los Angeles seulement la semaine prochaine. Entre temps il était mort et bien évidemment tous les projets avaient changés. Elle n'était pas mécontente d'avoir Brooke chez elle. C'était la belle-fille idéale. Seulement elle aurait encore préféré que Nathan ne revienne pas ici dans un cercueil. Elle démarra et rentra chez elle.

Brooke approcha de la tombe de Nathan et vit Haley assise devant en train d'effeuiller une des fleurs que Brooke et elle avaient amenées. Haley ne l'entendit pas venir.

**Brooke**: J'étais sûre de te trouver là…

Haley releva la tête. Brooke remarqua alors les sillons qui avaient été tracé sur son visage par les larmes qu'elle avait dû verser.

**Haley**: Que fais-tu là? Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital.

Haley alla pour se lever, mais Brooke lui fit signe de ne pas le faire et s'aida de l'épaule de Haley pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Brooke**: Les docteurs ont dit que je pouvais sortir. C'était rien de méchant. Je crois juste que le bébé n'a pas aimé voir son oncle et sa marraine se disputer… surtout devant la tombe de son papa…

Haley baissa les yeux.

**Haley**: Je suis désolée, j'aurais dû me contrôler.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke**: Il serait temps de parler de ce qui te ronge Haley…

Haley ferma les yeux.

**Haley**: Je ne veux plus en parler…

**Brooke**: D'après Peyton, ça a bouleversé Lucas… si ce que tu lui as dit a eu cet effet sur lui, je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est en train de faire à l'intérieur de toi…

Haley la regarda et les larmes se remirent à couler. Brooke lui prit la main et la serra très fort pour lui montrer qu'elle était là. Dans une inspiration, Haley lui raconta tout. Brooke l'écouta silencieusement, sentant son cœur se serrer devant une pareille révélation. Quand Haley eut fini, son amie la prit dans ses bras, comme elle-même l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt dans la chambre de Nathan. Une fois les larmes d'Haley séchées, Brooke lui posa quelques questions.

**Brooke**: Nathan le savait?

Haley secoua la tête.

**Haley**: Il savait que j'étais amoureuse de Lucas, mais il n'a jamais rien su de ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là. J'ai dû ruser pour éviter de lui en parler car après la révélation de Lucas il a voulu à tout prix savoir comment tout ça s'était passé.

Brooke baissa les yeux.

**Brooke**: Alors depuis tout ce temps, tu as tout gardé pour toi?

Haley regarda la tombe de Nathan.

**Haley**: J'avais trop peur qu'il me regarde différemment… Je crois que Nathan aurait tué cet homme de ces propres mains.

**Brooke**: Tu pourrais aller porter plainte.

Haley regarda Brooke puis sourit avec ironie.

**Haley**: Je t'en pris Brooke, ça fait sept ans… tu crois vraiment qu'ils retrouveront ce type?

**Brooke**: Peut-être, qui sait…

**Haley**: J'étais tellement saoule que je ne sais plus ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé. Qui sait si je ne lui ai pas fait passer un message par mon attitude.

**Brooke**: Eh! Je refuse d'entendre ce genre de choses. Ce n'était pas ta faute!

Haley regarda le ciel.

**Haley**: Je crois qu'aujourd'hui, la seule chose dont j'ai besoin c'est d'oublier…

Brooke lui prit la main.

**Brook**e: Je pense que le fait d'en avoir parler va t'aider maintenant… Si tu le veux, on peut retourner à Los Angeles…

Haley la regarda étonnée. Puis elle regarda la tombe de Nathan.

**Haley**: Non, c'est ici que son enfant doit naître… Nathan aimait tellement Tree Hill… On y a vécu des choses si formidables…

Elle se mit de nouveau à pleurer. Brooke la prit dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes à son tour.

Elles rentrèrent ensuite chez Déborah et Haley demanda à Brooke de ne rien dire à personne.

De son côté, Lucas s'était réfugié dans son ancienne chambre, chez sa mère. Karen ne fut pas vraiment surprise de le trouver ici. Lucas revenait souvent dans sa chambre dans les moments de blues ou lorsqu'il était en panne d'inspiration. Elle sut rien qu'en le voyant que ce n'était pas l'inspiration qu'il cherchait à cet instant. Il était assis sur son lit et avait ramené ses genoux vers sa poitrine. Une photo de lui, Nathan et Haley était posée à côté de lui. Karen s'assit sur le lit de Lucas.

**Karen**: On dirait que mon fils a le cafard.

Il essuya ses yeux.

**Lucas**: Si ça ne pouvait être que ça…

**Karen**: Peyton m'a appelée en me demandant si je savais où tu étais. Je lui ai dit que je la rappellerais dés que je me serais assuré de ta présence ici. Elle semblait très inquiète à ton sujet.

Il ne répondit rien.

**Karen**: Si tu me parlais de ce qui te plonge dans cet état depuis quelques mois… 

**Lucas**: Il y a Nathan pour commencer… le fait que se soit lui qui soit mort et pas moi…

**Karen**: Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit toi?

**Lucas**: Parce que c'est moi l'horrible frère… parce qu'il était un joueur formidable et qu'il allait être papa… il avait une vie si réussie alors que la mienne…

**Karen**: Tu trouves que ta vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécu? Tu trouves que moi, et Lily et Peyton on n'est pas assez bien pour nous épargner la douleur de te savoir mort à la place de Nathan?

**Lucas**: Ce n'est pas ça mais…

Il ne sut que répondre.

**Lucas**: Il me manque tellement… j'ai l'impression de ne plus vivre, mais je sais aussi que je n'ai pas vraiment le droit d'aller mal…

**Karen**: Pourquoi?

**Lucas**: Parce que je n'ai rien fait pour lui prouver à quel point je l'aimais quand il était encore en vie…

Elle lui caressa la joue.

**Karen**: Je comprends ce que tu ressens, mais cela ne doit pas te plonger dans la culpabilité. Prends ça comme une leçon que la vie te donne: Il ne faut jamais laisser ceux qu'on aime filer…

Elle regarda son fils baisser la tête.

**Karen**: Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire Lucas, pour Nathan c'est trop tard… mais il y a encore Haley…

Il la regarda.

**Karen**: Peyton m'a expliquée que vous aviez parlé elle et toi.

**Lucas**: J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible… 

**Karen**: Je suppose que tu ne peux pas me dire ce que c'est, mais quoi que se soit, ne te plonge pas dans cette fatalité dans laquelle tu t'es plongé après le départ de Nathan. Va voir Haley…

**Lucas**: Ce que j'ai fait c'est impardonnable Maman… pire encore que ce que j'ai fait à Nathan…

**Karen**: L'as-tu vraiment voulu ce qui est arrivé?

**Lucas**: Non… 

**Karen**: Alors ça ne peut pas être impardonnable…

**Lucas**: Je l'ai abandonné au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de moi…

**Karen**: Personne n'est parfait Lucas… Et c'est ce qu'une vraie amie devrait savoir… Je suis sûre que Haley souffre, mais si elle a un jour été ton amie, je veux parler d'une amie véritable, elle saura te pardonner.

Elle mit une main sur le genou de son fils puis s'en alla dans un sourire réconfortant.

Lucas décida de rentrer chez lui quelques heures après. Mais avant, il fit un détour par la maison où son frère avait vécu pendant 17 ans. Il était 21 heures. Lucas hésita à sonner. Il finit par s'asseoir sur le palier de la maison et attendit. Il ignora combien de temps il resta là, mais au bout d'un moment, il entendit une fenêtre à l'étage s'ouvrir. Brooke, qui était en train de fermer les volets, l'aperçut. Elle descendit et le rejoignit sur le palier, enveloppée dans un long gilet. Elle s'assit à côté de lui. Il la regarda au bout d'un long moment.

**Lucas**: J'étais venu pour parler à Haley et puis, je me suis demandé ce que je pouvais bien lui dire.

Elle baissa les yeux.

**Brooke**: Pour l'instant, je te conseillerai de ne rien dire… Haley ne va pas très bien.

Il hocha la tête pour dire qu'il comprenait.

**Lucas**: Elle t'a tout raconté?

**Brooke**: Oui…

**Lucas**: C'est bien…

Il y eut un silence.

**Lucas**: Je m'en veux tellement…

**Brooke**: Il ne faut pas.

Il la regarda un peu surpris qu'elle ne lui en veuille pas. Elle s'en rendit compte.

**Brooke**: Je comprends la colère d'Haley… elle s'est sentie trahie elle aussi… mais au fond d'elle je suis sûre qu'elle sait aussi bien que moi que tu n'es pas responsable. Tu n'étais pas là pour la sauver certes, mais Nathan non plus…

**Lucas**: Mais ce n'est pas Nathan qui l'a poussé à boire et à se retrancher dans ce vestiaire.

**Brooke**: Non, c'est sûr… mais tu ne peux pas te reprocher d'avoir eu cette place si spéciale dans le cœur d'Haley au point qu'elle n'ait pas supporté de te voir avec une autre…

Il la regarda en comprenant qu'Haley lui avait parlé des sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui.

**Lucas**: Pour ça aussi je m'en veux.

**Brooke**: De quoi?

**Lucas**: De n'avoir pas vu qu'elle était amoureuse de moi.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Elle était comme ta sœur… ce n'est pas que tu ne l'as pas vu, c'est que tu ne pouvais pas le voir…

**Lucas**: Ca aurait pourtant peut-être tout changé… Si j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle moi aussi, je n'aurais pas pris Peyton à Nathan et il serait resté là…

**Brooke**: Et il n'y aurait pas ce petit être qui grandirait en moi.

Il la regarda.

**Brooke**: Oui, un choix, un seul, peut changer toute une vie… seulement toi tu n'as pas choisi d'aimer Peyton… Les sentiments ça ne se contrôle pas Lucas… Alors non, tu n'aurais pas pu choisir de tomber amoureux d'Haley plutôt que de Peyton… Dis-toi bien que c'était le destin. Ce même destin qui ce jour-là a mis un camion sur la route de Nathan. 

Il ferma les yeux douloureusement. Elle lui prit la main avec des larmes dans les yeux.

**Brooke**: Il t'aimait ça je n'en doute pas, tout comme Haley t'aime… Laisse-lui du temps.

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Du temps, j'en ai trop laissé filé et ça m'a coûté mon frère…

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke.

**Brooke**: Je comprends… prouve-lui juste que tu es toujours là malgré tout.

Il approuva silencieusement. Puis il sortit un bracelet de sa poche.

**Lucas**: Tu as raison, dans ce cas, tu peux lui donner ça de ma part?

Il lui tendit et elle le saisit. Elle regarda l'inscription qui avait été inscrite sur le bout de cuire d'une main enfantine: «à la vie ». Il se leva et regarda Brooke.

**Lucas**: Mon frère avait vraiment beaucoup de chance de t'avoir...

Il s'en alla sous le regard ému de Brooke


	14. Chapter 14

Elle rentra au bout de quelques minutes et monta à l'étage. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre de Haley. Celle-ci avait un crayon à la main et tentait vainement de trouver des mots pour traduire ce qu'elle ressentait tout ça bien sûr, en faisant des phrases destinées à être chantées. Brooke l'observa un moment avant que son amie ne remarque sa présence.

**Haley**: J'étais persuadée que tu étais déjà couchée, je t'ai entendu fermer les volets tout à l'heure.

Brooke s'approcha du lit.

**Brooke**: Oui, mais en regardant par la fenêtre j'ai vu Lucas qui était assis sur le palier.

Haley la fixa, attendant qu'elle continue.

**Brooke**: Il cherchait quoi te dire… je lui ai conseillé de te laisser tranquille quelques temps.

**Haley**: Tu aurais du lui conseiller de me fiche la paix pour de bon plutôt…

**Brooke**: Non, ça je ne peux pas… Il m'a demandé de te remettre ça. 

Elle lui tendit le bracelet. Haley hésita puis le saisit. Elle avait immédiatement reconnue l'écriture sur ce bout de cuire, puisque c'était la sienne. Brooke s'en alla en jetant un coup d'œil à Haley pour voir sa réaction. 

Haley resta un long moment à fixer le bracelet. A une époque, il représentait tant pour elle. 

_Lucas se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Haley qui était assise par terre au pied du banc qui était situé sur le terrain de basket. Elle s'en servait comme table._

_**Lucas**__: Allez, montre-moi…_

_**Haley**__: Non, attends je n'ai pas fini…_

_Nathan shoota et marqua la panier._

_**Nathan**__: Fiche lui la paix Lucas…_

_Le petit blond se retourna vers son frère. Celui-ci lui lança le ballon qu'il rattrapa. Ils entreprirent de jouer quand Haley s'écria._

_**Haley**__: J'ai fini!_

_Les deux gars s'approchèrent. Elle leur tendit deux bouts de cuir qu'ils saisirent. Nathan lut ce qu'elle avait inscrit dessus._

_**Nathan**__: A la vie?_

_Lucas fronça les sourcils._

_**Lucas**__: L'expression correcte ce n'est pas à la vie, à la mort?_

_**Haley**__: Peut-être, mais moi je ne veux pas qu'on parle de mort… Notre amitié durera toute la vie… je ne veux pas qu'on meurt._

_Nathan et Lucas la regardèrent avec compréhension, ils savaient à quel point Haley avait peur de la mort. Nathan la prit par l'épaule._

_**Nathan**__: Tu as raison et comme on n'a qu'onze ans, on a un sacré petit bout de temps pour profiter les uns des autres. _

_Haley sourit._

_**Haley**__: J'aimerais tellement être votre vraie sœur._

_Lucas lui sourit._

_**Lucas**__: On n'a pas besoin d'avoir le même sang pour t'aimer comme notre sœur… _

Elle avait toujours pensé que pour Nathan et Lucas ce genre de symbole ne voulait rien dire. Lucas venait de lui prouver le contraire, il l'avait gardé pendant plus de dix ans. Elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'elle en avait fait. Ses parents l'avait probablement mis à la poubelle quand ils avaient déménagés cinq ans auparavant. Elle tritura le bracelet entre ses mains. «A la vie». Pourquoi tout l'espoir qu'il y avait dans ce mot à l'époque où elle l'avait écrit avait aujourd'hui disparu? Pourquoi lui avait-on prit la vie de son meilleur ami, l'avait-on éloigner de celle de son autre meilleur ami et briser la sienne. Elle se coucha, le cœur lourd.

Malgré le message que Lucas avait voulu lui faire passer, Haley n'accepta pas de lui parler. Et pourtant il venait très régulièrement chez Déborah pour essayer de la voir. Brooke tentait sans cesse de la pousser à aller lui parler, mais elle refusait. C'est ainsi, qu'Haley resta cloîtrée presque tous les jours chez Déborah à écrire des chansons. Jusqu'au jour où, Brooke ressentit les premières contractions. Haley était paniquée quand Brooke le lui annonça. Heureusement que Déborah gardait son calme. Elle conduisit les deux filles jusqu'à l'hôpital où Brooke attendit quelques heures avant que le col de l'utérus soit assez dilaté pour aller en salle d'accouchement. Ce fut Haley qui l'y accompagna. 

Brooke respirait très fort sous les conseils de Haley qui lui tenait la main.

**Haley**: Souffle…

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Brooke tentait d'expulser le bébé, mais le petit ne semblait pas décidé. La future maman semblait de plus en plus fatiguée. Quand le médecin lui commanda de pousser encore une fois, elle se mit à pleurer.

**Brooke**: Je ne peux plus.

**Haley**: Bien sûre que si… encore un effort…

**Brooke**: Je veux que Nathan soit là… je ne veux pas accoucher sans lui.

Haley sentit à son tour les larmes venir.

**Haley**: Je t'en prie Brooke,il faut que tu gardes le moral pour cet enfant.

**Brooke**: Je n'y arriverai pas… pas sans lui. Je ne veux pas vivre seule avec un enfant.

**Haley**: Tu ne seras pas seule…

Le médecin regardait le monitoring qui contrôlait les battements du cœur du bébé et remarqua qu'ils faiblissaient lentement. Il jeta un œil à l'infirmière.

**Le médecin**: On va devoir faire une césarienne.

Haley regarda Brooke qui était visiblement à bout de force.

**Le médecin**: On va vous faire sortir.

**Brooke**: Non, reste avec moi.

**Le médecin**: Elle ne peut pas, c'est une intervention, le champ doit être stérile et vous être trop fatiguée pour mettre cet enfant au monde par la voix normale. Haley lâcha la main de Brooke et sortit à contre-cœur. Elle rejoignit la sortie où l'attendait Deb tout en enlevant son bonnet.

**Deb**: Alors?

Haley vit que Lucas, Peyton et Karen étaient là à attendre aussi. Elle évita le regard de son ancien ami.

**Haley**: Ils vont lui faire une césarienne.

**Deb**: Quoi?

**Haley**: Elle est épuisée et elle me dit qu'elle ne peut pas accoucher sans Nathan à ses côtés. 

Lucas ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit.

**Lucas**: Je veux aller lui parler.

Elle le regarda.

**Haley**: J'ai déjà essayé de la convaincre.

**Lucas**: Laisse-moi essayer… pourNathan.

Elle alla pour répliquer quelque chose quand elle réalisa que ce n'était pas le moment. Elle hocha la tête et tous les deux s'équipèrent pour retourner là-bas. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle après avoir obtenu l'accord du médecin de tenter de la convaincre de faire un dernier effort. Lucas s'approcha d'elle.

**Lucas**: Eh… Haley m'a dit que tu laissais tomber.

Elle le regarda avec ses yeux rouges.

**Brooke**: Je n'ai pas la force Lucas… Il me manque trop.

**Lucas**: A moi aussi il me manque… mais tu connaissais Nathan aussi bien que moi… tu sais qu'il ne voudrait pas que tu abandonnes ainsi.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi? Il m'a bien abandonné lui…

Haley s'approcha à son tour.

**Haley**: Tu sais aussi bien que moi que s'est faux Brooke… Il voulait cet enfant, il le désirait tellement. Je suis sûr qu'il aurait donner tout ce qu'il possédait pour pouvoir être avec toi en cet instant.

**Lucas**: Elle a raison. Comme tu me l'as dit toi-même c'est le destin qui a fait que Nathan a perdu la vie dans cet accident. Mais il a aussi laissé une partie de lui avant de mourir. C'est cet enfant. Donne lui une chance. Donne nous à tous une chance de connaître cette partie de Nathan. Et surtout, je vais te paraître égoïste mais donne-moi une chance d'exister encore pour Nathan ou du moins pour son enfant.

Brooke le regarda.

**Lucas**: Tu ne seras pas seule Brooke, Haley et moi on est là.

Il jeta un regard à Haley et celle-ci prit la main de son amie.

**Haley**: Oui, on sera là.

Brooke hésita puis hocha la tête. Le médecin s'approcha.

**Le médecin**: Vous sentez-vous assez en forme pour pousser Brooke?

**Brooke**: Oui. Est-ce que le bébé va bien?

**Le médecin**: Je ne vous cacherai pas que son rythme cardiaque est un peu trop faible à mon goût. Donc j'aimerais autant que l'on sorte ce petit être rapidement.

**Brooke**: D'accord.

Lucas regarda le docteur.

**Lucas**: On peut rester?

Il hocha la tête et retourna à sa position pour accueillir le bébé. Brooke poussa de toutes ses forces et au bout de dix minutes, le médecin aperçut la tête de l'enfant. Après un ultime effort il dégagea l'enfant et coupa le cordon ombilical. Il emmena l'enfant à l'autre bout de la salle pour l'examiner. Brooke regarda Haley et Lucas qui étaient côte à côte.

**Brooke**: Comment va le bébé?

Haley jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la pièce et trouva que le bébé avait une couleur un peu trop pâle. Lucas le remarqua aussi et tous les deux échangèrent un regard inquiet. Brooke s'en rendit compte et sembla paniquer.

**Brooke**: Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe.

Haley s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

**Haley**: Ils s'occupent du bébé…

**Brooke**: C'est une fille ou un garçon?

Haleyregarda de nouveau vers l'enfant.

**Haley**: C'est une fille.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Brooke. 

**Brooke**: On a une fille? C'est… c'est merveilleux… dis-moi qu'elle va bien.

Le médecin donna une claque à l'enfant pour le faire pleurer et c'est avec soulagement qu'ils entendirent son cri. Brooke ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quand le médecin posa la petite sur elle. Brooke la regarda visiblement très émue. Lucas et Haley étaient eux-même au bord des larmes. Le bonheur de voir cette vie arriver contrastait avec la douleur que tous les trois ressentaient depuis la mort de Nathan. 

Brooke fut amenée dans une chambre et la petite fut lavée. Une fois tout cela fait, Brooke admira sa fille.

**Brooke**: Elle a les yeux de Nathan…

**Lucas**: C'est exactement ce que j'étais en train de me dire.

Elle le regarda puis posa de nouveau son regard sur son bébé.

**Brooke**: J'avais tellement peur qu'elle n'ait pas quelque chose de lui.

Haley caressa la tête de l'enfant.

**Haley**: Elle aura tout ce qu'il avait de bon.

Brooke prit la main de son amie.

**Lucas**: Tu as déjà pensé à un nom?

**Brooke**: En faite, Nathan était tellement persuadé que se serait un garçon, qu'il n'a proposé que des noms masculins.

Lucas sourit.

**Lucas**: Un vrai père macho…

Haley regarda la petite.

**Haley**: Je suis sûre qu'il aurait adoré avoir une fille…

**Brooke**: Oui, et j'ai peut-être une idée de nom qui lui aurait plu.

_Brooke était allongée dans le lit. Nathan la rejoignit et regarda le livre qu'elle était en train de lire._

_**Nathan**__: La nuit des temps? Tu sais que c'est mon livre préféré?_

_Elle le regarda surprise que Nathan ait un livre préféré étant donné qu'elle ne le voyait jamais lire._

_**Brooke**__: Tu aimes René Barjavel?_

_Il la regarda en souriant._

_**Nathan**__: Non, j'aime ce livre seulement… en faite c'est le seul roman que j'ai lu de cet auteur._

_Brooke sourit._

_**Brooke**__: Tu l'as bien choisi, c'est le meilleur qu'il ait écrit._

_Il se sentit soudain mal à l'aise._

_**Nathan**__: On me l'a conseillé._

_**Brooke**__: Oh, qui est cette personne de goût avec qui je m'entendrai sûrement très bien?_

_Il baissa les yeux._

_**Nathan**__: Mon frère…_

_Brooke comprit qu'elle avait fait une erreur en insistant ainsi. Il lui jeta un regard._

_**Nathan**__: C'est une belle histoire en tout cas._

_**Brooke**__: Oui…_

_Il se tourna pour se coucher._

_**Brooke**__: Nath' je ne voulais pas…_

_Il se tourna vers elle et posa un doigt sur sa bouche._

_**Nathan**__: Je suis content qu'on ait quelque chose de plus en commun… Tu me feras découvrir d'autres romans?_

_Elle sourit._

_**Brooke**__: Bien sûr._

_Il lui déposa un baiser sur la bouche et se coucha._

Brooke prit la main du bébé. 

**Brooke**: Il adorait le roman «La nuit des temps».

Elle jeta un regard à Lucas dont les yeux se mirent à briller. Haley elle-même savait que c'était Lucas qui avait fait découvrir ce livre à Nathan. C'était le premier qu'il avait accepté de lire et il avait passé des journées le nez plongé dedans.

**Lucas**: Eléa…

Brooke sourit. Lucas l'avait comprise. Eléa avait été l'incarnation de la femme parfaite pendant des années pour Nathan et lui. Cette héroïne qui restait fidèle à l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé, même en le croyant mort. Haley n'avait cessé de leur répéter que ce livre était pour les filles romantiques comme elle, mais ils avaient affirmés que c'était ce genre de femme qu'ils désiraient.

**Brooke**: Voici Eléa Scott.

Tous les trois sourirent. C'est ce moment que choisirent Deb, Peyton et Karen pour rentrer.

**Deb**: Je peux venir voir ma petite-fille?

**Brooke**: Bien sûre, entrez…

Deb, fut très émue de voir ce petit de chou qui ressemblait tant à son fils. Au bout de quelques minutes, une infirmière entra et annonça qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans la pièce. Haley préféra laisser sa place. Lucas la suivit des yeux et après un regard à Peyton, il sortit à son tour.


	15. Chapter 15

Il suivit Haley jusqu'au distributeur de café et se servit un café bien serré pour le remettre de cet instant éprouvant qu'ils venaient tous de vivre. Haley regardait par la fenêtre tout en buvant son propre café. Il vint à ses côtés.

**Lucas**: C'est étrange…

Elle lui lança un regard hésitant.

**Haley**: Quoi?

**Lucas**: De se retrouver ici, pour un moment si joyeux et de ressentir tant de peine.

Elle le regarda, surprise qu'il ressente également la même chose qu'elle.

**Lucas**: Tu sais Haley, il me manque terriblement… Et j'espère vraiment avoir une place dans la vie de sa fille.

**Haley**: Ca ne tiendra qu'à Brooke…

Elle se tourna vers lui pour le regarder.

**Haley**: Ce que tu as fait pour Brooke aujourd'hui, c'était vraiment… bien. Mais quoi que tu fasses pour elle et pour cette petite, je suis désolée de te le dire, mais ça ne te rachètera pas auprès de Nathan. Il n'est plus là…

**Lucas**: Je sais… il n'empêche que je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé et que j'aimerai vraiment faire quelque chose pour Eléa, pour palier à l'absence de son père et aussi pour toi, pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir été là…

**Haley**: Tu ne remplaceras jamais Nathan… ni pour Eléa, ni pour Brooke, ni même pour moi… Et surtout tu ne rattraperas jamais tout ce temps où tu n'as pas eu simplement le courage de t'excuser…

Elle s'en alla le laissant là. En cet instant il comprit. Il comprit que Haley ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

Brooke rentra chez Déborah quelques jours plus tard. Les premiers jours furent très difficiles. Non seulement Brooke devait s'habituer à ce nouveau rôle de mère, mais elle devait aussi faire face aux coups de blues qui la prenaient quand elle regardait ce petit être. Elle emmena Eléa sur la tombe de son père pour la lui présenter et demander des conseils à Nathan. Même s'il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas lui répondre.

Le sentiment de Lucas que Haley ne lui pardonnerait jamais se confirma, quand il alla rendre des visites à Brooke et Eléa chez Déborah pendant les semaines qui suivirent l'accouchement. Etrangement, Haley s'arrangeait toujours pour avoir l'envie urgente de prendre une douche ou d'aller se balader ou encore de téléphoner à quelqu'un. Lucas savait bien que ce n'était que des excuses pour ne pas le voir, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Cela le rendait pourtant très triste. Ce que Brooke remarqua.

**Brooke**: Je pensais vraiment que durant mon séjour ici j'arriverais à vous réconcilier.

Il arracha son regard de la petite qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

**Lucas**: Je l'avais espéré aussi… lors de l'accouchement j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me pardonner.

**Brooke**: Haley aura certainement besoin d'un déclic pour ça. Je sais que c'est un peu bizarre mais elle avait toujours besoin d'avoir l'avis, presque l'accord, de Nathan quand elle faisait quelque chose.

Il s'assit à côté de Brooke sur le canapé.

**Lucas**: Oui, elle a toujours été indécise, elle avait sans cesse peur de faire le mauvais choix c'est pour ça qu'elle venait toujours nous demander notre avis. Elle ne donnait pas facilement sa confiance aux autres par peur d'exposer son cœur à des souffrances.

Brooke hocha la tête pour approuver. 

**Lucas**: Elle est vraiment jolie ta fille…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Je trouve qu'elle a ton sourire.

**Lucas**: Ah bon?

**Brooke**: C'est normal, tu es son oncle. Et j'aimerais d'ailleurs que tu sois un peu plus que ça pour elle.

Il la regarda un peu surpris.

**Brooke**: Je sais que Nathan et toi étiez en froid mais j'ai cette intime conviction au fond de moi que Nathan aurait voulu que tu fasses partie de sa vie, de notre vie… Je suis sûre qu'il approuverait mon choix. Je voudrais te demander d'être le parrain d'Eléa.

Il sentit l'émotion l'envahir. Il regarda la petite qui dormait en tenant son gros pouce. Brooke sentit la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour cet enfant.

**Lucas**: Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée Brooke…

**Brooke**: Pourquoi?

**Lucas**: Parce qu'un parrain est censé être là pour l'enfant en cas de problème. Je ne crois pas mérité cet honneur, pas après ce que j'ai fait à son père…

**Brooke**: Eh, tu m'as aidé pendant l'accouchement. Haley et toi avez été là pour moi durant toute la grossesse, pour moi il n'y a aucun doute que vous ferez tous les deux d'excellents parrain et marraine.

Il sourit légèrement.

**Lucas**: Tu nommes deux personnes qui ne peuvent pas rester dans la même pièce, pour s'occuper de ta fille?

**Brooke**: J'ai bon espoir que pour elle, vous arriviez à vous reparler… Accepte Lucas s'il te plait.

Il jeta un regard à la petite.

**Lucas**: Ce serait un honneur. 

Il prit la main de Brooke et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

**Lucas**: Merci Brooke… merci pour tout.

C'est à ce moment que la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Brooke alla ouvrir et eut la joie de voir Whitey, un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et un cadeau dans l'autre. Il tendit le tout à Brooke.

**Whitey**: Comment va la toute jeune maman?

**Brooke**: Bien, entrez.

Quand il vit Eléa dans les bras de Lucas, le vieux coach eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son émotion. Brooke lui proposa de la prendre dans ses bras, mais en vieux bourru qu'il était il assura qu'il la casserait sans aucun doute s'il la touchait. Après que Brooke eut ouvert le cadeau et remercié Whitey, tous les trois s'assirent sur le canapé pour discuter.

Brooke et Haley restèrent encore un mois et demi avant que Brooke n'annonce à Déborah qu'elle voulait faire découvrir à Eléa la maison dans laquelle sa mère et son père avaient vécu. Brooke se disait prête à affronter ses souvenirs. Déborah en fut un peu triste mais elle l'accepta tout de même, remerciant Brooke de l'avoir laissé profiter de cette grossesse et des deux premiers mois de sa petite-fille. 

Le jour du départ, Brooke et Haley bouclèrent leurs valises dans leurs chambres. Brooke gardait un œil attentif à Eléa tout en pliant les nombreuses affaires que Haley lui avait ramenées au fur et à mesure de ses allers et retours à Los Angeles. En deux mois la jeune maman avait appris à être aux aguets avec sa fille. Elle reconnaissait chaque respiration, chaque soupir, chaque mimique que sa fille faisait. Jamais elle n'avait pensé pouvoir connaître un autre être humain aussi bien. Jamais elle n'avait cru pouvoir aimer cet enfant à ce point. Elle l'aimait probablement encore plus à cause de l'absence de son père. Elle l'aimait aussi probablement encore plus pour compenser la vie qu'elle allait devoir lui offrir sans Nathan. Eléa avait été comme un remède miracle à sa douleur. Bien sûre Nathan lui manquait encore beaucoup, et il lui manquerait certainement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, mais depuis la naissance de leur fille, elle se disait qu'elle devait tenir le coup pour elle. Elle avait eu peur que le fait de reconnaître en sa fille toute une partie de Nathan la fasse souffrir, mais à la place de ça, les yeux rieurs de la petite lui rappelait sans cesse les meilleurs moments de sa vie avec Nathan. Elle prit la petite dans ses bras et regarda par la fenêtre. Elle se demandait combien de fois Nathan avait pu faire ce même geste. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille adorée et entendit Lucas entrer derrière elle.

**Lucas**: Tu es prête?

Elle se retourna vers lui.

**Brooke**: Oui, je crois. 

Il pris les valises.

**Lucas**: Je t'attends en bas. 

Elle hocha la tête. Avant qu'il ne sorte elle le regarda.

**Brooke**: Tu crois que Nathan a été heureux?

Il s'arrêta, étonné de cette question. Il répondit après un léger silence.

**Lucas**: Pour sa vie à Los Angeles, je n'en doute pas… pour sa vie à Tree Hill, j'espère vraiment que oui.

Il sortit après un sourire triste. Brooke se dirigea vers la chambre où Haley résidait mais celle-ci était vide. Elle décida donc de descendre et trouva les visages rassurant de personnes qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis peu mais qui, elle le savait déjà, lui manqueraient. 

**Brooke**: Vous avez vu Haley?

Deb vint prendre Eléa des bras de Brooke.

**Deb**: Elle est partie au cimetière dire au revoir à Nathan… Elle a demandé à ce que tu passes la prendre quand tu serais prête.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Haley déteste les au revoirs…

**Lucas**: Elle déteste aussi ceux à qui elle devrait dire au revoir.

La remarque sembla gêné tout le monde aussi Brooke décida d'abréger l'instant. Elle serra Karen dans ses bras en la remerciant et en lui promettant d'envoyer des nouvelles. Puis se fut au tour de Peyton. Quand elle approcha de Lucas, elle sentit une boule dans sa gorge. Il avait été si présent depuis la naissance d'Eléa qu'elle se demandait comment elle allait faire sans lui. Elle sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

**Brooke**: Tu viendras à Los Angeles?

Il hocha la tête pour dire oui. Lui aussi avait une boule dans la gorge.

**Lucas**: Tu me promets que tu me l'amèneras de temps en temps ici?

**Brooke**: Oui… c'est ici qu'est son père de toute façon…

Elle ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes.

**Brooke**: Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait Lucas…

Il ferma ses yeux à son tour sentant qu'elle allait vraiment lui manquer. Il la serra dans ses bras.

**Lucas**: C'est moi qui te remercie de m'avoir laisser entrer dans votre vie et partager un peu de ce que Nathan t'a laissé avant de nous quitter.

Cette fois la larme que Brooke retenait roula le long de sa joue.

**Brooke**: Tu vas me manquer…

Peyton regarda son petit ami et la fiancée de son ex défunt petit ami, enlacés avec une pointe de jalousie qu'elle pensa rapidement déplacée en cet instant. Malgré tout, elle fut soulagée de les voir se séparer. Brooke s'approcha de Déborah. Celle-ci embrassa sa petite fille d'une façon qui montrait à quel point ça lui déchirait le cœur de laisser l'enfant de son défunt fils s'en aller. Brooke dut comprendre sa douleur puisqu'elle lui prit la main.

**Brooke**: Déborah vous êtes la bienvenue à Los Angeles… je crois que j'aurais besoin de vos conseils jusqu'à ce que je devienne grand-mère à mon tour…

Deb sourit. Elle tendit la petite à sa belle-fille et la serra dans ses bras.

**Deb**: Je serai là Brooke… pour elle et pour toi…

Brooke se recula et hocha la tête dans un sourire rassurant. Lucas ouvrit la portière arrière du 4x4 et Brooke installa la petite dans le siège qu'elle et Lucas avaient été acheté ensemble, s'assurant de la parfaite sécurité et simplicité de ce modèle. Brooke se recula et Lucas s'approcha pour donner un dernier baiser à sa nièce.

**Lucas**: Je t'aime Eléa Scott.

Il referma la porte et regarda le siège avant, celui du passager. Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées Brooke posa une main sur son bras.

**Brooke**: Je suis désolée.

Lucas hocha la tête. Haley n'avait pas réussi à lui pardonner et il savait que le fait d'être de nouveau à 3000 km l'un de l'autre n'arrangerait rien. Mais qu'avait-il espéré au fond? Que Haley soit là en cet instant et le prenne dans ses bras en disant qu'elle le pardonnait? Oui, pour lui ça aurait été le parfait happy end, mais il avait l'impression que Dieu le punissait aujourd'hui pour toutes les fautes qu'il avait commises sept ans auparavant. Perdre son frère, perdre Haley… c'était son fardeau et il savait qu'il devrait vivre avec. Et pourtant, était-il possible que dans ce chaos il ait réussi à obtenir du seigneur, outre Peyton et Karen, une autre famille? Seul l'avenir lui dirait s'il était condamné aussi à perdre Brooke et Eléa ou si sa belle-sœur tiendrait ses promesses.

Brooke grimpa dans la voiture et démarra après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à cette famille qu'elle même n'avait jamais vraiment eu. Elle se rendit au cimetière, prit Eléa et rejoignit Haley qui était assise devant la tombe comme à son habitude. Brooke s'accroupit et tourna Eléa vers la tombe de son père.

**Brooke**: Tu es prête?

Haley hocha la tête pour dire que oui.

**Haley**: J'ai hâte d'installer Eléa dans sa petite chambre.

**Brooke**: Oui, même s'il y a encore un peu de ménage à faire… Nathan n'a pas eu le temps de finir. 

**Haley**: Kyle et Julian se feront un plaisir de venir t'aider. Ils ont encore appelé la semaine dernière pour savoir quand tu leur amènerais la petite championne.

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Les collègues de Nathan sont vraiment adorables.

**Haley**: Ils adoraient Nathan… et ils t'adorent.

Il y eut un silence.

**Brooke**: J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner.

Haley la regarda et comprit qu'elle parlait de Nathan.

**Haley**: Tu sais bien qu'il ne le prendrait pas comme ça. Ce qui compte ce n'est pas l'endroit ou repose son corps, c'est la place qu'il tient encore dans le cœur de ceux qui l'aimaient…

Haley se leva et l'informa qu'elle l'attendait dans la voiture. Brooke la remercia par une caressa sur la main puis attendit que Haley fut éloignée pour s'adresser au marbre de la tombe ou plutôt à la personne qui était enterré en dessous.

**Brooke**: Je dois partir aujourd'hui. Même si je n'en ai pas vraiment envie. J'ai vécu huit mois ici, dans cette ville, dans ta famille… et je me dis que c'est vraiment dommage d'avoir une famille si exceptionnelle et d'être fâché avec eux. Oui tu sais que je parle de Lucas avant tout. Il aime Eléa tu sais. Pas seulement parce que c'est un amour ni même parce qu'il est son parrain. Il l'aime parce qu'elle est ta fille. Parce qu'il n'a pas su te montrer à quel point il t'aimait toi.

Une larme roula sur la joue de Brooke. La petite s'agita. Elle se leva et regarda la photo de son fiancé avec émotion.

**Brooke**: On reviendra, je te le jure.

Elle s'éloigna avec un pincement au cœur et le sentiment, de plus en plus envahissant à chacun de ses pas, de l'abandonner.


	16. Chapter 16

La route fut assez longue, surtout que Brooke et Haley durent s'arrêter plusieurs fois pour donner le biberon à la petite. Mais finalement dans la soirée, elles arrivèrent enfin à Los Angeles. Brooke avait demandé à Haley de dormir chez elle le soir-même pour se sentir moins seule. Haley avait accepté et heureusement parce que quand Brooke pénétra dans la maison, une profonde tristesse l'envahit.

_Nathan et Brooke entrèrent dans la maison à la suite de l'agent immobilier qui s'occupait de leur trouver la maison de leurs rêves. L'extérieur leur avait semblé assez bien. Ils espéraient maintenant que l'intérieur correspondrait à leurs attentes. Au vu du grand salon dans lequel elle venait d'entrer, Brooke ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche. La pièce était immense avec une grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur la piscine et aussi une magnifique cheminée en pierre dans un des coins. Visiblement Nathan pensait la même chose que sa petite amie puisqu'il avait exactement la même expression qu'elle. L'agent immobilier, décrivit quelques éléments clefs de la pièce et les invita à le suivre pour la suite de la visite. Brooke s'émerveilla à chacune des pièces. A la fin de la visite, l'agent immobilier leur laissa un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Ils s'isolèrent dans le jardin. Au bout d'un moment, Nathan se décida à prendre la parole._

_**Nathan**__: C'est une belle maison…_

_Brooke lui sourit._

_**Brooke**__: Oui, je trouve aussi._

_Tous deux n'osaient avoué que c'était exactement la maison de leurs rêves. Nathan s'approcha d'elle._

_**Nathan**__: C'est marrant parce que je me verrais bien vivre ici._

_Elle sourit._

_**Brooke**__: J'adore cette maison Nathan… je crois vraiment que c'est l'endroit idéal pour fonder une famille…_

_**Nathan**__:… Et vieillir ensemble._

_Il l'embrassa._

_**Nathan**__: Je vois qu'encore une fois on est d'accord._

_Elle hocha la tête et ils allèrent annoncer qu'ils prenaient cette maison._

Brooke posa le lit du bébé par terre. Haley posa les valises et s'approcha d'Haley. 

**Haley**: Je n'ai rien touché depuis ton départ… j'ai juste pris les quelques affaires que tu m'avais demandé.

Brooke hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la photo d'elle et Nathan qui était dans un cadre. Elle la caressa lentement avec sa main. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds ici. Et en même temps l'époque où elle et Nathan avaient aménagés cette maison lui semblait très proche.

**Haley**: Tu veux que j'emmène Eléa dans sa chambre?

**Brooke**: Non, je vais la mettre dans ma chambre le temps que je fasse un peu de rangement.

**Haley**: Elle va dormir dans le couffin?

Brooke se retourna.

**Brooke**: Je pense que se serait plus pratique pour cette nuit.

Haley alla pour prendre le couffin dans lequel dormait Eléa quand Brooke lui indiqua qu'elle allait le faire. Haley se redressa.

**Haley**: Tu as faim?

**Brooke**: Oui… il doit y avoir des pizzas dans le congélateur.

Haley se dirigea vers la cuisine. Cette maison lui semblait si froide. Elle avait l'impression d'être auprès d'un corps sans âme. Brooke monta à l'étage avec le bébé. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre et alluma la lumière. Le somptueux lit à baldaquin occupait toujours le centre de la pièce. De chaque côté il y avait des tables de chevet sur lesquelles trônaient deux réveils et deux lampes. Sur l'une d'elle reposait un livre de Guy de Maupassant que Brooke avait commencé huit mois plus tôt. Et sur l'autre il y avait un roman de René Barjavel, _Une rose au paradis._ Brooke l'avait offert à Nathan pour Noël dernier. Le jeune homme le lisait tous les soirs avant sa mort. Elle se dirigea vers cette table, posa le couffin sur le lit et attrapa le livre. Un vieux ticket de cinéma servait de marque page. En y regardant bien Brooke vit qu'il datait de 2004. Leur premier cinéma ensemble. Le film avait été ennuyeux à mourir, mais la soirée avait été aussi formidable que toutes celles qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Elle regarda le livre. Un chapitre, il restait un seul chapitre avant la fin du livre. Nathan ne connaîtrait donc jamais le dénouement de l'histoire. Voilà ce qu'elle craignait en revenant ici. Découvrir qu'il y avait un tas de choses que Nathan avait mis en suspens, n'avait pas eu le temps de finir, ou même de commencer. Sa gorge se noua. Elle entendit la voix de Haley au rez-de-chaussée lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle sembla reprendre ses esprits. Elle posa le couffin par terre, ferma les volets de la chambre et demanda à Haley de lui apporter le baby phone qui était dans son sac. Son amie fouilla longuement dans les affaires et monta lui apporter l'objet en question. Brooke le plaça à côté du couffin, sur la table de chevet de Nathan et prit l'autre dans sa main. Elle s'assit de nouveau sur le lit et regarda sa fille dormir. Haley vit de la tristesse dans ses yeux. Elle vint à côté d'elle.

**Haley**: Es-tu sûre de ne pas vouloir qu'on aille dans mon appartement?

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Brooke**: Il faudra bien que je m'habitue à son absence. Cette maison c'était celle dont on rêvait pour élever nos enfants, je ne veux pas en changer.

**Haley**: Oui, mais de nuit ça paraît encore plus dur.

**Brooke**: Je ne crois pas vraiment que ça soit la nuit qui fasse cet effet. Il n'est plus là, et c'est ça qui est dur.

Haley lui caressa le bras tendrement. Brooke lui prit la main et hocha la tête pour dire que ça irait, qu'elle surmonterait tout ça.

**Brooke**: Je vais appelé Déborah pour la prévenir que nous sommes arrivés.

Elle descendit en laissant Haley ici. Elle regarda longuement sa filleule avant de redescendre pour surveiller la cuisson de la pizza. Elles mangèrent silencieusement comme si maintenant que Nathan n'était plus là le silence s'imposait. Après cela, elles montèrent se coucher. Haley prit la chambre d'amis, celle qu'elle avait l'habitude d'occuper après les longues soirées arrosées qu'ils se faisaient tous les trois. Brooke ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil. Chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux elle s'imaginait à côtés de son fiancé, sa main caressant amoureusement son épaule. Vers 3 heures du matin, n'en pouvant plus de ces visions elle décida de se lever pour aller boire un verre d'eau. Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier quand elle passa devant la porte de la chambre du bébé. Elle la poussa et regarda cette petite chambre éclairée seulement par les rayons de la lune. Elle s'adossa contre le chambranle de la porte et regarda le berceau qui était dans le milieu. Dés qu'il avait appris la nouvelle Nathan avait peint les murs d'une couleur verte pastelle qu'il disait neutre et avait acheté ce berceau.

_Brooke entra dans la chambre du bébé et trouva Nathan assis par terre, un marteau dans une main et une notice d'installation dans l'autre. Elle sourit._

_**Brooke**__: Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour monter son lit?_

_Il tourna la tête vers elle puis sourit._

_**Nathan**__: Il n'est jamais trop tôt… Il pourrait arrivé plus vite que prévu._

_Elle rit en s'approchant de lui._

_**Brooke**__: Je ne suis qu'au deuxième mois…_

_**Nathan**__: Et bien, mieux vaut être très en avance que très en retard._

_**Brooke**__: C'est vrai qu'au train où tu le montes ce berceau, le bébé sera arrivé avant que tu n'aies fini._

_**Nathan**__: Ne te moques pas de moi Brooke Davis!_

_Elle s'accroupit à côté de lui et l'enlaça._

_**Brooke**__: Je n'oserais pas, tu es beaucoup trop craquant en papa bricoleur._

_Il posa son marteau et l'enlaça à son tour._

_**Nathan**__: Tu crois qu'on sera de parfaits parents ?_

_Elle hésita._

_**Brooke**__: Je crois que personne n'est parfait. Tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on aime cet enfant. Et quand je vois à quel point je t'aime toi, je sais que j'aimerai notre enfant à la folie. Cet enfant, c'est un peu de toi et de moi, une incarnation parfaite de notre amour._

_**Nathan**__: Ce rôle de maman t'iras à merveille…_

_**Brooke**__: Tu seras pas mal non plus en papa poule._

_Il sourit et l'embrassa tendrement._

Brooke entendit à peine Haley arriver. Elle se glissa derrière elle et l'enroula de ses bras en posant sa tête sur son épaule. Brooke sourit.

**Haley**: Eléa sera bien dans cette chambre.

**Brooke**: Oui, il faut juste que je fasse un peu de rangement dans le placard et que je monte les autres meubles.

**Haley**: On le fera demain si tu veux.

Brooke hocha la tête. Haley se plaça à côté d'elle.

**Haley**: Tu as du mal à dormir?

**Brooke**: Un peu… c'est dur d'être dans ce lit sans lui. C'est vrai qu'il passait souvent des nuits à l'autre bout du pays pour ses matchs mais…

**Haley**: Ce n'était pas pareil, tu savais qu'il serait là la nuit suivante.

**Brooke**: Ouais…

**Haley**: Tu veux que je dormes avec toi?

Elle réfléchit un instant. 

**Brooke**: Oui, je veux bien.

Elles retournèrent toutes les deux dans la chambre de Brooke et se glissèrent sous les couvertures. Brooke parvint à trouver le sommeil vers 4h30 et les cris d'Eléa la réveillèrent deux heures plus tard. La petite faisait ses nuits depuis une semaine à peine, mais pour Brooke qui était une grande dormeuse, ces nuits étaient beaucoup trop courtes. Elle prit la petite et descendit pour lui préparer son biberon. Elle lui donna à manger et la plaça dans son cosy en attendant, qu'elle même prenne un petit déjeuner. Haley était en train de prendre sa douche. Brooke se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et au moment où elle l'ouvrit, elle tomba sur un post-it. Chaque matin, Nathan écrivait des mots d'amour sur un post-it avant de partir à l'entraînement. Celui-ci était le dernier que Nathan avait écrit. C'était le matin de son accident. Brooke le prit entre ses mains et y lut ce simple mot: «Je t'aime». Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets qu'il y avait autour de la table et fixa ces trois petits mots qu'il avait parfois du mal à prononcer, mais qu'il aimait tant écrire. Une larme vint mouiller le papier. C'est ce moment que choisit Haley pour venir. Elle fit un bisou à sa filleule et aperçut Brooke dans la cuisine, la tête dans une main. Elle s'approcha et s'assit face à elle. Elle lui prit le mot des mains et l'enlaça.

**Haley**: Il y a tout un tas de choses qui te rappelleront Nathan. Mais ça ne doit pas te rendre triste… prends tout ça comme une preuve qu'il existe toujours.

**Brooke**: Je sais, mais c'est douloureux de savoir qu'il était là, et qu'aujourd'hui il est parti pour toujours.

Haley la regarda avec pitié. Son meilleur ami lui manquait aussi mais elle savait qu'au quotidien il y aurait beaucoup moins de choses pour lui rappeler qu'il était mort. Même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier qu'il ne serait plus là dans ses coups durs. Nathan était depuis près de 16 ans son meilleur ami et son confident. Pouvait-on vraiment retrouver une vie normale après avoir vécu pendant 16 ans auprès d'une personne?

Les jours suivants, Haley aida Brooke à monter les meubles de la chambre du bébé, elles allèrent également faire quelques courses pour la maison et aussi du shopping pour Eléa. Brooke eut l'envie de retourner dans sa société pour présenter sa fille à ses collègues. 

**David**:Oh mon Dieu Brooke elle est ravissante. 

Brooke et David s'étaient isolés dans le bureau de celle-ci pour discuter. Elle le connaissait depuis quelques années déjà. Il était un excellent commercial et un très bon gestionnaire.

**Brooke**: Merci…

**David**: Elle sera une magnifique styliste quand viendra le temps pour elle de reprendre ta société…

Brooke sourit.

**Brooke**: Elle suivra la voie qu'elle désirera uniquement. Et je remercie le seigneur de ne pas en être encore au moment où elle se lancera dans la vie active.

**David**: Ca arrivera plus vite que tu ne le veux j'en ai peur… Tu veux voir l'état des comptes?

**Brooke**: Plus tard peut-être. Pour l'instant, j'aimerais que tu gères encore la boite quelques temps.

Il s'assit face à elle. David aimait beaucoup Nathan même si au début de sa relation avec Brooke, ce dernier avait exprimé énormément de jalousie envers lui. Et puis Brooke lui avait expliqué que David n'était qu'un ami et qu'il allait devoir l'accepter car il serait son comptable et son commercial lorsqu'elle ouvrirait sa société. Finalement, Nathan avait accepté cette collaboration. Après tout lui il avait bien une fille pour meilleure amie. Et puis David avait un jour pris Nathan entre quatre yeux et lui avait assuré ne pas être intéressé par Brooke malgré son charme et son intelligence. Brooke n'avait jamais rien su de cette conversation d'ailleurs.

**David**: Tu sais ce que je pensais de Nathan, c'était un type génial. Je sais qu'il te manque et je sais aussi que cette petite a besoin de toi. Mais Brooke, promets-moi que quand elle aura grandit tu surmonteras ton chagrin pour reprendre les rênes de cette société.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi? Ca ne te plait pas d'être le patron?

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux

**David**: Non, cette société c'est aussi ton bébé et moi je suis ravie de t'aider à la nourrire… Mais on sait très bien qu'ici tu es irremplaçable… c'est toi la créatrice…

**Brooke**: Angie…

**David**: Est très douée pour coudre, mais ses idées sont médiocres.

Elle baissa la tête.

**Brooke**: Je ne peux pas David. 

**David**: Qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas?

**Brooke**: Reprendre cette vie sans lui.

**David**: Malgré toute l'admiration que j'ai pour ce que Nathan à fait pour toi, cette société n'a aucun rapport avec lui. 

Elle se leva et alla vers la fenêtre du bureau. Elle se retourna soudain vers son ami.

**Brooke**: Ah oui? Qui a trouvé ce local et me l'a acheté? Qui a été là pour me conseiller et surtout de qui crois-tu que je prenais toute mon inspiration?

Il se sentit très mal quand il vit les yeux brillants de Brooke. Il se leva et vint face à elle.

**David**: Excuse-moi… Je ne voulais pas être aussi brusque. Je ne vais pas te cacher que les acheteurs veulent du renouveau on ne peut pas continuer à leur servir les collections de l'année dernière.

**Brooke**: Trouves quelqu'un pour me remplacer.

Il alla pour dire quelque chose quand elle l'en empêcha.

**Brooke**: Même si je me sentais la force de reprendre le travail, je ne pourrais pas… Eléa a besoin de moi.

**David**: Tu as raison.

Il alla vers le bureau de Brooke et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Il saisit un grand bloc et un crayon papier et le rapporta à son amie.

**David**: Je ne te demande qu'une chose… essaye. Tu sais que Nathan n'aurait pas voulu te voir abandonner.

Elle hocha la tête puis elle s'en alla.


	17. Chapter 17

Les semaines passèrent rapidement, Brooke s'occupait beaucoup d'Eléa. Elle l'avait emmenée voir les collègues de basket de Nathan. Ils s'étaient montrés très doux avec elle. Elle essayait aussi jour après jour de dessiner mais elle avait beaucoup de mal. Elle avait demandé à Haley de retourner chez elle, elle disait vouloir tenter de retrouver une vie normale. Et elle semblait arriver à être cette parfaite maman qu'elle rêvait d'être. Bien sûre les conseils de Déborah qu'elle avait quasiment tous les jours au téléphone n'y étaient pas pour rien. 

Un jour Haley vint rendre visite à Brooke. Au moment de la sieste, Haley proposa d'aller coucher la petite. Elle l'a mit dans son lit et vit le placard ouvert. Elle se souvint alors qu'elle avait promis à Brooke de l'aider à le ranger. Elle descendit et retrouva Brooke en train de préparer une machine à laver. Haley s'assit sur le sèche-linge.

**Haley**: J'ai vu que le placard de la chambre d'Eléa était ouvert… tu as fait du rangement?

Brooke la regarda tout en continuant à trier le linge.

**Brooke**: En faite, j'ai commencé et je me suis rendue compte que la plupart des objets qui étaient entassés dedans étaient à Nathan. Ce sont des choses qu'il avait ramenées de votre appartement. J'avoue que voir tout ça m'a fait trop de mal pour pouvoir continuer. Je sais pourtant que je ne peux pas perpétuellement mettre les affaires d'Eléa sur la chaise, surtout qu'avec tous les cadeaux que j'ai reçus, ça s'entasse.

Brooke referma la machine et regarda Haley.

**Brooke**: Je n'ai pas le courage… Il y a encore tellement de choses que je n'arrive pas à faire… Je n'ai même le cran de rester plus de quelques secondes dans sa salle de sport…

**Haley**: Je peux faire tout ça si tu préfères.

**Brooke**: Je ne veux pas que se sois toi qui souffres à ma place.

**Haley**: Il faut bien le faire Brooke, toi tu es déjà bien assez courageuse pour vivre au quotidien dans cette maison qui est imprégnée de son souvenir. Je vais ranger ce placard. 

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma avant de dire:

**Brooke**: Merci…

Haley attendit alors deux heures qu'Eléa se réveille puis elle prit quelques cartons qui étaient dans le garage et commença à vider le placard pendant que Brooke s'occupait de sa fille. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle retirait les objets, son cœur se serrait. La plupart des choses provenaient de l'époque où Nathan et elle vivaient ensemble. Des vieux livres, un carnet à dessin qu'il avait acheté lors de sa période artistique, un jeu d'échecs, des bibelots divers qu'il tenait absolument à entreposer dans le salon. Haley eut un sourire quand elle vit cette horrible statue qu'il avait achetée lors des premières vacances qu'il s'était offert à lui et à Haley au Mexique avec son premier cachet. Elle la mit alors de côté et bien qu'elle avait en horreur cette statue, elle décida de demander à Brooke si elle pouvait la garder. Alors que l'armoire se vidait petit à petit pour remplir les cartons Haley tomba sur une boîte tout en haut. Elle grimpa sur un tabouret et descendit l'objet de sa curiosité lentement. Elle s'assit par terre et l'ouvrit. Elle était remplie de lettres. Haley en saisit une en se demandant si ça n'était pas un peu trop impoli. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre quand elle vit l'adresse qui était inscrite dessus. Lucas Scott. Elle resta plusieurs minutes à fixer ce nom. Puis elle souleva les lettres les unes après les autres pour vérifier les adresses. Elles étaient toutes pour Lucas. Nathan avait donc écrit à son grand frère sans, visiblement, jamais ne lui envoyer les missives. Haley n'en revenait pas, Nathan semblait être tellement détaché de son passé. Et elle découvrait aujourd'hui que pendant sept ans, il n'avait pas vraiment oublié son frère. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi Nathan ne lui en avait pas parlé. Pourquoi avait-il caché ces lettres. Et que pouvait-il donc dire à Lucas dans celles-ci? Elle tourna l'une d'elle et hésita. Avait-elle vraiment le droit de lire les mots de Nathan pour son frère? A une époque elle n'aurait pas hésité, mais le fait que Nathan lui ait caché l'existence de ces lettres, la bloqua. Elle resta un long moment à regarder la boîte en ne sachant que faire. Au bout d'un moment elle décida que le mieux à faire était d'en parler à Brooke. Elle attrapa la boite et descendit. Brooke était assise autour de la table en train de dessiner tout en surveillant Eléa dans son siège. Haley s'assit face à elle, en posant la boîte devant elle. Brooke releva la tête et quand elle vit les yeux rougis de Haley, elle se sentit coupable de l'avoir envoyée dans les souvenirs de Nathan à sa place.

**Brooke**: Je me doutais que c'était une mauvaise idée…

Haley la fixa un instant, puis elle poussa la boîte vers elle.

**Haley**: J'ai trouvé quelque chose qu'il faut que tu voies.

Brooke la dévisagea puis attrapa les lettres dans la boîte. Elle sembla toute aussi étonnée que Haley de voir l'adresse sur les enveloppes. Il y avait une quinzaine de lettres dans cette boîte. Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Brooke regarda les lettres les unes après les autres.

**Brooke**: Alors Nathan avait écrit à Lucas?

**Haley**: Apparemment. Mais il ne les a pas envoyée…

Comme Haley un peu plus tôt, Brooke tourna l'enveloppe en hésitant à l'ouvrir. Elle regarda Haley.

**Brooke**: Tu les as lu?

Haley hocha la tête pour dire que non.

**Haley**: Je ne sais pas si on en a le droit.

**Brooke**: Tu as raison, je crois que c'est à Lucas que revient ce droit…

Haley la regarda ne sachant que répondre.

**Haley**: Oui, je pense que c'est ce que Nathan aurait voulu. Même si je n'arrête pas de me demander pourquoi il les a écrites sans les lui envoyer.

**Brooke**: Je crois que tous les trois vous n'avez pas osé faire le premier pas parce que vous aviez peur… vous aviez peur de la réaction de chacun.

Haley sentit les larmes monter aux yeux.

**Haley**: On a été vraiment stupide…

Brooke se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant elle.

**Brooke**: Ce n'est pas de la stupidité, tu protèges ton cœur. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, que ce que tu reproches à Lucas n'est pas juste. Ne fais pas la même erreur que Nathan, n'enferme pas tes sentiments dans une boite que tu cacheras jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop tard.

Brooke lui prit les mains.

**Brooke**: Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jusqu'à Tree Hill remettre ces lettres en main propre à Lucas?

Haley semblait un peu perdue.

Lucas était d'humeur morose depuis le départ d'Haley et Brooke. Peyton était jalouse de voir que le seul moment où il souriait était quand il téléphonait à Brooke. Etait-ce vrai que son petit ami était systématiquement attiré par les petites amis de son frère? Cette question hantait tellement l'esprit de Peyton que chaque prétexte était bon pour le faire remarquer à Lucas. Or celui-ci avait de moins en moins la force de rassurer sa petite amie. Après une énième dispute, il se rendit sur la tombe de son frère. C'était son refuge dorénavant, tout comme le terrain de basket l'était à l'époque où son frère n'était pas à Tree Hill. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et le ciel prenait une teinte orangée à cause du couché du soleil. Lucas était resté près d'une heure debout face à la tombe de Nathan. C'est comme si la "présence" de son petit frère l'apaisait. Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire à Peyton en rentrant, il entendit des pas dans l'allée. Il tourna la tête et eut la surprise de voir Haley face à lui.

**Haley**: Bonsoir…

Elle tenait entre ses mains gantées une petite boîte.

**Lucas**: Haley?

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de lui. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis la clinique ou tout du moins il n'avait fait que l'apercevoir. En cet instant il la trouva ravissante emmitouflée dans son manteau.

**Haley**: Je pensais te trouver sur le terrain de basket…

**Lucas**: Je… je préfère venir ici maintenant…

Haley sourit légèrement.

**Haley**: C'est pourtant glauque comme endroit.

Il sourit à son tour avant de reprendre son sérieux.

**Lucas**: Ouais, mais c'est ici que repose mon frère…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Brooke et Eléa n'ont pas de problèmes au moins?

Elle sembla surprise.

**Haley**: Non.

Puis elle comprit pourquoi il lui avait posé cette question. Elle n'avait toujours pas justifié sa présence. Elle regarda la boîte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains puis lui tendit presque à contrecoeur. Il la saisit avec hésitation, et lança un regard plein d'interrogation.

**Haley**: J'ai trouvé ça en faisant du rangement dans le placard de la chambre d'Eléa…

Il attendit la fin de l'explication avant d'ouvrir la boite et de découvrir les lettres.

**Haley**: J'ignore pourquoi Nathan ne te les a jamais fait parvenir, ni même ce qu'elles contiennent d'ailleurs… J'ai mis le temps, mais j'ai compris que tu avais souffert toi aussi et que tu avais certainement besoin de savoir que Nathan t'aimait…

Il la regarda.

**Lucas**: Tu les as lu?

**Haley**: Non…

**Lucas**: Alors comment sais-tu que dans ces lettres il me dit qu'il m'aimait?

**Haley**: Je n'en sais rien, l'intuition…

Elle regarda la tombe de son ami puis releva de nouveau les yeux vers Lucas.

**Haley**: En faite, non, je te mens en te disant cela.

Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

**Haley**: Ce n'est pas sur mon intuition que je me base, c'est sur mes sentiments…

Il y eut un silence. Dire ce genre de choses à Lucas était devenu très difficile pour Haley. En faite non, ça n'était pas devenu, ça avait toujours été dur. Haley n'avait aucun mal à dire à Nathan qu'elle l'aimait parce que c'était de l'amitié, comme de dire «je t'aime» à son frère. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait pour Lucas avant de partir pour Los Angeles était bien plus que ça, et comme bien souvent l'amour compliquait tout. Aujourd'hui ça n'était plus de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. En faite elle était passée par tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'elle ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'elle éprouvait pour lui: haine, déception, nostalgie, amitié, tendresse. Elle décida pourtant qu'elle devait mettre au clair tout ce que son cœur lui disait, et la meilleure façon était de l'exprimer.

**Haley**: Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que Nathan s'en voulait de n'avoir pas su te pardonner. Et j'ai l'impression que dans un sens, je ne l'ai pas vraiment aider à faire le premier pas vers toi. J'ai même plutôt l'impression d'avoir tout fait pour qu'il ne te pardonne pas… et je m'en veux.

Sa gorge commençait à se serrer, mais le visage apaisant de Lucas l'incita à continuer.

**Haley**: Je voulais qu'il t'en veuille autant que je t'en voulais… ou du moins que je désirais t'en vouloir. La vérité Lucas tu la connais aussi bien que moi maintenant… je te tenais pour responsable de ce qui m'étais arrivé ce soir là…

**Luca**s: Et tu as eu raison, tout ça c'est ma faute.

Elle releva vers lui son regard plein de larmes.

**Haley**: Non, ce n'est pas vrai… Tout ça n'était pas à cause de toi, mais j'ai voulu te rendre responsable parce que c'était plus facile pour moi de me dire que tu m'avais lâchement abandonné pour être avec Peyton plutôt que de reconnaître que les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi n'étaient pas partagés…

**Lucas**: Pourtant je t'ai toujours montré que j'étais là… que tu comptais pour moi…

**Haley**: Mais tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi… 

Il secoua la tête lentement pour dire que non.

**Lucas**: Il n'empêche que j'aurais du être là pour toi…

Elle s'approcha encore plus prêt de lui.

**Haley**: Tu l'as dit toi-même, il y a un moment où il fallait qu'on vive nos vies… 

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**Haley**: Tu ne pouvais rien changer… ni ce qui m'est arrivé, ni même les sentiments que tu avais pour Peyton… 

Les yeux de Lucas se remplirent de larmes à leur tour.

**Lucas**: Ca aurait pourtant dû se passer autrement…

**Haley**: On fait tous des erreurs… et malheureusement, on ne peux rien changer au passé… Mais peut-être qu'on peut apprendre de nos erreurs pour changer l'avenir…

Elle caressa de sa main les enveloppes qui étaient dans la boîte.

**Haley**: Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces lettres, mais j'ai ma petite idée, et si Nathan pouvait te pardonner, je sais que je peux le faire aussi.

La larme qui menaçait de couler depuis quelques minutes roula le long de la joue de Lucas.

**Lucas**: Et si ce n'est pas son pardon qu'il me donne dans ces lettres?

**Haley**: Et bien, dans ce cas, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur et mourir avec ce regret…

Il la serra fort dans ses bras. Haley éclata en sanglots. Mais c'était sa façon d'évacuer sept ans de frustration et de douleur. Sept ans pendant lesquels elle avait désiré cet instant sans jamais l'avouer. Lucas lui-même pleura comme un bébé. Sa meilleure amie lui avait manqué terriblement, et malgré l'amour que lui portait Peyton, jamais elle n'avait pu réussir à combler ce manque que Haley avait laissé en partant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes à pleurer sous le regard bienveillant de Nathan, dont la photo sembla s'illuminer d'un sourire plus grand. 

FIN

Le 25/10/07


	18. Chapter 18

_**EPILOGUE**_

Brooke était dans la cuisine, en train d'allumer l'unique bougie qui était disposée sur le gâteau. Une fois, qu'elle eut finit, elle prit le plat et alla dans la salle à manger. Elle éteignit la lumière d'un coup de coude au passage et se mit à chanter «Joyeux anniversaire…» Des voix s'élevèrent et reprirent en chœur derrière elle. «Joyeux anniversaire… joyeux anniversaire Eléa… joyeux anniversaire». Brooke posa le gâteau devant sa fille qui était pour l'occasion vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue. 

**Brooke**: Souffle ma chérie.

La petite la regarda se demandant ce qu'elle devait faire. Lucas qui était assis à côté d'elle, posa son bras derrière elle sur la chaise et se pencha vers sa nièce.

**Lucas**: Il faut que tu fermes les yeux et que tu souffles sur la bougie. On le fait ensemble si tu veux?

Il se pencha et commença à souffler doucement. Eléa hésita un instant puis en fit autant. La bougie s'éteignit et tout le monde applaudit. 

**Brooke**: Bravo ma chérie. 

Brooke remmena le gâteau dans la cuisine pour le couper, mais avant elle se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil vers le tableau de famille qui se présentait devant elle. A la droite de la petite se trouvait Lucas. Il jouait avec elle au nouveau jeu qu'il venait de lui offrir. A côté de lui, Peyton discutait avec Karen tout en jetant quelques regards attendris à Lucas. Elle trouvait rassurant qu'il soit si tendre et attentif au bien-être de la petite parce que son ventre arrondi annonçait l'arrivée prochaine d'un nouveau Scott. Lucas était d'ailleurs fou de joie d'être prochainement papa. Karen aussi se faisait un plaisir d'être bientôt mamie, parce que d'après Déborah, c'était la plus belle expérience au monde, après celle de donner soit-même la vie bien sûre. Déborah était d'ailleurs en train de prendre tout un tas de photos de sa petite fille. Elle la voyait plutôt régulièrement, puisque Brooke essayait de l'inviter au maximum à venir à Los Angeles, et tâchait elle-même de venir aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait à Tree Hill. Les un an de la petite avait été l'occasion idéale de rassembler tout le monde dans la maison de Déborah. Haley avait même interrompue la promotion de son nouveau disque pour être de la fête. Elle avait d'ailleurs amené son petit ami pour l'occasion. Un musicien d'un groupe pas très connu mais qui était adorable et avec qui elle partageait une complicité qui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle jouait elle aussi avec Eléa tout en taquinant Lucas. Ils avaient retrouvés une vraie complicité pour le bonheur de tout le monde et particulièrement de Brooke. Haley regarda Lucas.

**Haley**: Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'il y avait écrit dans ces lettres…

Il releva la tête vers elle et eut un sourire mystérieux.

**Lucas**: Je croyais que ça t'étais égal.

Elle sourit à son tour avec un air d'enfant.

**Haley**: Tu sais à quel point je suis curieuse…

Il hocha la tête puis se redressa pour se rapprocher d'elle au-dessus d'Eléa.

**Lucas**: Si je te le dis, tu me jures d'accepter ce que Peyton et moi on a à te demander?

Elle le regarda suspicieuse. Il attendit qu'elle réponde.

**Haley**: Je crains le pire.

**Lucas**: Tu as raison parce que ce qu'on va te demander risque de te coûter pas mal d'argent… surtout quand je voix à quel point tu gâtes Eléa…

Cette fois elle commença à voir où il voulait en venir.

**Haley**: Lucas…?

**Lucas**: Tu acceptes d'être la marraine de notre enfant?

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les conversations c'étaient tûes se suspendant aux lèvres d'Haley. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Peyton se demandant si elle approuvait le choix de Lucas. Elle lui sourit.

**Peyton**: Ca nous ferait vraiment plaisir.

Haley sourit.

**Haley**: Alors ce sera avec joie.

Elle se leva pour embrasser Peyton et prit Lucas dans ses bras.

**Haley**: Merci…

**Lucas**: C'est normal.

Elle se recula en essuyant ses larmes.

**Haley**: Maintenant tu me dis ce que Nathan t'as écrit?

Lucas éclata de rire puis repris son sérieux et chuchota à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie.

**Lucas**: Qu'il nous aimait… et qu'il aimerait que nos familles soient réunies un jour.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et l'enlaça à nouveau, heureuse d'avoir retrouver son meilleur ami. Déborah s'approcha de Brooke qui semblait émue en regardant le parrain et la marraine de sa fille être réunis en ce jour.

**Deb**: Tu as besoin d'un coup de main?

Brooke lui fit un sourire.

**Brooke**: Avec plaisir…

Elles allèrent à la cuisine et Déborah sortit les assiettes qu'elle posa sur la table pendant que Brooke coupait le gâteau.

**Deb**: La robe que porte Eléa est magnifique… 

**Brooke**: Elle fait partie de la nouvelle collection pour enfant que je dessine actuellement.

**Deb**: C'est bien que tu aies décidé de reprendre ta société en main.

Brooke hocha la tête.

**Deb**: Nathan serait fier de toi…

Brooke la regarda et sentit ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Cela faisait un an et demi que Nathan les avait quitté. Brooke allait mieux, mais elle savait que son cœur serait à jamais endolori par la perte de son unique amour. Néanmoins elle se battait chaque jour pour sa fille. Déborah prit la main de sa belle-fille.

**Deb**: Pas de larmes aujourd'hui, on savoure juste ce moment.

**Brooke**: Tu as raison Déborah.

Lucas passa la tête par la porte. 

**Lucas**: Whitey vient d'arriver, j'ai mis l'appareil photo en place, vous venez?

Elles approuvèrent et laissèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Elles prirent place à côté de Peyton et Lucas mit l'appareil en marche.

**Lucas**: Faites un beau sourire…

L'appareil se déclencha, immortalisant à jamais cette scène de bonheur. Oui, Brooke avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait, mais heureusement, elle avait trouvé des amis qui l'aimaient, et qui l'aidaient chaque jour un peu plus. Elle n'oublierait jamais Nathan certes, mais surtout elle n'oublierait jamais que grâce à lui elle avait enfin trouvé une famille.

3 / 3


End file.
